A Reaper's Fight
by Rico 94
Summary: Adopted from Flipkicks. It's been over twenty years since the war against the NetherRelam. Now EarthRelam is in danger again and it's time for the next generation of warriors to defend it. Rated M for Mortal Kombat and a possible lemon.
1. Next Generation

**A/N: I don't own Bleach or Mortal Kombat. They belong to their respective owners. This story was adopted from Flipkicks.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Next Generation

It's has been 18 years since that fateful day where many of the warriors had fallen during their war against the Outworld king Shao Khan and his forces. Sonya Blade, Special Forces unit, and Johnny Cage, former Hollywood actor turn Earthrealm protector were the last two remaining active members of Raiden's team when the Former queen of Edenia Sindel killed many of their friends and allies.

During those 18 years, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage have a daughter together, Cassie Cage; who takes up her mother's look and both of her parents personalities, the goofiness from her dad and the serious attitude of her mother.

Right now in a Chicago Apartment, Sonya Blade was resting after a serious training regimen with her daughter Cassie.

"You sure had come a long way Cassie." Sonya says as she takes out water bottle from her fridge.

"Well when you have a trained military mother and a stunt actor/martial artist/actor for a father, you want to be something like both of you." Cassie says mockingly, her mother shakes her head.

"Well you were always interested in your father's stunt job and when you saw us training together, you were more than eager to train with us." Sonya shot back at her daughter.

"Yeah yeah, by the way; are you ever going to tell me this 'Mortal Kombat' tournament you and dad participated?" Cassie asks her mother.

"Now isn't-"

"The time, I get that mom but you know I'm old enough to understand these things now. After all; my powers are appearing now." Cassie interrupts her mother and manifested a green ball in her hands, "Why's my power similar to dads by the way?" Knowing that her daughter wasn't gonna stop asking these repeated question, Sonya gives in.

"Look, you are not to talk to this to anyone from here on out ok?" Cassie nods to her mother, "Mortal Kombat is a tournament that pits us humans from Earthrealm."

"Earthrealm?" Cassie confusingly said.

"I'll explain it later. As I was saying, Mortal Kombat is where we have to win a tournament against another realm like us but different called Outworld. There have been 10 previous tournaments where most of the victories were Outworld's Champion Goro won the previous 9 tournaments but one of my friends Liu Kang won the tournament, securing our freedom until the next tournament. The Elder Gods made it clear to Outworld so that if they win 10 consecutive victories against us, our realm will merge with theirs." Sonya explains Mortal Kombat to her daughter.

"So you and dad participated in Mortal Kombat on Earthrealm's side?" Cassie is very confused on her mother's words.

Sonya sighs at her daughter's intelligence, "Yes, we were on Earthrealm's side for the duration of the tournament. We lost but as I said, Liu Kang won the tournament." She explains once again to her daughter.

"Are you going to this again? Is there like another Mortal Kombat mom?"

"That I do not know Cassie, everything changed when the Elder Gods killed Shao Khan. Only Raiden knows if anything if that is gonna once again." Sonya replies back to her daughter.

"I see." Cassie goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water.

"Also have you figured out your career path, now that you're in your last couple of months of your senior year?" Sonya asked her daughter, changing the subject.

"Figure I follow in your footsteps and join the Military. Instead of becoming the next great actor dad wanted me to become, why not start there?" Cassie shrugs. "By the way I heard about some guy in Japan that's strong but haven't heard anything from my friends." Cassie asks her mother who looks at her very confuse.

"And how would I know about some guy in Japan that's supposedly strong? I don't have those connections in Japan Cassie, even if I'm a Special Forces officer. What brings this up?"

"My friend's friend has a relative in Japan that's been covering about some guy my age that's really strong and he supposedly has some weird power like dad's but different, like Magic or something." That caught her mother's attention, while she may not be an active member of the Special Forces officer; Sonya is a top ranking officer of the Special Forces.

"Magic you say? Hmm..." Sonya could find this troublesome but she'll have to get one of her allies to check things out in Japan. Perhaps Jax can investigate this guy but who knows since its most likely a rumor. "You honestly think some guy in Japan has powers like us?" Sonya asks her daughter.

"Come on mom, you should at least check it out. After seeing you and dad training against each other with that magic thing, there's no harm checking it out." Cassie again tries to get her mother to check out that teenager in Japan.

"We'll see honey, once everything is settled I'll check if that teen has that 'magic' you are talking about later alright?" Cassie nods happily as Sonya sighs and shakes her head. "Come on, it's about time you go and find where you father is." Sonya orders her 18 year old daughter to which she nods and searches the apartment for her father.

'So could this teenager Cassie is referring to could be an ally to us? The Forces of Darkness have been on the rise of lately with Raiden going alone and getting back our deceased allies years ago.' Sonya continues to be in deep thought as she goes to her office. "Raiden, are you listening?" Sonya asks out loud as a bolt of lightning appeared right in front of her.

A man in a fully-grown man appeared wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest, his face usually shadowed by a straw hat. "Yes Sonya?" He asks his friend and ally.

"My daughter says that there's some kid in Japan that is supposedly strong and has some 'magic' ability. You think you can check it out?" Sonya asks the Thunder god.

"Magic?" Raiden mutters, "Is there any other info you that I can go on?"

"That's all I got. My daughter was the one who told me all this a few minutes ago. I do not know if he's good or evil but it wouldn't hurt if you can find out who this guy is." Sonya shrugs as Raiden cups his chin.

"You say he can be a worthy ally or our greatest threat but we have to find out who he or she is. It seems like we're going on a wild goose chase to find this one unknown warrior here in Earthrealm." Raiden says out loud and wonders who this person is.

"If only I knew Raiden, like I said; my daughter was the one who brought it up and we don't know whenever the forces of Darkness will act up once again and I'm already getting old for my age." Sonya felt sadden that she isn't in the fighting shape due to raising a family with her partner Johnny Cage, they do spar with one another but Sonya's been dealing with a lot of stress recently with work catching up to her.

"I see. I'll see who might this person might be, in the mean time; Sonya, you know that Cassie is going to get stronger in time." Sonya grimaces since only time will tell when Cassie is called to be a defender of Earthrealm.

"I know I just wish that she didn't inherit our powers." Sonya said, clutching her fists.

"Don't worry Sonya; I'll make sure your daughter is safe and sound when that time comes. Now if you'll excuse me." Raiden teleports away with his lightning and started the search for that mysterious warrior Sonya's daughter mention.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is Rico here. I would like to thank Flipkicks for letting me adopt this story. So the first nine chapters will be the same as it was originally created with the same pairing. If you haven't read any of Flipkicks' stories, you should. They're very good stories so check them out. I might also make interactions between the characters from Bleach and MKX. So if you got any Bleach characters in mind to go against a character from MKX, tell me in your review. There's a poll still going on in my profile so check it out and vote when you still can. This my first M-rated story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Until next time, see you guys later.**


	2. Enter Ichigo

Chapter 2: Enter Ichigo

Walking through the known streets of Karakura Town, an orange haired teen scowls as he saw 3 teens bullying another student. The orange haired teen was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue pants and white sneakers.

"Come on kid, we know you have our money." One of the bullies said, cracking his knuckles.

"Why? I don't recall ever giving you guys any money." The small teen said, backing up towards the wall until a blade was pointed at his throat.

"Listen kid, we own these streets. Either pay up or get a beat down." one of the bullies wearing a baseball hat said.

"I think that's enough." The orange haired teen interrupts the bullies.

"What the hell do you want Ichigo?" One of the teens glared at him as Ichigo shakes his head.

"Didn't you get the memo last time? Keep this up and you'll end up in a coma, remember?" Ichigo puts his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Really? And why should I follow that memo Ichigo? You're clearly outmanned here." The three bullies formed a triangle around him.

"You idiots don't learn shit." He mutters to himself as his eyes began glowing. He charges at the one in front of him and punches his chest, causing him to gasp for air. He turns his attention to the man on his left, he charges at him and sweeps his legs and elbows him in the chest.

They were all on the floor coughing up blood from the hard blows Ichigo hit them with. The last guy that was standing just fled the scene, not wanting to take part of the fight.

"Idiot." Ichigo shakes his head and sees the uninjured bullied teen, "You ok?" Getting a quick nods, he leaves the scene quickly too. "It seems that everyone's afraid of me." Ichigo puts on his hoodie and walks away from the scene as well but unknown to him, there was someone watching the fight.

'So Sonya's daughter was correct after all. Even if he didn't show it, that boy possesses strong powers within him.' Raiden thought, looking over this teenager name Ichigo. 'Perhaps I can have him aligned with the forces of good.' Raiden teleported away without anyone even noticing him.

* * *

After beating down the bullies and finishing his homework, Ichigo was laying down on his bed, not in a care in the world. Closing his eyes and crossing his legs together, Ichigo was ready to take a nap that is until he felt a strange presence in the room with him. Manifesting a bow and arrow at the perpetrator with a stern look on his face, "Who are you?" Ichigo glares at the man standing in front of his bed.

"Relax, Ichigo. My name is Raiden and I'm here in need of your assistance." Raiden said, trying to calm the teen.

"Yeah as if." He retorted back at the thunder god, "Answer my question, who in the hell are you? I don't recall having an unknown quest in my room." Ichigo question Raiden once more and his arrow turn sky blue.

"As I said, I am Raiden, the God of Thunder."

"Yeah and I'm the king of the Fairies." Ichigo shot back once more, "What makes you think you are the real deal? I don't recall any 'gods' named Raiden or anything like that." Ichigo continues to stare at the 'Thunder God'.

"If I show you my powers, would you comply and lay down that weapon of yours?" Raiden asks the teen, who lowers his weapon down. Gathering a little of his powers, Raiden shows Ichigo the electricity around him, making Ichigo baffled. "You understand now? I am the God of Thunder."

"I believe that you have power of electricity but not this god status you are telling me. Only if you show me your god-like powers so to speak and I do not wish to die if you are going to volunteer me as a test subject." Ichigo said as he dissolved his bow and arrow.

"As I said, I'm only here in need of your assistance." Raiden said calmly to the orange haired teen.

"Really? Why do you need my assistance? I'm only a student." Ichigo's questions the Thunder God.

"You are aware that power you demonstrated isn't very human right?" Raiden questions him back.

"Yeah I know that. I've been aware of my powers since I was 10 years old. I've recently got more use to my bow and arrow thing for awhile." Ichigo kept a stern look at the Thunder God.

"Recently?"

"Yeah, I've only gotten use to my new powers for about a good year or so." Raiden looks at him very confuse, "This was the power I awoken 8 years ago." Ichigo manifested a large broadsword, making Raiden baffled once he saw his other power.

"Weaponry-like magic?"

"Magic?" Ichigo question the Thunder God.

"Seems you aren't aware what is really going on. If you wish Ichigo, I can have one of my allies train you in the arts of Kombat and they'll tell you about our past." Raiden offers to the orange haired teen.

"Past? Is there any shady deals that you did?" Ichigo was about to pull his sword from his back that is until Raiden gestures him to calm down.

"Not exactly Ichigo. Well tell you our true purpose here in Earthrealm."

"Earthrealm?" Ichigo is very confused on what he was trying to say.

"Maybe if this would help." Raiden puts his left hand on Ichigo's shoulders and soon he teleported the both of them somewhere he has no idea where they are.

* * *

Ichigo had his eyes closed once he felt the ground. "Where are we?" Ichigo slowly open his eyes to see a beautiful world.

"This is Edenia, a world that is similar to Earthrealm Ichigo." Raiden briefly explains to Ichigo who then walks on and is beyond astonished, "You sure this isn't part of uh...Earthrealm?" Once he looks down at the deep waterfall, Ichigo was now scared of the deep fall. "Ok, I don't think so."

"You believe me now?" Raiden crosses his arms together and keeps a stern look.

"Yeah but where is this ally of yours?" Ichigo asks Raiden.

"There." He points at the highest pillar by the castle. Nodding, Raiden teleports the both of them to that tall pillar. Once there, Ichigo sees a woman with her back turn away in a blue themed outfit.

"Who's there?" She asks them.

"Princess Kitana." Raiden kept his composure intact as the woman in front of them known as 'Princess' Kitana.

"Lord Raiden?" Kitana didn't know that her friend and ally. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Kitana asks the Thunder God.

"This is our new ally, Ichigo and he may be an asset in the upcoming battles. I sense great power in this boy." Raiden was confident enough in Ichigo, even though he never saw his true powers.

"Is that so..." She turns her attention to Ichigo, "Well Ichigo, I'm Princess Kitana, heir to the Edenia throne. It's nice to meet you." Kitana bows her head as did Ichigo.

"Uh...It's nice to meet you as well Princess Kitana." Ichigo replies back to her.

"Kitana, can you train Ichigo to harness his powers? He's rather unique with his powers." Raiden asks the princess.

"I think so; I sense a great power in him that's not truly unlocked." Kitana looks back at Ichigo, "If it's alright with you Ichigo, I'll be more than happy to train you in the arts of Kombat."

"If you guys see talent in me and want to 'unlock' the potential and since I don't have a way back home, might as well train and see this 'talent' you all been mentioning. So, I'll help you guys out." Ichigo obliges to them.

"Is there any family you wish to talk to before we start?" Raiden asks him, who shakes his head.

"Don't have any. I'm an orphan." Ichigo stated to them, "I never knew my parents, so I was raised in an orphanage for the past 18 years."

"Sorry, I didn't-" Ichigo stops him.

"Don't worry; you don't have to be sorry Raiden. No one has to be sorry." Ichigo stated to the Thunder God.

"I see." Raiden turns his attention to Kitana, "Kitana, I expect great things coming from you to train this young one. He could be a very important ally to our cause." He then teleports away, leaving the two alone.

"Well Ichigo, if you are ready; this way." Kitana leads the way as the two would walk towards the castle.

To be continued…

* * *

 **There's chapter 2. 7 chapters remain that were made by Flipkicks and then from Chapter 10 going forward will made by me. There's a poll on my profile. You have two weeks left to vote. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. The Reaper and the Edenian Princess

Chapter 3: The Reaper and the Edenian Princess

Getting a pack of ice and placing it on her eye, Cassie didn't think she'll face an opponent like Frost, who was a cyromancer based on her frozen hair and seeing her breath visible, she would never thought that she would face a Lin Kuei warrior like her mother once told her.

"Jacqui, you ok?" Cassie asks her best friend.

"Yeah, I've took worst hits than those guys before." Jacqui shrugs it off as she rests on the couch. "Didn't think you'll save the day Cage." Jacqui mutters to herself as she lies down on the couch.

"I didn't think that chaos was a habit of mine until today." Cassie decided to head to the kitchen and grab a water bottle. "Can't believe I was gonna face this chick or have the Black Dragon clan rain down on the scene." She sighs tiredly and walks back to the living room.

"Still, you think that your parents are going to the rescue?" Jacqui asks her.

"I doubt that." Cassie retorted back at Jacqui. 4 months ago after Cassie's high school graduation, her parents decided to get a divorce after unreconciled differences. She decided to go with her father since she decided to 'follow' her mother's footsteps and join the military. It has been 2 months since she joined the training corp. and she's been doing it with her father's attitude.

"So, did you ask your mother about that teen in Japan?" Jacqui decided to change the subject and goes on her computer.

Cassie shrugs, "I do not know. It'll be interesting if she did but I don't think so." She jumps onto the couch and relaxes herself.

"Still, who is that teen? There are things on the web saying that the teen is actually a male." Cassie looks at her best friend, very curious.

"Seriously?" She questions.

"Yeah, apparently his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, same age as us, about 5'10 and here is his picture." Jacqui turns her computer around for Cassie to see him.

"Orange hair..." Was the first thing Cassie, "He has orange hair. Is that even his real hair color?" Cassie question.

"That's the first thing you question? His hair?" Jacqui raises her left eyebrow.

"I can't help it! I mean look at it!" Jacqui shakes her head from her best friend. "Well I have to admit, he is rather cute." Cassie mutters out loud.

"You think anyone's cute Cassie." Jacqui shakes her head once more, "He's been missing for the past 4 months from what the rumors on the internet say." That catches her attention.

"Really?" She asks surprisingly.

"Let me see..." Jacqui looks up Ichigo's profile on a military secret service profile site; she instantly got the info on Ichigo Kurosaki. "Name: Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 19, Parents: Unknown, Last seen: 4 months ago. Last person to see him: Raiden." Both girls were surprise to hear that. Raiden was both of their mentors and he was the last person to see the orange haired teen Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Raiden was the last person to see Ichigo?" Cassie looks at her confusingly.

"Well if Raiden has something to do with this then my mom must had told him! I told my mom about it." Cassie couldn't believe that her mom told her about the orange haired teen to Raiden.

"So what are you going to do about it? Ichigo's been missing for 4 months and only Raiden knows where Ichigo is." Jacqui replies to her friend.

"I might have to ask my mom about this."

* * *

As Ichigo continues training with the princess, he continues to pant tiredly. "You...are...really...pushing it...Kitana." He continues to pant tiredly. Kitana only smirks behind her mask.

"Are you upset Ichigo?" A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"With you princess? Hell yeah I'm pissed!" He retorted back at the princess, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "I only can use my 'Reaper' powers you call them, I can't fully use my 'bowmen' powers." He pants.

"My my...I didn't think the person under my wing, let alone someone that has caught my attention." She walks up to him seductively, causing the young teen to blush.

"Uh..." Ichigo couldn't get the right words out of his mouth as he felt her hands on his shoulders. "Princess?"

"You are still young Ichigo. I couldn't help but tease you. You are sure display a tough guy but you an innocent child." He continues to blush as she laughs at him.

"Can you cut it out!?" He yells angrily at her. "When did you start to tease me Kitana? Shouldn't you lead your people or help the others warriors of Earthrealm?" He tries to have the princess at like one.

"I know that Ichigo but since you are under my wing, I need to teach you the basics of kombat. Raiden says you have great potential to be one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors." Kitana says as she lowers her mask so that Ichigo can see her beauty.

"Princess?"

"I forgot that this is the first time you've seen me without my mask." Her eyes softened as Ichigo remembered something she had told him.

"Are you sure that you want to proceed to this Kitana? Last thing I remember you had something with a man named Liu Kang, the champion of Mortal Kombat. And plus we've only known each other for 4 months. I still want to know the princess of Edenia and Raiden should appear when the time has come for us to act." He reasons with her as both their heads connect.

"I know..." She took a brief paused, "I know. I don't think me and Liu Kang have anything. Last time I've seen him was before I had to face my mother years ago." The memory of her facing her mother was traumatizing when her mother did killed her. "You are something else Ichigo. I didn't think I would become close to someone else beside my friend Jade." She then remembers what had happened years ago.

"I'm sorry if I unexpectedly brought her up. I'm sorry my lady." He bows his head and apologizes to her. He remembers that Jade decided to stay back so that Kitana can go back to being human once more. While he may not have seen it, Ichigo knew how close she was with Jaden based on the stories she told him.

"You don't have to apologize to me Ichigo. I knew that you didn't mean to bring it up." She decided to give her friend a kiss on the cheek, which Ichigo didn't expect from the princess.

"Uh..." His face brightened up like a light bulb.

"Still easily to tease." She smiles as Ichigo's face now turns red. Without any ideas, he decided to walk away as Kitana knew Ichigo was probably done for the day. 'Innocent to the very end.' She thought as she walks behind him. 'You are destined to be someone great Ichigo and you'll lead the new generation of Earthrealm's defenders.'

To be continued…


	4. The Day of the Fateful Encouter

Chapter 4: The Day of the Fateful Encouter

After 7 years of training under the wing of Princess Kitana, as Ichigo Kurosaki is now a fully trained Edenian Warrior. It's been a tiresome 7 years of training with her highness; he didn't think that she was this tough on training on him. He learned how to hunt animals, fight monster of the NetherRealm that came out of the portal, different martial arts from different guards throughout the realm. Throughout the 7 years, of training he became rather close to the Princess and there were rumors of the two becoming lovers when some of the guards see them having dinner at the main hall together.

He mastered his swordsmanship that is actually the powers of a Shinigami or Soul Reaper; a long lost race of supernatural warriors in Outworld and his other powers as a Quincy; another long lost race of supernatural warriors of Outworld that focus using a power in him called Reiatsu, a form of chi in a individual person. Ichigo is actually the only child of both races and is truly one of the most potential Earthrealm warriors to fight against the forces of darkness as Raiden would drop by to see his progress.

Ichigo was currently residing in his room in the castle that Kitana rules.

"Zzzzz..." Ichigo is dead asleep after training nonstop for the past couple of hours.

A knock on the door, he doesn't answer.

"Zzzzz..."

"Ichigo are you there?" A feminine voice said behind the door.

"Zzzz..." He is still dead asleep on his comfortable bed. He moans and groans from turning to his side to get comfortable.

"Are you there?" The female opens the door as it was Princess Kitana, she looks to see him sleeping. 'I didn't think he was this tired.' She walks up to the orange haired young man and lowers her mask. "Wake up..." She says warmly.

"Mmmmhm." He groans as he turns to his other side on his bed. She had a coy smile on her face as she takes a seat next to him.

"Please get up my strawberry..." She whispers seductively into his ear as Ichigo's hand started moving towards her waist and he gets up.

"How many times do I need to tell you that my name isn't strawberry?" He gets up properly and wraps his arms around her waist. "So...what's up?" He asks tiredly.

"I figured that you want to get some good news." He looks at her confusingly, "After 7 years training you and taking you under my wing; you can go back home to Earthrealm." He's gives a surprising look at the princess

"But Kitana..." He tries to reason with her but she places a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I understand that you don't want to go back home to Earthrealm as you feel you're home is here in Edenia but I think you are most needed back home in Earthrealm to help lead a new generation of defenders along with the old defenders of Earthrealm." She turns around to see Ichigo's face and caresses his cheeks. "I know that you have unfinished business there, questions that have been on your mind since you were born. After all; I got to know someone that I would fall for and care about." She smiles sadly as the two would stare at each other for the longest time until Ichigo decided to capture the lips of the princess of Edenia and he would fall onto his back with the two of them would not be disturbed for the next couple of hours as the two lovers got under the sheets of Ichigo's bed.

Kitana would moan from their kiss as she was flipped on her back as Ichigo is now on top of the princess, who was discarding some of the princess's clothes from her boots, to her hair pins and finally pieces of her armor from her shoulders to her neck.

"Ichigo..." she moans as Ichigo would go on to kissing her neck as Kitana would wrap her legs around the orange haired young man. She could not contain her enjoyment quietly as she felt Ichigo removing the lower clothing of her pants, revealing a black themed bra and panties.

"Getting a little excited aren't we princess." He says huskily to her ear and continues to pleasure the princess of Edenia, who just merely smiles to her lover as the couple decided to show their affection for one another as Ichigo's room was filled with moans and panting.

After two had sex with each other, Kitana snuggles up to her lover's chest. "Please be safe, Ichigo. I don't want to lose anyone else so close to me." She begs him as a single tear came out of her left eye, which Ichigo whips away.

"Don't worry Kitana, I won't die that easily. After all, I was trained under a beautiful, strong and brave warrior princess of Edenia." He complements his lover and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Love you..." She whispers as she falls asleep.

"Love you too, Kitana."

* * *

After training in the military for the past 7 years under the supervision of her parents, Cassie Cage is now finally a Spec ops; due to already knowing the other realms from her mother's stories of the war between realms years ago. She is appointed as First Sergeant in the US Army under the supervision of her mother, Colonel Sonya Blade.

Cassie is currently resting in her bunker until a loud thunderous sound outside. She instantly jumps on her feet from the loud boom and rushes outside to see her mentor, Raiden.

"Is Cassie Cage here?" The thunder god asks the soldiers. Everyone that is in the Special Forces knows of the Thunder God is the current leader of the forces of light.

"Yes sir, she..." The one officer says as Cassie pushes him aside.

"I'm here." Cassie says, "What are you doing here Raiden?" She asks him.

"I figured that you want to meet him." Cassie looks at her mentor confusingly. "Ichigo." He turns to his left side as the orange haired young man walks up to the group. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the new defenders of EarthRealm. Ichigo, meet Cassie Cage; the daughter of the Special forces leader Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage." Raiden introduced the orange haired young man to the young woman in front of him.

"So you're that guy that was all over the news 7 years ago." Cassie pointed at him, "Heard you disappeared and went into hiding but I didn't expect you to be one of us." Cassie says with a half smirk on her face, "and rather handsome in person."

"Did I miss something?" He asks quietly to the thunder god, who shakes his head. "Nice to uh...meet you Cassie." He extends his left hand to her and the two shake hands.

"Likewise Kurosaki. I hope being on Edenia didn't change your point of view on EarthRealm." Cassie replies back to him.

"Don't worry Cassie; it feels the same thing in Edenia. Feels good to be home." Ichigo looks at the military base and sees the aircrafts, helicopters, vans and other military equipment. "So, you are really the daughter of that crappy actor Johnny Cage?" Ichigo asks the female, who chuckles.

"Yes, Johnny Cage is indeed my father. He's still a bad actor but he's my goof ball of a father and I love him." She replies back to him, "If you want; I can show you around California. It's been 7 years since you been home, even though your home is Japan."

"I like that." And soon, the two would walk away and have a pleasant conversation, leaving the officers and the thunder god by themselves.

"Should we?" Raiden waves it off.

"No don't. Let them get acquainted. Ichigo doesn't have a family for most of his life. With him bonding with Cassie for awhile will let him open up to this generation of defenders he'll find a new purpose in his life. The princess of Edenia would like for him to have a 'family' he should have had. I took the liberty of asking Sonya and Johnny to talk to him when the time comes. He will have that desire for a family here along with a future wife to protect his world from the forces of darkness." Raiden answers the officer.

"Yes sir." The officer saluted to the thunder god as he leaves the base.

* * *

Profile number 1

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Age: 25  
D.O.B. Unknown  
Family: Mother and Father (Unknown) Kitana (Lover)  
Race: Human (Soul Reaper and Quincy mix)  
Birth place: EarthRealm (Karakura Town, Japan)  
Variations: Soul Reaper, Quincy and?  
Alignment: Good  
Affiliation: Edenian

Bio: Ichigo Kurosaki, born some time in 2000 from an unknown mother and father and was raised in the orphanage for the past 18 years of his life. Ichigo was trained under the supervision of the Edenia Princess Kitana, where he would learn about his heritage and master his powers of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy. Throughout those 7 years, Ichigo became romantically close to the princess based on their interactions with one another. She is the first person that Ichigo became close to and wants to protect her.

He now goes back home but traveling to Venice Beach, spending time with Cassie and her family for the time being.

* * *

Profile number 2

Name: Cassandra "Cassie" Cage  
Age: 26  
D.O.B. 7/23/1999  
Family: John Carlton aka Jonny Cage (Father) Sonya Blade (Mother)  
Race: Human  
Hometown: EarthRealm (Chicago, Illinois)  
Residence: EarthRealm (Venice Beach, California)  
Variations: Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops  
Alignment: Good  
Affiliation: Special Forces

Bio: Cassandra "Cassie" Cage, born on July 7th 1999 and is the daughter of Hollywood actor/EarthRealm defender Johnny Cage and Special Forces officer Sonya Blade. After graduating high school, she decided to enroll in the U.S. Special Forces under the supervision of her mother and her father. Even though her parents have been divorced 7 years ago, she is still close to her parents and loves them equally (wishing they could get back together)

She now is going to spend some time with Ichigo and have him get familiar with his own realm.

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Kitana

(1)

"My lady." Ichigo greets his lover and summons his Zanpakuto.

"Where have you been?" She questions the young man, opening her fans.

"No comment." He knows that she's rather in a pissy mood.

(2)

"Princess." He greets his lover and summons his bow.

"Still need some training Kurosaki?" She questions her lover as well, opening her fans.

"Not really." He smirks.

(3)

"I heard you went on a date with Cassandra Cage." She hides her face behind steel fans.

"It's not that serious, Kitana." He replies to her by doing a slashing motion on his face, materializing his mask.

"I'll be the judge on that."

(4)

"You dare betray me, Ichigo?" Kitana says with distaste and scowling at her lover, hiding behind her fans.

"You should know I never betray you." Ichigo retorted back to him, doing a slashing motion on his face, materializing his mask.

"The price of betrayal is death."

(5)

"I wish I don't have to hurt you Kitana." Ichigo says, a bit sadden and materializing his Zanpakuto.

"Afraid that I will win?" Kitana questioned, opening her fans.

"No... Your death."

(6)

"What is the meaning of this?" Kitana questions him, hiding behind her fans.

"What happened to _My_ Kitana?" He too questions her, materializing his mask.

"Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't dare strike against me."


	5. Home

Chapter 5: Home

Once the two left the military base, much to her superior's disapproval, Cassie decided to take her father's car and take Ichigo on a short trip to her dad's place. She decided on using her father's corvette to drive to her father's home.

"You sure that your dad is okay with you taking his car?" Ichigo questions the blonde haired driver.

"Don't worry; my dad is cool with it. He's been busy with his unit." Cassie explains to him, but it made him confuse in the process.

"Unit?" He looks at her very confused, "Since was he a leader of a military unit?"

"About 20 years ago when Shinnok, the fallen Elder God decided to invade EarthRealm and tried to corrupt the Earth's Jinsei, the life-force of the earth, and tried to waged war on the other gods." She explains once more to him and continues on driving, "I have to ask, where were you for the past 7 years?"

"Wait you guys know I disappeared?" He questions her, cocking his eyebrow, "Who told you?"

"Well the news stopped about 6 years ago when you went M.I.A. in Edenia from my mother. She was the one to inform me that you were training with the Princess of Edenia and you sure had gotten cozy with the princess." She smirks from her tease, causing the young man to blush for the first time in years.

"No comment." She grins as she continues on driving to her father's place. They took the highway from the Military base to Johnny Cage's house in Venice Beach. She parks the car in her father's garage, where Ichigo sees her father's collection of cars.

"Seriously? Why does your dad has all these cars?" He looks in disbelief, "Does he seriously need all of these expensive ass cars?"

"Well my dad was a movie star back in the day before he did the Mortal Kombat tournament and now he's a military guy." Cassie took out a piece of gum from her pockets, "He's been staying at another base for a couple months and I'll be deploying soon as I am part of my father's team." She says as she chews on her piece of gum. "Come on, I'll show you around his place."

"If you say so." He walks up to her and gets a tour of her father's place; a 34,966 square foot mansion with 2 floors. The first floor contained a large living room with a flat screen TV, 2 leather black couches, a table in the middle of the two couches, a large kitchen with wooden cabinets, different tiles from the kitchen sink to the tiles on the walls, a normal dining area with three seats; presumably for his family. The second floor contained 1 master bed room, a room for her whenever she stays with her father, an a guest bedroom, a small study office where her father spent time on ideas for who knows what, a trophy room for his awards in movies, televisions and awards for being a bad actor for 'Ninja Mime", pictures of him and his family years ago before the divorce from the day Cassie was born, 1st birthday, elementary to high school graduation, awards Cassie received from spelling bees, sports ribbons from participating in soccer and trophies from soccer in high school and so on and so forth.

"Damn Cass, your father sure loves trophies." He looks in disbelief, "I didn't think your dad was serious about winning."

"Well my dad always wanted me to get into sports so I don't get lazy. Since I was born as Cassandra Carlton 'Cage', everyone criticizes me for being the daughter of Johnny Cage so I decided on shutting them up by doing my own thing and soccer was the only way to shut them up." Cassie stated with a smile on her face.

"Impressive."

"Come on, I think we should get ready for our date."

"Wait...a date?" He looks at her confusingly and a bit surprised.

"Since you came back to EarthRealm after training in Edenia for the past 7 years, I figured that you might need to get acquainted on familiarizing with your home, well more like Los Angeles." Cassie said, dragging Ichigo to her dad's room, "You're about the same size as my dad so try on some of his clothes but no bum clothes." She pointed at him and leaves the room so that Ichigo can change.

'Well...since I don't have a choice.' He mutters in thought and looks at her father's large amount of clothing from suits and ties, normal tees to some expensive clothing lines, 'Gee...maybe I should ask Cassie for some advice.' He thought as he goes to Cassie room and knocks on the door, "Hey Cassie, mind if you help me out?" The door slowly opens as he got to see Cassie's body; well more of her backside. Everything says fit, her legs toned, some muscles were shown and other parts of her body that Ichigo was starting at.

She turns around to see him staring at her with a faint blush on his cheeks. "ICHIGO!" She tosses a shoe at him, "What are you doing!?"

"Ow! Sorry I didn't mean too!" He shuts the door, "I thought your door was closed but I didn't think it was slightly opened when I knocked! I was going to ask if you can help pick out some clothes! I'm use to my Edenian clothes I'm currently wearing and I was wondering what a female mind would think of the normal clothes here." Ichigo explains to her.

"You serious?" She puts on a black tank top on, "You don't have any idea how to dress up in normal clothes?"

"Well after being gone for 7 years in a different realm, I sorta forgot what clothes to wear in this realm." He replies back to her, leaning on the wall. "I'm losing some of my connection to my own world for staying in one." He stated.

She sighs in annoyance, "Very well then." She exits the room, wearing the black tank top with a white hoodie with blue stripes on the side of her arms, dark blue skinny jeans and white converse. She enters the room with Ichigo half naked staring at the closest; she didn't think he was this muscular. Then again, she wasn't this close to any male within the past couple of years but there was something different about him, while she just got acquainted with him; she wants to wonder who this Ichigo Kurosaki is, what goes through his head and wonders what lies ahead of his path.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at my back Cass?" He questions her without even looking back.

"H-How did you..."

"I can sense people's chi. I'm not your average human being Cassandra Carlton "Cage"." He smirks and turns around to her, revealing all of his scars from his chest, his ribs and his stomach. There is one scar that was formed as a circle around his heart. "And plus I heighten my sense and heard you coming."

"Well maybe I should have expected that." She caught on the quick wit and smirks, "So what can I help you with?" She walks up to his side and looks at the man next to her.

"Since I have no fashion sense, I figured that you might help me out on this one." He briefly stated, "So you think you can help?"

"I think I can." She then goes and looks at her dad's clothes that are suited for him. 'He's probably 5'11 to 6'1, skinny but muscular. My dad is way muscular but there should be some clothes back in the day.' Cassie thought as she goes through her father's clothes. Tossing and discarding clothes that don't make sense to her, she almost gave until she saw some fitting clothes for him. "Put on these." She tosses the clothes to him, "Figured that you might like these on." She then pats his shoulders and leaves the room for Ichigo to change.

'Well that went well.' He thought as he changes into the clothes and looks at the mirror. 'Not bad.' He's wearing white tee with an angelic theme design, a black hoodie with red lining, black pants and white converse as well. He exits the room and sees Cassie leaning on the wall, smiling for a fact that the outfit suits him.

"Not bad." She commented with a grin on her face.

"Hey you're the one to pick the outfit." He retorts back at her, "Come on, are you going to show me your hometown aka Los Angeles?"

"Don't sweat it. Come on." She then leads the way as the two get into another car, a black Lamborghini Aventador. "Hop in." She opens the other door and soon the pair leaves her father's mansion and head out for Los Angeles.

* * *

Cassie showed Ichigo places he had never seen. He got to see Beverly Hills of the fame and fortune, the rich actors and actresses or the known plastic surgeons, the 'legendary' hot spots from the Hollywood walk of fame, The Dolby Theater, The Santa Monica Place Mall, and Pinky's Hot Dogs (Cassie's favorite place to get hot dog). They went to the amusement parks from the Universal Studios and Disney Land.

He was having the time of his life, he never had this much fun in all of his life. All he did in his life was training; learning his true heritage of 2 lost species of Outworld, learning the ways of martial arts and learning everything from his lover Kitana for the past 7 years.

During their 'date' there was some photographers that took pictures of Ichigo and Cassie together, one picture was them of them smiling, Cassie put 2 fingers behind his head; giving him bunny ears, Cassie kissing his cheek; making him blush much to his displeasure and one with Cassie's arm around his as his guide.

They are currently in one of the most known spots in L.A., the Lukshon, an Asian themed restaurant that serves some of Ichigo's favorite food.

"So how was your day here in EarthRealm?" Cassie questions to her date.

"I have to say, I never had this much fun in most of my life." He replies to her with a sincere smile. "Thanks for helping Cass."

"Don't mention it. I figured that you..." She didn't finish as an explosion destroying the entrance and killing some pedestrians in the way. People were screaming and some of the people were injured in the process. Ichigo managed to protect Cassie by wrapping his arms around her and hitting the floor.

"You ok?" He questions her, standing up in the process.

"Yeah...just dandy." He helps her up and sees some cuts on her head. "What the hell happened?"

"I-" He didn't finished as a shotgun shell hit Ichigo's midsection, sending him over the bar area.

"Ichigo!" She looks at the bar and sees Ichigo not moving. "Damn it!" She was about to get help but there was other 'familiar' faces surrounding her.

"'Bout time we found you." A large man said with a hood and a mask covering his mouth.

"Tremor." Cassie says bitterly.

"You're gonna tell us where your uncle is." He then moves closely to her but what he didn't know is that several arrows went by him, killing most of his men.

"Don't think so bub." Ichigo spat out some blood and jumps over the bar.

"Ichigo! Aren't you suppose to be dead?!" She exclaims and sees Ichigo's veins popping out his body.

"I'll explain later." He changes his power to his Soul Reaper powers and turns his attention to Tremor. "You're next." His eyes turn golden

"You think you-" He didn't finish as his head came out of his head, a clean off of his head.

"Can you beat me?" Is that what you were gonna say?" he scowls at the dead man and dissolves his sword. "You ok?" His eyes turn back to normal and turn his attention to his friend.

"Yeah...just didn't think you'll kill the men around here." She stated and examines the scene, "You are SO telling me about your background." He sighs in annoyance as the Military started showing up, along with her best friend and her parents.

"So this is where my baby girl went off to." Her father walks up to the pair. "What's your name kid?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Just came back from Edenia." He stated.

"Oh so your that kid that dating the princess of Edenia." He smirks, "Name's Johnny Cage, Cassie's father."

"Wait your dating Princess Kitana?" Cassie pointed out and yells.

"It's a long story." He mutters.

"Let's get down to business." They turn to the women in the hat. "I'm General Sonya Blade and Cassandra's mother. Thank you for saving my daughter Kurosaki."

"It's no prob, ma'am."

"Since you rescued my daughter and took out one of the Black Dragon's goons; I propose a deal for you."

"I'm listening." Ichigo said cautiously, but intrigued.

"Since our mutual friend told us that you never knew your parents, with your strand of DNA; we can find out who are your parents and ask why they abandoned you." Sonya stated to him.

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"Join us for awhile and we'll find your parents." Sonya extended a hand to him, which he shakes. "Cage, escort him back to base." Johnny walks up to him and the two started walking to the car.

"Well I hope you like what my ex-wife has to say when you see the squad kid."

"Ex?"

"Long story but let's not get into it. Come on, I have some questions to ask you on our way back to base; especially about this date with my daughter."

"Oh boy." Is all Ichigo says as they left the scene.

"Your dating a guy that's in a romantic relationship with the Princess of Edenia?" Jacqui questions her best friend with a smirk on her face.

"I was showing him around, I didn't think he was dating her." Cassie retorted back to her best friend.

"Sergeant." Sonya walks up to her daughter, "What happened?" Sonya scowls at her daughter as she goes on to explain what she was doing today.

To be continued...

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Cassie

(1)

"You sure are up to this?" Ichigo summons his Zanpakuto.

"Oh I up for this Strawberry." She retorted.

"Damn it, it's not strawberry." He scowls at her.

(2)

"Ichigo." She takes off her earplugs and takes off the safety on her guns.

"Something you want Cass?" He does a slashing motion, materializing his mask.

"Questions on our second date." She replies with a smirk on her face.

(3)

"So you and Kitana." She takes off her earplugs and takes off the safety on her guns.

"Can we stop it?" He does a slashing motion, materializing his mask.

"We're not done talking about this."

(4)

"Cassie." Ichigo summons his bow.

"Something you want honey?" She questions him humorously.

"Don't say things like that." He shakes his head and prepares for battle.

(5)

"This is just training Cass." He summons his Zanpakuto.

"Then help me learn your abilities." Cassie demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

(6)

"Ichigo." She takes off her earplugs and takes off the safety on her guns.

"Need something?" He does a slashing motion on his face, materializing his mask.

"Questions of you and Kitana."


	6. Special Forces, Assemble

Chapter 6: Special Forces, Assemble

"So you and my daughter aren't serious huh?" Johnny questions the young man next to him.

"Yes, if I were to say your daughter and I are serious; I would have straight up lied and go on dates with her behind you back since she is an adult but she was only showing around. I've been gone for 7 years and she offered." Ichigo replies back to the actor/military man.

Throughout their ride from the destroyed restaurant, Johnny has been questioning the young man about his date with his daughter. While Ichigo knows that Johnny is acting as a father to Cassie but he didn't need to keep on asking over and over again.

"I got the idea, no need to keep on asking." Ichigo says annoyingly to, "And plus it wasn't that serious. Your daughter was showing me around L.A. and I didn't know that she was a target to these guys."

"And you happened to take the head off of one of the Black Dragon members, Tremor. I got the idea that you're a mixture of two different races of Outworld but I didn't think you'll kill the man." Johnny tries to reason with the young man next to him.

"He was gonna kill your own daughter Cage." Ichigo growls back at the former actor.

"I know that." Johnny sighs as he tries to compose himself, "Look, I'm grateful that you saved my daughter from being kidnapped by the Black Dragon Clan but you didn't need to cause a great commotion since we need to make sure that the public doesn't need to know about it." Johnny retorts back at him, "Almost every news station was about to come to that restaurant and report the incident but luckily we've road blocked them."

"Since the Black Dragon Clan is a menace to society and you don't want people to be afraid of them since S-F is the world's main protection from outside forces." Ichigo stated to the former actor, "Are any of the other groups such as Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu been active?" He questions him.

Johnny was very surprised to hear this from Ichigo. "You seemed very knowledgeable of the other factions here in Earthrealm kid. The other factions are still a factor but they are both are the current protectors of Asia and we are actually working together cooperatively." Johnny explains to him, "Who-"

"Kitana." He interrupts him.

"I should have figured." He sighs. "By the way, are you sure you want to join us Kurosaki? I mean about the deal you made with my ex-wife."

"It's something I need to find out and why my parents didn't want me." He tightens his fists together, "It's my only opportunity to find out who are my parents."

Johnny felt sad to hear those words coming out of Ichigo's mouth, since his own daughter didn't want to be his daughter during her years as a high school student and the whole rebellion stage but in Ichigo's case; he has no idea who are his parents nor does he have a faint idea on what his parents look. "I see, well I hope this is all worth it kid." Johnny pats Ichigo's shoulders, "And plus if you are 'going' to be in a romantic relationship with my daughter, I approve of you going out." Ichigo looks at , very surprisingly and shocked.

"But sir, I thought you would try to make sure that Cassie was more on her mission than-"

"She is an adult now and plus the way she smiling when she's talking to her friend Jacqui means she is into you kid. You'll just have to get her mother to approve of you." He smirks at the orange haired young man.

"Yeah yeah but I don't think your daughter and I are going to be dating any time soon with this mission your ex-wife is about to tell us." He points at Miss Blade, "My hearing is beyond human since I've been training with Kitana for 7 years in Edenia." He stated clearly to the man next to him.

"Oh oops." He scratches the back of his head. "Well come on, let's introduce you to the rest of the squad." Both of the men walk into a small command center where they see a few other members of the S-F.

"Mr. Cage." Said both of the men in the center, one was a Shaolin monk with a bow and arrow behind his back and another was a 'futuristic' based ninja with a yellow headband.

"Jin, Takeda." He nods to his students, "I would to introduce to you guy, Ichigo Kurosaki. One of our new recruits."

"New recruit?" They both said confusingly and look at each other.

"Ichigo here is actually rather unique. He's a hybrid of two different Outworld races and no he is born here in Earthrealm so no harming him." Both Takeda and Jin nod in agreement.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, I'm Takahashi Takeda, member of the Shirai Ryu." Both Ichigo and Takeda shake heads like men.

"Name's Kung Jin, Shaolin Warrior." Jin introduces himself to Ichigo as well.

"Nice to meet you both."

"So what are your races Ichigo?" Takeda asks the new member.

"I'm a Soul Reaper and a Quincy, as said; I'm an Outworld hybrid but I was born here in Earthrealm."

"Quincy and Soul Reaper?" Jin confusingly asks.

"I think this is a better explanation." Ichigo opens up his right hand and summons black katana with a curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. "Soul Reapers are guardians of the deceased souls of Outworld." He summons a sky blue aura-liked bow and Arrow "While Quincies are the monks of Destruction where they tried to get rid of this 'balance' that I have no idea what but they were all eradicated by Shao Khan many years ago as well as the Soul Reapers and I'm the last of both kinds." He explains to two.

"I see, mind if I test out your skills Kurosaki?" Takeda asks the hybrid, who nods.

"Sure, can use some exercise." He dematerializes his sword and keeps bow and arrow.

"Hang on you two." Both of them look at , "Before you two spar, your both need to get the general's approval." Johnny stated to them both.

"What's going on here?" They turn around to see Jacqui Briggs standing by the door.

"Ah Jacqui...good timing." Cage walks up to her, "Ichigo, this is Jacqueline 'Jacqui' Briggs, my so called niece." Jacqui hits her uncle's arm.

"Always an ass as always Uncle Johnny." She grins and turns her attention to Ichigo, "Nice to meet you as well Ichigo Kurosaki, Specialist Briggs at your service." She introduced herself to Ichigo as she walks up to him and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Specialist Briggs. So you and Cassie are best friends huh?" He asks her, which she nods.

"How did-"

"He has 'super hearing'." Johnny air quoted the 'super hearing'. "Ichigo here is a hybrid of two long forgotten races of Outworld and is the last of his kind. He was trained by Kitana in Edenia for the past 7 years and honed many skills throughout his training." Johnny explained to his niece.

"I see. Hopefully we all can face Ichigo one on one soon but business beckons." Jacqui says as she hands over her uncle a file, "Seems we got something going on. Hopefully it isn't serious."

"Well I'll be damned." Johnny says as he was reading the file, "meet me in the hanger in 5 minutes." Johnny leaves the command center as his daughter enters the room.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I don't know, I gave your dad a file and he didn't look happy when he was reading it." Jacqui explains.

"Is it serious?" She asks once again.

"Who knows but he told us to meet him in the hanger in 5 minutes." Jin shrugs as he leaves the room, including Takeda.

"Guess it must be serious." Cassie says plainly and looks at Ichigo. "Follow me, I'll lead you to the hanger room, come on Jacq." Cassie leads the way as the trio go to the hanger.

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Johnny Cage

(1)

"Cage." Ichigo scowls at the former actor, summoning his Zanpakuto.

"What seems to be the problem my future son-in-law?" Johnny questions him humorously, throwing kicks in the air, one higher than the other.

"Why do I find a ring in my room with Cassie's name on it?"

(2)

"Ichigo." Johnny sees Ichigo walking up to him, taking his sun-glasses from his pocket.

"Time to retire Cage." He does a slashing motion on his face, materializing his mask.

"Don't think so chump." Johnny said, putting on his sunglasses.

(3)

"My favorite son-in-law." Johnny says humorously.

"We're not getting married any time soon Cage." Ichigo retorted back at the former actor.

"Aw and I was hoping for some grand children." Johnny whined.

(4)

"Cage." Ichigo materializes his bow.

"Have any kids yet Ichigo?" Johnny questions him while kicking in the air, grinning too.

"Damn it Cage." He growls at the former actor.

(5)

"Hello Strawberry." Johnny greets the orange haired young man.

"Damn it Cage, it isn't strawberry!" He scowls the former actor.

"That's not what Cass said about you."

(6)

"Crappy actor." He scowls at Johnny.

"What seems to be the problem kiddo?" He asks the Reaper.

"Better give me my money back Cage."

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Takeda

(1)

"Takeda." Ichigo materializes his Zanpakuto in his left hand.

"Ready for a beatdown Kurosaki?"

"Are you?"

(2)

"So you and Jacqui?" Ichigo looks at Takeda curiously.

"And you and Cassie."

"Better not let Jax know that you're dating his daughter."

(3)

Takeda walks up to Ichigo and looks at him, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Takeda activates his whips.

"Ready for a fight with a Reaper Takeda?" He questions him as he materializes his mask.

"You know it."

(4)

"What's up?" Takeda activates his whips.

"Ready for some exercise Takeda?" Ichigo materializes his mask.

"Let's not try to go overboard."

(5)

"So you're really two different races?" Takeda questions the hybrid.

"Yup. Just like you're a psychic or whatever." Ichigo materializes his mask.

"Telepaths." He corrected the hybrid.

(6)

"Whips vs. swords?" Ichigo materializes his Zanpakuto.

"Ready to see who's better?"

"You already know."

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Kung Jin

(1)

"Kung Jin." Ichigo materializes his Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He places an arrow on the string of his bow.

"Time to fight."

(2)

"Why do we have the same voice?" Jin questions the hybrid.

"How should I know?" Ichigo does a slashing his face, materializing his mask.

"Freaky." Jin prepares himself for a kombat of a lifetime.

(3)

"Bow vs. Bow?" Jin questions.

"Tryna out class me Jin?"

"You already know I'm better."

(4)

"Kurosaki."

"Still trying to redeem yourself Jin?"

"I've already redeemed myself."

(5)

"Let's see what you're made of Jin."

"You already know I'm better then you Ichigo."

"Yeah I doubt that."

(6)

"Bow vs. sword?" Jin questions Ichigo.

"Long range vs. Close kombat."

"Let's see who's better."

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Jacqui Briggs

(1)

"So you really have the hearts of two women Ichigo?" Jacqui takes off her parachute.

"I'm not a playboy if you were about to say that Jacqui."

"I'll be the judge of that." She prepares for kombat.

(2)

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Need an ass kicking sweet heart?" Ichigo humorously questions the African American woman in front of him.

"Not on your best day."

(3)

"So you and Cassie."

"And you with Takeda."

"Double date later on?"

(4)

"Miss Briggs." He says plainly as he materializes his bow.

"That Specialist Briggs to you Ichigo." She puts on her power gauntlets on.

"Not Military Jacqui."

(5)

"Jacqui."

"Need some help Kurosaki?"

"More like doing a favor."

(6)

"Specialist Briggs."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Let's skip the foreplay and relive some stress."

* * *

 **I'm planning making a story with just the interactions of the characters from Bleach vs. the characters from MKX. There will be some involving that wasn't use in this story. So if you have any ideas for which Bleach character I can use, I would love to hear it. There's a poll still going on a my profile, so check it out. You still have until Noon Eastern time in the U.S. to vote. Until then, later.**


	7. Lin Kuei's Grandmaster

Chapter 7: Enter Sub-Zero: Lin Kuei's Grandmaster

After Ichigo got to meet the other members of Johnny Cage's unit, they all headed to one of the military plane's Johnny's group uses. Johnny would go on to explained what had happened 20 years ago when Shinnok's forces invaded Earthrealm with some of the deceased warriors of light, including Ichigo's lover Kitana.

"SO! Ichigo is dating the princess of Edenia!" Jacqui playfully smacks Ichigo's shoulders.

"Hahaha bite me Jacqui."

"You sure you want me to bite you or you want Kit-"

"That's enough Jacqui." Johnny interrupts the two's conversation. Both of them just stared at each other, knowing this isn't over. "Any, today marks our 6 week anniversary. Secretary Blake is pleased with our progress."

"You can spit in his hair and he'll be 'pleased' with our progress." Jin retorts back at Johnny.

"He was smart enough to have Mister Cage put this team together Jin." Jacqui replies back to Jin.

"I'm glad I was chosen by the Shirai-Ryu to join you guys. New places...new faces." Takeda added, while he was eyeing on Jacqui, hinting to the African-American in front of him.

"Nice job playboy." Ichigo ruffles his hair.

"As the Secretary pointed out, us old folks are gonna retire someday, so it's time for the new generation to step up: The Shaolin, Shirai-Ryu, S-F, together." Johnny continues on, "Your first mission is to head out to the Lin Kuei Temple in China." Everyone looks at Cage confusingly, "We haven't heard from the Grandmaster in awhile...so we need you guys to make sure they are still on our side. We need to know if they have our back when things started heating up with Outworld. You need to bring him back here and don't be surprised if Sub-Zero's unwilling to cooperate." Johnny briefs his unit but his daughter looks at him confusingly.

"Why would be worried if about Outworld? I thought Kotal Khan respected the Reiko Accords." Cassie asks her father.

"He does but right now he's facing a Civil War against Mileena and her group. If the rebels win, the accords are history and we'll have some trouble." Johnny explains to his daughter. "So for now, get some shut eye, it's gonna be a long ride."

"Yes sir." They all as they all strapped themselves in, Cassie sat next to Ichigo's left and rested her head on his shoulder. Johnny sees this and smirks, hinting to him that his daughter probably found the right person for her, even though it's only been a few hours since they met.

'I guess Ichigo is gonna be my son-in-law. I gotta see how Kitana is gonna take this when my daughter is gonna marry him in the future.' Johnny thought with a grin on his face, he couldn't be happier that his daughter found someone but he still has questions about Ichigo.

Jacqui sees her best friend leaning her head on Ichigo's shoulder, smiling. 'Seems Cass is rather attracted to Ichigo. Interesting.' She thought as she continues on looking at the two sleeping young adults.

* * *

As Ichigo was dreaming, he found himself in this bizarre world once again. The last time he had this dream was 7 years ago when he was training under Kitana 7 months into their training. The landscape has tall buildings, skyscrapers of his old home well more like Tokyo Japan.

'Why am I here?' He questions himself as he walks through the streets of his dream. The first time he received this dream was very odd; the streets were empty, no sign of live anywhere but when he was with someone like Kitana, his world is filled with people but when he is not; his world is filled with anger and regret, something he tries to forget about his trouble past.

{Ichigo.} He turns around to see a feminine appearance in black.

'Who are you?' He asks the female.

{I represent your dark side.} She stated as another woman appears in white.

{And I represent your light side.} The other female says.

'You guys represent my two powers don't you?' They nod in agreement, 'Why are you here? Why am I here?' He questions the two beings.

{We're here to bring you a warning, Kurosaki Ichigo.} He looks at the white being, {As you already know, that Kotal Khan's forces are in peril with Mileena obtaining a god-like power from an unknown item.} The white being explains to him.

'A god-like item?' He looks at her confusingly, 'Can an item seriously be god-like?' He asks her.

{In time you'll understand why it's a god-like power in the future and a person who you thought as an ally might someday turn against you and your friends and love ones.} The black being explains.

'I see...so this item will corrupt an ally of mine and I might someday have to challenge him for this item.' He sighs, feeling a bit depress. 'I hope that it isn't Cass or the others I just met nor do I want it to be Kitana.' The white being walks up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

{It won't be but someone you won't expect it to be but that'll be in the future, Ichigo. Just be careful on who you can really trust.} She warns the young man as soon as he went unconscious.

* * *

"Ichigo." Cassie tries to shake her companion. Ichigo has been knocked out for the duration of their ride to the Lin Kuei Temple and she's been trying to wake him up for awhile with little to no success.

"Hey Cass, you done yet?" Her best friend Jacqui enters the room, "What's going on?" She questions her friend.

"Ichigo's still out. He's fine, heart beat is normal, pulse is normal as well but Ichigo isn't waking up." She stated to her best friend, still worried about the unconscious Ichigo.

"Why not try kissing him on the lips?" Jacqui smirks as her best friend looks at her, shocked that she suggested the idea.

"You can't be serious Jacqui. I'm not gonna kiss a guy, who's unconscious." She retorted back at her friend.

"Kiss who?" Cassie turns her head to see Ichigo regaining consciousness, "What happened?" He scratches the back of his head, "Are we at the Lin Kuei Temple?"

"Yeah...you've been out for the duration of the ride. We've been up since 9 this morning and you were still sleeping." Cassie explains to him, "Come on, we're about to sneak into the temple."

"Give me a minute, heads still fuzzy." She nods as both of the girls head out of the plane. Once Ichigo felt a bit better, he unstrap himself and plans to head on out to meet the rest of the group but a familiar presence was with him.

"Hang on champ." He turns his head to see Johnny Cage still on board.

"Aren't you with your team?" Ichigo questions the unit's leader.

"Let me explain. This isn't a mission to make sure the Lin Kuei are still our allies." Ichigo looks at Johnny confusingly, "This mission is for them to communicate better. They haven't been truly a unit since they don't communicate very well." Johnny explains to him.

"So this is a training exercise?"

"You got it kid. While they are trying to confront Sub-Zero, I want you to be an observer, see what they can improve on." Johnny would go and tell him about their past missions on the plane.

* * *

Cassie and her team were at the entrance of the Lin Kuei Temple, hiding from the grunts of the Lin Kuei.

"Is your dad and Ichigo in this assault Cass?" Takeda asks the blonde.

"I hope so, I want to see what Ichigo's power are. You guys have to be wondering as well." Cassie says as she takes out her gloves from her pockets. "Takeda, Jin: you guys go to the other side." Cassie orders the boys, much to their discouragement, "Now." And soon the boys did as they were told and moved to the other side of the entrance. "Ready?" She asks Jacqui, who nods. Soon they were about to enter the front door but what they didn't know is that Sub-Zero and a group of his Lin Kuei men were with him. They had no choice but to hide once more.

Sub-Zero and his men walked towards the warrior shrine. Kneeling on their knees and a bowing their heads in respect to whatever god they pray (Not trying to offend anybody's religion). Jin saw this as an opportunity but Cassie mouthed 'No Jin' but he wouldn't listen as he walks up to the group.

"Damn it Jin." She mutters as she and Jacqui had to stop him.

"You. I need to-" Jin didn't finish as Cassie pulled his arm, stopping him.

"You are not welcome here. State intentions." Sub-Zero demanded without looking at the group.

"Grandmaster: We need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant..." more of the Lin Kuei ninjas appeared, surrounding them.

"You demand my cooperation, yet you are cut off. What would you do next?" Sub-Zero questions Cassie as he gets up from kneeling and looks at the group.

"My father spoke highly of you Sub-Zero. He wants to talk." Cassie stated to him.

"Talking...always his first choice."

"Okay. Let's try pummeling, now!" Jin made the first move as he would go on to punch one of the men as did the others while Cassie tries to stop the fighting but Sub-Zero struck her, punching both of her sides but Cassie blocks the attacks. Sub-Zero kneed her kidney and Cassie kneed his kidney in the process and kicks his midsection. She tries a right hook but Sub-Zero dodges the attack and headbutts her in the process. Tossing her down to the ground and Cassie tries to use her pistols but Sub-Zero freezes her weapons.

"Cassandra Cage. You lead this group but they do not follow. What would your mother do?" He questions her as his arms started to become more apparent, his veins started showing as his arms started to turn sky blue.

"Stop wasting time and take you down."Cassie stated as she took on the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. While she took on the Grandmaster; Johnny and Ichigo were observing the fight.

"So what do you think?" Johnny asks the Reaper.

"Well Cassie was trying to absolve the situation but Jin decided to use his fists instead of just trying to talk things out with the Grandmaster." Ichigo stated.

"Not bad grasshopper, seems Kitana trained you very well on observing your enemies." He grins as Ichigo pushed him.

"Kitana was doing her job in training me and helping me learn my abilities as a Soul Reaper and a Quincy." He stated once more as he materializes a mask.

"What's that?" Johnny looks at the mask Ichigo was holding.

"Something I'm still wondering." He mutters silently and dematerialize his mask. "Seems your daughter wasn't enough to stop the Grandmaster." he pointed out as Cassie went down.

It would appear so." They see Takeda taking on the Grandmaster, with little to no success, next up was Jacqui but she too wasn't enough to stop him and Jin was the last man up as the fought bravely against Sub-Zero with no success. They were soon tied up by the Lin Kuei.

"Time to make our appearance kid." He stands up and walks towards his unit, as does Ichigo.

"Sub-Zero..Let's talk." Cassie tries to persuade the Grandmaster.

"That opportunity has passed."

"Got any ideas Cage?" Jin questions her.

"You could have followed the old one Jin." Jacqui scowls the Shaolin.

"You're gonna catch hell if you kill us." Cassie stated to the Grandmaster.

"Yes...I suppose so. Chuo! Dangjin!" He orders his subordinates to cut their ties, confusing them.

"That worked?" Cassie looks at her group until they heard a whistle, seeing Johnny and Ichigo on the staircase.

"This was a..."

"Training exercise." Sub-Zero finished what Jacqui was about to say.

"Damn it...why didn't I see this." Cassie mutters quietly to herself.

"You and your friends show great promise, Cassandra Cage. But until you function as one, you will all fall short." He stated to the group as Ichigo and Johnny walked up to the group. "I presumed you are Ichigo Kurosaki, the lover of Princess Kitana."

"Why does everyone knows about my relationship with the Princess." He questions Johnny, who was just grinning at him. He sighs in annoyance and looks at the Grandmaster, "Yes, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Grandmaster." He bows his head in respect to the cyromancer.

"Even without testing your abilities, you show great promise."

"Thank you Grandmaster."

"Mind if I test out your abilities?" He asks the Reaper.

"Don't have a problem with that." Ichigo materializes his Zanpakuto with his right hand and prepares for battle, as did Sub-Zero. Everyone got out of the way for their battle.

Without any warning, Ichigo disappears at in instant, shocking everyone watching the fight.

'Not bad Reaper.' Sub-Zero thought as he blocks Ichigo's attack from behind with his ice sword, everyone's eyes widen in shock. They never thought his skills were beyond what they imagined. Cassie was an awed, she didn't know that Ichigo's skills also had a disappearing act. Jacqui was wondering who could he have gotten behind him, as well as Jin and Takeda.

"So you know my 'flash step' Grandmaster." Ichigo grins at the cyromancer.

"Kitana made sure we all know what your powers were based on the notes she had written down." Sub-Zero stated as he disarms the Reaper and drop kicks his midsection.

"This is gonna be interesting." He smirks as lunges himself at the Grandmaster, who made an ice clone of himself but Ichigo instantly vanished before he could touch the ice clone and reappears in the sky.

"So you mastered the 'Shunpo'; you took your first step backwards when I made my clone. Impressive." Sub-Zero looks at the Reaper, very impressed with his skill.

"I'm a fast learner and you're main strategy is one defense which is your strength Grandmaster." He stated as he levitates down to the ground.

"Very fast indeed." Soon Sub-Zero and Ichigo would go at it, the group of Lin Kuei ninjas and Johnny's group were all looking at the fight, they never thought that Ichigo was this powerful. Cassie wonders what are his origins, what are the Soul Reapers and Quincy's, how has he gotten this strong with in the 7 years of his training.

To be continued...

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Sub-Zero

(1)

"Grandmaster." Ichigo materializes his Zanpakuto.

"Prepare yourself Kurosaki Ichigo." He crushes the ice in his hand.

"I'll be the victor of this bout."

(2)

"Sub-Zero." Ichigo materializes his bow.

"Time to slay a Reaper."

"Not this Reaper."

(3)

"Lin Kuei..."

"Your time is up Hybrid."

"Don't think so Lin Kuei."

(4)

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Trying to stop me, Sub-Zero?"

"Yes...a pity."

(5)

"Hybrid."

"Trying to kill me Sub-Zero?"

"You're out of control."

(6)

"The prodigal son of Raiden."

"Raiden is no father of mine."

"Time to see if you words are true boy."


	8. The Special Forces

Chapter 8: The Special Forces

After a 'humiliating' training exercise with the Lin Kuei, Johnny and his team flew back to the S-F base on Sacramento, California. Cassie is currently in her dorm room where she was down based on her poor excuse as a leader of her father's unit.

She hears a knock on her door, "Come in." She says as the door opens, revealing it to be Ichigo. "What's up?" She asks.

"Don't worry Cass, I'm sure that you're more than capable of leading your team. Don't beat yourself up over it." Ichigo tries to bring up her spirit up as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Thanks Ichigo." She says with a half-smile, "You sure have a lot of faith in me to lead my team." She said with a smirk on her face, "You trying to cheer me up?"

He too smirks at Cassie, "Well after the training exercise, I figured that you might be down so I've decided to cheer you up." She playfully shoves him, "It was your best friend's idea, not mine." He retorts with a grin on his face.

"Really?" She questions, cocking her left eyebrow, "You don't have any other motives to try to cheer me up?"

"We've only meet for about couple days Cassie, it took me months to a year to know the Princess of Edenia. I would like to know you a bit more before I can make a move Cass." Ichigo said, getting a smile on Cassie's face.

"I would like that." She says with a sincere smile on her face, "Thanks, Ichigo." she leans on his left shoulder once more, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"No prob, Cassie." He leans his head on her head. Cassie felt warmth coming from Ichigo, something she hasn't felt in a long time. There was something in Ichigo that she's very intrigued by but she wants to get to know the Soul Reaper/Quincy Hybrid as he said moments ago. While unknown to them, Johnny was overseeing everything in the camera room.

"If only they can see us now." He says with a grin on his face.

"Ain't that invasion of privacy Uncle Cage?" Jacqui questions her uncle.

"Well more like watching over." He corrected her, "There are things that I'm not sure about Ichigo. While I know that he has no family and yearns to find his own family and make a family in the future, what are his intentions? He's a wildcard in this upcoming matter with Outworld in chaos right now." He stated to his niece and continues on watching the two.

"I think you're thinking way too ahead of this Uncle Johnny. I don't think Ichigo's intentions are to harm us but more like learning on what it means to be a regular guy in Earthrealm. Remember that you've told us that he recently came back from Edenia after training with Princess Kitana for the past 7 years." Jacqui replies back to her uncle. "And plus why don't you just ask him about his intentions after this whole ordeal? I don't think Ichigo is that bad of a person." Jacqui crosses her arms underneath her breast and stares at her uncle.

"I'm just being cautious is all Jacqui." Johnny stated to his niece once more.

"If you say so Uncle Johnny." With that Jacqui leaves the room as her aunt Sonya comes in.

"Cage." She says in her professionalism voice.

"Sonya, what can I help you with?" He turns around and asks his ex-wife.

"We have some an unexpected guest here." Johnny looks at his ex-wife confusingly.

"Outworlders?"

"An Edenian Princess." Johnny looks at his ex-wife as if she's crazy.

"You're serious?"

* * *

As Ichigo continues on talking with Cassie, she got to know him a lot more; raised in an orphanage, bullied for most of his childhood due to his orange hair but fought the bullies as his powers started to manifest but it was his Quincy side that manifested first when he was defending a friend from being bullied. During his years in middle school, Ichigo attitude changed drastically when one of his friends die of an incident and he started becoming a loner, he didn't want anything to do with his friends in the orphanage but the only thing he kept on doing was trying to gain full access to his powers.

During his high school years, Ichigo was very anti-social. He never tried to make any friends during his years and he only wishes to finish high school and get away from everyone that is until he met Raiden 7 years ago. From there, he got to learn of his heritage from the Princess of Kitana, who was a former assassin for the now deceased and former emperor of Outworld Shao Khan. Based on her years of 'being' the 'daughter' of Shao Khan, he told her there were races in Outworld that were far more races, more specifically the Quincy and Soul Reapers.

Soul Reapers were known for their limitless potential to be a major player. Their main fighting source is their weapons: the Zanpakutos. Zanpakutos are the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto also got to learn about his second heritage: The Quincy and they are spiritually aware Humans able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons; a bow and arrow form.

Cassie found very fascinating in his story and couldn't help but feel his pain grouping up even though their lifestyles are completely different in terms of growing up. She could immediately fall for him but she wants to really know what makes him tick, just as he did when he and Kitana fell in love. She may get into a fight with the Princess but Ichigo would probably not like the idea of the two of them fighting against each other.

"You sure are interesting Ichigo. I didn't think I'll hear out your whole background in a matter of hours." Cassie says with a smile on her face.

"Well you did ask about my linage and background couple hours ago and I stated everything to you." He smirks as both he and Cassie felt very comfortable with each other, he places his hand on her bed and begins to think. 'While she may not experience what I've been through, she was willing to listen, just like Kitana 4 years ago.' He remembers 4 years ago when Kitana grew more and more comfortable around him as the two were having some of their romantic evenings alone in her castle.

As he kept on thinking, an alarm activated; signaling something in the base.

"What's going on?" Both of them mutter out confusingly as they exited the room and found her friends as well.

"Jacqui, what's going on?" Cassie asks her best friend.

"A portal from Outworld just appeared but your mother is on the scene." She explains.

"What are we waiting for?" Jin questions them as they exited the dorm room and headed to the main hanger, where citizens of Outworld started coming out of the portal in numbers. They see some command centers already set up and they immediately see Sonya, Johnny and Raiden gathered around a table.

"About time you guys showed up." Johnny said as his group walked up to them, "Guys, meet Li Mei and she has a pretty interesting story." They bowed their heads in respect to the Outworlder.

"Our village, Sun Do, was the epicenter of a fierce battle. We've barely escaped with our lives." Li Mei says.

"Such as war." Johnny added, earning a glare from his ex-wife, "I mean, no offense, but...you Outworlders kinda live for that, right?"

"This was different, the Rebels, Mileena, had a weapon unlike anything...entire battalions...erased." Everyone was shocked to hear this, "It was not honorable. Not Kombat."

"Can you tell us about this weapon?" Raiden questions the female Outworlder.

"A talisman, gold, with a centered jewel. Mileena wields its crimson energy without precision." She describes what she saw from earlier on.

"Well that's good then..."

"Not now Sergeant Cage." her mother says to her.

"It is enough that she possesses it. It turns the tide in her favor. The Emperor grows desperately and those who are caught in the middle...pay the price." Li Mei stated to the group.

"If this 'Talisman' is what I suspect it to be, we may all pay the price." Raiden proclaimed to the group.

"We're talking about Shinnok's amulet right?" Jin asks the group.

"It can't be. The base, the vault, your warnings?" Sonya says as she turns her attention to Raiden, "S-F, Shaolin...there's no one that could get past the vault."

"I must be certain." Raiden says as he leaves the group.

Johnny walks up the group, "Well this is cozy." much to his ex-wife's displeasure. Li Mei felt something was going on between Sonya and Johnny.

"You remind me of an Earthrealmer who crossed over with us. He also found humor in everything." She stated.

"Handsome guy right?" He asks with a grin on his face, but Li Mei shook her head.

"He was an Earthrealmer. One of his eyes...glowed red." Sonya's eyes widen, clutching her fists tightly.

"Who does she mean?" Jin questions Jacqui, who shrugs.

"Kenshi, continue with Li Mei. I'm going to the refugee camp. Gotta get to him before he finds away to escape." Sonya orders him as she started walking away from the group, Johnny also decided to leave.

"I'm coming with you." He stated.

"You're going to get an update on camp security from Colonel Flagg." She stated to him.

"Why?"

"Because then you won't be there." She stated to him once more as Ichigo walks up to them.

"I'm going with you Miss Blade. I'm not a member of your forces or your group." Sonya turns her attention to the orange haired hybrid. Johnny looks at the hybrid, a bit surprised from him."After all ma'am, I still want answers." Sonya didn't forget the deal she made with him, nodding her as Ichigo leaves the scene.

"Are we with you?" Cassie asks her mother.

"No. I need you and your team to confirm on Kotal Khan that Li Mei's story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld." She corrected her daughter as she leaves the scene as well.

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Sonya Blade

(1)

"Miss Blade."

"State your business Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You mind if I date your daughter?"

(2)

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ready Miss Blade?"

"I'm not sure you are."

(3)

"Hey mom."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah sorry..."

(4)

"So you're really dating my daughter and the Princess of Edenia."

"They don't seem to mind."

"I'll have to see."

(5)

"My new son-in-law?"

"Johnny told you?"

"That rock in your hand states otherwise."

(6)

"S-F vs a hybrid?"

"Waiting to see who'll win?"

"I got this in the bag."


	9. Live for Her

Chapter 9: Live for Her

After getting orders from her mother/superior, Cassie and her teammates were ordered to get confirmation of Mileena does indeed have the amulet of Shinnok. Before they left, Ichigo and Cassie were together in her room.

"So you and the others are going to Outworld huh?" Ichigo said as he was laying on his back on the bed while Cassie was making sure she has enough ammo for her trip.

"Can't complain about orders but it'll give us an inside look on Khan's rule and such." Cassie stated as she closes her locker and turns her attention to Ichigo.

"How long you think you and our team are going to be there?" He asks the blonde haired young woman, scratching the back of his head.

"Possibly couple hours to a day at least. Hopefully this isn't that serious." She shrugs on the idea. "What about you?"

"Your mom says there is some disturbing at some lake at some rural town in the state of Nebraska. Since the lake has been fenced and sanctioned for no one to entered, figured that they needed some muscle with some 'supernatural' force around the lake." Ichigo stated to her, which made her confused.

"So my mom is sending you on a mission?" He nods to her question, "That's a first. My mom never lets newcomers on a mission unless a whole group of people are with him or her." She stated, "Can you really handle yourself on a solo mission?"

"I'm pretty sure I can Cassie. I'm no pushover and I'm pretty powerful." He stated in a humorous way, "When I was learning my true heritage from Kitana; she told me about the stories about the Soul Reapers and the Quincies when she was a child of Edenia, they were the most powerful and honorable men and women throughout the realms until Shao Khan killed all of them except for my parents and I was born. Throughout my years in Edenia and training with Kitana, I was given a reason to live; protect anyone I care about and defending Kitana is my purpose."

"Defending Kitana?" She said confusingly.

""Ichi" in his name means number one, while the "go" stands for guardian. During my time in the orphanage, one of the caretakers told me the meaning of my name." He explains to her.

'I seriously doubt that.' Cassie sweat dropped as she knows the real meaning of his name. "So what's the name of the place?" She decided to change the subject.

"Crystal Lake."

"What's so 'supernatural' about a lake?" She questions the orange haired young man, who only shrugs.

"That's what I'm going to find out when we each go on our missions." He stands up from her bed and heads for the door.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?" He turns around to only see Cassie's lips on his. Closing his eyes, he wraps his arms around her waist.

'Didn't know he was a good kisser.' She grins happily in her mind as the 'couple' then started to make out. After a good 10 minutes of making out, the 'couple' started to pant after their kiss.

"Wow..." Both of them said in unison as a trail of saliva came out of Ichigo's lips.

"You really wanted to kiss me huh?" He questions her with a smirk on his face, only to get a playful smack on his shoulder.

"Well getting to know the person in front of me, who is incredibly handsome, smart and the list goes on." She cooed, nuzzling in his right collarbone.

"You know that you're gonna have to talk to your mom about this right." He stated.

"Don't remind me." She sighs annoyingly.

"Come on, let's get going before the others try to enter your room." He said as he kisses her forehead. "I think Kitana is gonna kill me when she gets a word of this." He pictured many ideas on Kitana torturing him during his 7 years of training with her. Soon the two exited the room to regroup with everyone.

"Kurosaki." He turns his attention to General Blade. "I would like to introduce you to Kenshi Takahashi; he'll be occupying you on your mission to Crystal Lake." Both of the men shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. I heard that you were here from Sonya and the others."

"Likewise Kenshi. Heard that you are a telepath like your son."

"It's a gift genetically and he inherited my gift when he was born. I can sense your power coming out of you."

"Something I have no control of." Ichigo mutters to himself quietly as the two started walking towards their plane, "I'll go see if the pilot is ready, there is someone that wants to talk to you." Ichigo cocks his eyebrow confusingly as Kenshi pointed behind him, he turns around to see his lover, Kitana.

"My lady?" His eyes widen to see his lover. He runs towards her and wraps his arm around her waist, kissing her neck affectionately. "I miss you." He mutters in her neck.

"Missed you too." She whispers to his ear and nuzzles in his neck.

"What brings you here?" He questions the princess, placing his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck.

"I have some news for you..." He looks at her confusingly as she brought up his hand to her stomach, his eyes widen in shock, "I'm pregnant with your child Ichigo..." She smiles sadly as she knew that this is all sudden, "After that night couple of weeks ago, I went to one of my nurses to make sure everything was fine until she told me that I'm 4 weeks pregnant. I wanted to tell you before you left but now is any good time that I can get." Ichigo wraps his arms around her neck as this was the moment that'll change everything. He was going to be a dad and he wasn't going to abandoned his child.

"I...I can't believe it...I'm going to be a dad." He mutters quietly, still can't believe that he going to be a dad. "I'm not going to abandon you or my child Kitana. I can guarantee you that."

"I also found something interesting." He looks at her curiously, "When I found out that I was pregnant, the nurse told me that you might also want a mistress with your blood mostly that of a Soul Reaper and if you were to want a son or daughter that of Quincy blood, that might help." He looks at the princess very confused.

"I thought my blood was a mixture of both?"

"You are correct that you have both the blood of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy; but with my blood being that of a pure Edenian and your have the blood of Outworlders, something might cause a 'deformation' with our child so hopefully he or she will turn out ok." This made Ichigo very confused but he'll have to read about this later.

"So you're find with me having another lover is what you're saying?" She nods to his question. "Sometimes I don't know if I'm lucky to have a beautiful woman such as you to be on my side Kitana. Thank you, for giving me this chance to raise a new life with you as the mother of my child. I don't know if I could had gotten this far in life without you." He wraps is arms around her once again, "Love you Kitana."

"Love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo Vs Kenshi

(1)

"A blind swordsman?" Ichigo looks at Kenshi confusingly.

"Always expect the unexpected."

"I am surprised."

(2)

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kenshi."

"Let's see what you're made of."

(3)

"Your sword contains ghosts?"

"My warrior ancestors to be more precise."

"Interesting."

(4)

"A Soul Reaper of Outworld huh?"

"The last of my kind."

"Let's see what you're made of."

(5)

"A Quincy huh?"

"A monk of destruction to be precise."

"Let's find out."

* * *

 **There's the last chapter made by Flipkicks. Starting the next chapter and moving forward, the rest of the story will written by me and follow the MKX story. I'll add some romantic scenes here and there but it's going to action based. Last reminder, there's a poll on profile. Check it out. I hope you guys have a merry Christmas and I'll see you in 2016. Later.**


	10. Outworld

Chapter 10: Outworld

Ichigo was riding on a helicopter, preparing to jump off so he could start the mission that Sonya sent him on. But his mind is on other things than the mission, involving Cassie and Kitana. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind as he prepares to jump. "Here's goes nothing." He said to himself as he jumped off to start his mission.

* * *

Meanwhile in Outworld, Cassie and her team were seen walking through a marketplace, looking around the new environment.

"I don't know." Cassie said, looking around. "I expected the sky to be purple or something."

"Don't believe everything you see online." Kung Jin said, getting Cassie's attention.

"What makes you an expert?"

"The Shaolin archives. I studied a lot about Outworld."

"There's no substitute for experience."

"So what makes you our leader? The last I checked, your boyfriend has been in this place way longer than you." That set Cassie off as she and Jin glared at each other.

"Guys, let's stick in the mission." Takeda said, getting in between the two. Cassie looked at Takeda and the team started to walk again.

"Li Mei has to be telling the truth." Cassie said. "An invasion would violate the Reiko Accords."

"'Cause you can always trust an Outworlder…" Jin said, giving his doubts.

"But if Outworld's our ally, why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm War?" Takeda questioned. "Against Quan Chi and his team of…"

"…Revenants?" Jin said, finishing Takeda's question. "Like Jacqui's dad?"

"Asshole!" Jacqui cursed, glaring at Jin.

"It's not an alliance. It's a non-aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

"A point might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings." A new voice said, getting the team's attention as several outworld soldiers surrounds them. With the soldiers was a man wearing black clothes with a brown leather vest, gauntlets, boots, a mask over his lower face, and a Stetson hat on his head. It was Erron Black. "Now state your business, including a reason why we shouldn't kill you."

"I can read you." Takeda said, looking at Erron. "You're not from Outworld."

"I'm from Earth Realm like you." Erron explained. "But my employer, Kotal Khan, is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld. Now state your business."

"We're emissaries." Cassie said. "We need to talk to Kotal Khan." She reached to her belt and took a badge that Raiden gave her. "Here, we have Raiden's official seal."

Erron looked at the seal and said, "I can buy one of those at that stall right over there."

"Look…you can arrest…or even kill us." Kung Jin said, getting the former Earth Realmer's attention. "But if we're telling the truth, you probably cut a pay cut or worse. But if you take us to the Khan, I'll tell him you took us down. Maybe you get a bonus. You can't lose."

Erron Black looked at Jin with narrowed eyes and then at the team. "Follow me." He turned around and started to walk with Team Cage following him. They walked towards an area which a large group of people are gathered to watch what appears to be an execution.

"In these of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our Emperor to use at his discretion." A solider read from his scroll to the people. "To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Kotal Kahn himself." The solder looked at the man was convicted of a crime. "Therefore, having been found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death."

"I was hungry!" The convicted man said as the soldiers put on him, face down on a block.

"Your sentence will be carried out…immediately!"

Kung Jin widened his eyes in shock that what he saw. "Death? For petty theft?" he questioned, looking at Erron Black.

"Remember where you are." Erron warned. Jin narrowed as he started to go through the crowd to get the executioners.

"Jin?!" Cassie said shocked.

Erron pulled out one of his guns and aims it at the Shaolin. Cassie quickly knocked the mercenary to the ground as Jacqui and Takeda started to fight the soldiers. As one of the executioners lifted his weapons to execute the man, an arrow hit him shoulder, knocking him. The other executioners drew their weapons and charged towards Jin. Jin quickly knocked them out and continued towards the execution block. Cassie and Erron continued to exchange blows with each others. Erron blocked every one with Cassie's punches and kicks and Cassie avoiding getting shot by Erron's guns. Erron blocked another one of Cassie's punches and hit her head with the handle of his gun, knocking her back. He looked towards Kung Jin and ran towards him.

Kung Jin knocked out the other executioners and headed towards the convicted man. He cut the restrains off and said, "Get out of here…go!" The man nodded and ran away with his friend. As he was about to join Cassie and the others, he saw Erron Black standing in front of him.

"I knew that I shouldn't have listened to you." Erron said, narrowing his eyes at Jin.

"A lesson in trust…from a mercenary."

"Well here's another learning opportunity."

Erron Black took out both of his guns and fired at Jin, who blocked the bullets with his bow. Jin charged towards the mercenary, trying to hit him with his bow but it was blocked as well. Erron pointed a gun at Jin's face. Jin quickly moved his head out the way as Erron fired, making the bullet graze him as blood came out of his check. The mercenary hit Jin with his gun and quickly knocked him down. Erron turned towards the Shaolin to shoot him again. Jin quickly loaded his bow and fired an arrow at the mercenary's hand, causing him to drop his gun. As Erron reached for his other gun, Jin quickly shot it with another arrow. Jin stood back up and charged at the mercenary and hit him in the head with his bow, knocking him out.

"I'm a quick learner."

Cassie, Takeda, and Jacqui continued their battle against the Outworld soldiers as the ground started to shake underneath them. They looked at what was causing the shaking and saw a large brute wearing a red cloth on its head that is bound by ropes, exposing one red eye, and armor on its arms and legs. It was Torr.

"Havitamah!" a high pitched voice shouted. On Torr's back is a girl with leather straps on her body and clawed gauntlets on her hands. It was Ferra. "otayGAH! Let's play, Torr!" Torr let out a loud roar and continued towards Cassie's team.

"You couldn't just ask for a pony like every other girl?" Cassie questioned.

"The archives never mentioned symbiotes." Jin said, taking out another arrow and loading it onto his bow.

Jacqui charged towards Torr first, taking a swing at the brute but Torr easily lifted her, ready to counter. Kung Jin fired an arrow at the brute and hitting his shoulder, causing him to drop Jacqui. Torr took the arrow out of his shoulder and headed towards Jin but was blocked by Takeda. Torr threw a punch down at Takeda but it was dodged. Takeda threw a punch of his own but Torr caught it and threw him to the ground. Before Torr could do more damage, Jin shot another arrow at Torr, hitting his shoulder again. Torr removed the arrow and charged at the Shaolin again. Cassie charged at Torr with a kick but the brute caught and punched Cassie in the face. Then Torr grabbed Cassie with both arms lifting her up to Ferra. Jin fired an arrow at Ferra but the little warrior avoided it and stabbed Cassie in the shoulder with her blades. Torr dropped Cassie and walked towards Kung Jin.

"You here make trouble, Skinny?" Ferra challenged. "Trouble make you!"

Torr charged towards Jin, trying to run him over but Jin quickly jumped out of the way. Jin loaded his bow with another arrow and aimed at Torr. He fired at the brute and hit other shoulder from behind. But like before, it did little to faze him as he charged towards the Shaolin, punching him in the gut and knocking him in the air. Ferra jumped towards the Shaolin, drawing the blade on her gauntlets and stabbing Jin in the face with them. Ferra jumped back towards Torr as Jin fell to the ground, holding his face in pain. Torr picked Jin up by his arms as Ferra prepares to attack again. Jin started to move, trying to loosen Torr's grip but he couldn't. Jin lifted both his feet up and kicked Torr in his chest, forcing him to release his grip. He took out another arrow as it started to glow. He fired it at Torr, hitting his shoulder. This time, the brute was affected by Jin'a arrow. The shaolin drew one more arrow and hit the shoulder, knocking the brute down.

"I would love to learn more about you." Jin said. "Too bad you're insane." Jin ran past the defeated Ferra and Torr and towards his team. "Are you guys alright?" Before they could answer, more Outworld appeared and surrounds them as a woman with a yellow chitinous hide wearing a black hood and top walks towards them. It was D'Vorah.

"The Earth Realmers, yes?" D'Vorah said. "This one must learn more of your diplomatic techniques."

"We're here to see Kotal Khan." Cassie said. "General Blade's…"

"You interfere with Outworld matters." D'Vorah said, cutting Cassie off. "The penalty is death."

"I'm sensing a theme…" Cassie said quietly to herself, glaring at Jin.

"But as we honor the Reiko Accords, we will consult the emperor. You will await him here." D'Vorah walked away to find the Outworld emperor.

Cassie looked at Kung Jin and said, "You wanna take this opportunity to tell us what fuckshit you were thinking?!"

"I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war for a bread theif." Takeda said.

Jin looked at the team and said, "It's because not all thieves are irredeemable."

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Erron Black

(1)

"A mercenary..." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"It's just money, nothing personal." Erron Black said, spinning the revolver on his pistol.

"It's going be very personal in a minute."

(2)

"You're trying to kill me?" Ichigo asked, drawing his zanpakuto.

"You're my next target." Erron Black said, spinning the revolver on his pistol.

"That's answers that question."

(3)

"Take a seat, junior." Erron Black said, putting his pistols in their holsters.

"I prefer standing better." Ichigo said, forming his hollow mask.

"You'll be down in one shot."

(4)

"Mr. Kurosaki..." Erron Black said, putting his pistols in their holsters.

"Mr. Black..." Ichigo said, forming his hollow mask.

"Introductions complete, let's get to business."

* * *

Ichigo vs. Ferra and Torr

(1)

"What are you?" Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Torr carry Ferra, Ferra ride Torr!" Ferra shouted.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Forget I asked."

(2)

"Berry boy!" Ferra shouted as Torr let out a loud roar

"That's not what my name means!" Ichigo said, forming his hollow mask.

"Stomp and smash, Torr!"

* * *

 **It's back! Hopefully in the next chapter, I can make the fight scene a whole lot than I did with this chapter. Thanks for reading and on March 12th, I'm going to bring the interactions involving Ichigo and other characters of Bleach against the characters of MKX as well as fatalities for the Bleach characters. Until then, see ya.**


	11. Kung Jin vs Kotal Kahn

Chapter 11: Kung Jin vs. Kotal Kahn

 _Jin ran past the defeated Ferra and Torr and towards his team. "Are you guys alright?" Before they could answer, more Outworld appeared and surrounds them as a woman with a yellow chitinous hide wearing a black hood and top walks towards them. It was D'Vorah._

" _The Earth Realmers, yes?" D'Vorah said. "This one must learn more of your diplomatic techniques."_

" _We're here to see Kotal Khan." Cassie said. "General Blade's…"_

" _You interfere with Outworld matters." D'Vorah said, cutting Cassie off. "The penalty is death."_

" _I'm sensing a theme…" Cassie said quietly to herself, glaring at Jin._

" _But as we honor the Reiko Accords, we will consult the emperor. You will await him here." D'Vorah walked away to find the Outworld emperor._

 _Cassie looked at Kung Jin and said, "You wanna take this opportunity to tell us what fuckshit you were thinking?!"_

" _I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war for a bread theif." Takeda said._

 _Jin looked at the team and said, "It's because not all thieves are irredeemable."_

* * *

"Your news of refugees is troubling." Kotal Kahn said, after Cassie's story about the refugees as he walks towards the execution platform where Kung Jin freed the bread thief. "Their exodus to Earth Realm was not known to me. I do know this. I invited no guests from Earth Realm. Certainly none who would disrupt an execution of justice. How do I know you are not allied with Mileena? Perhaps her new found has earned her new friends?"

"Friends?" Cassie exclaimed. "No, no! We're not even sure that's Shinnok's Amulet she has…"

"She employs Shinnok's Amulet against me?!" Kotal said, cutting Cassie off. "The very item Earth Realm sword would be safe in its care?! When Outworld was offered no participation?!"

"We were under attack, not Outworld!"

"Kotal Khan…the Fire that Burns the Sun…" Kung Jin said, cutting Cassie off. "We're here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule."

Kotal Khan looked at Kung Jin and said, "At least one Earth Realmer can forge words like silver. But I recall and Earth Realm expression, 'There is more honor among thieves than diplomats.'"

"I've had the questionable fortune to be both, Emperor. But I'm telling you the truth."

"You are allied with Mileena." Then Kotal looked at D'Vorah. "You may carry out your sentence."

"Kotal Kahn!" Jin shouted. "Under Outworld law, I claim the right of Defense…by Kombat." The rest of the team looked at Kung Jin with widen eyes.

"What?!" Takeda said shocked.

"You're gonna fight…a duel?" Jacqui questioned.

"To absolve us of all accusations." Jin said. "Denying the request brings dishonor upon the accuser."

Kotal narrowed his eyes at the Shaolin. "You know much of Outworld." He said, walking down the execution platform.

"But know also that the duel ends in death." D'Vorah added.

"You have won nothing. Merely…a few more second of breath."

The marks on Kotal Kahn's body started to take on an orange glow as he charged toward Kung Jin. Jin quickly jumped out of the way of the charging emperor and loaded his bow with one of the arrows left after his fight against Ferra and Torr. Kotal grabbed the arrow and throw to the ground as he charged towards Jin again.

'What the…' Jin thought, feeling the energy leaving his body. 'He's draining me.' The emperor threw Jin down, making him skid on the ground a few feet.

"Come on, Earth Realmer." Kotal taunted. "Is that all you got?" Jin struggled to get to his feet as the Kahn walked towards him. Jin reached back to get another arrow but Kotal was already in front of him "That won't work." Kotal clothesline Jin in the gut. Jin coughed up blood as he was sent flying into one of the stone pillars being constructed.

Jin wrenched in pain as he struggled to get to a knee. He grabbed another arrow and fired it at Kotal. Kotal grabbed the arrow with ease to see the shaolin charged towards him. He threw the arrow down as he grabbed the bow and kneed Jin in the face, making him fall back. Jin quickly rebounded loading his bow with his last arrow again and his arrow started to glow. He fired it at the Kahn who quickly moved out of its way. Jin quickly ran up the stone pillars and leaped in the air towards the emperor. Kotal narrowed his eye as he jumped in the air and grabbed Jin by the neck."I told you that won't work." He said.

"Maybe, this will." Jin said, pointing the end of his bow with the dragon head at the emperor's gut. He fired a blast the dragon's head at the emperor, causing him to crash to the ground. Jin fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"And now, Emperor?" Jin asked, standing over the fallen Outworld emperor.

The glow in the mark on Kotal Kahn's body started to fade as the Emperor silently admits defeat. "The charges against you are void." Kotal said. "I say to all that Earth Realm means Outworld no harm." The emperor stood back up to his knees, looking at the ground. "Now kill me. Be done it." Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda walked towards their friend.

"You're not actually gonna…" Cassie questioned.

Jin walked towards the Emperor and said, "Instead of your life, I claim your service." Kotal looked up at the Shaolin. "If Mileena does have the amulet, we can get it from her more easily if we work together." Kotal stood back up to his feet as D'Vorah looked towards him.

"Emperor, they cannot be trusted." She said.

"D'Vorah." Kotal said, looking at the bug woman. "Can you not perceive…I am indebted to them." Kotal Khan extended his hand and Jin shook it.

"You honor us, Kotal Khan." Jin said. "Our gratitude is wide like the ocean."

"I'll talk to General Blade." Cassie said. "Tell her about our new…arrangement." Kotal Khan nodded as the alliance was forged.

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. D'Vorah

(1)

"D'Vorah..." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"The emperor suggests you depart." D'Vorah said, revealing her stingers.

"Tell him that I'm staying put."

(2)

"D'Vorah..." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"This One requires power, yours." D'Vorah said, revealing her stingers.

"You're not getting anything from me."

(3)

"Fresh prey..." D'Vorah said, petting one of her insects.

"This prey is going be the hunter." Ichigo said, forming his hollow mask.

"As you try, you will fail."

(4)

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." D'Vorah said, petting one of her insects.

"I knew I should've brought a fly squatter." Ichigo said, forming his hollow mask.

"As you suffer, we enjoy..."

* * *

Ichigo vs. Kotal Kahn

(1)

"Emperor, let's talk." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"I've grown tired of talk." Kotal Kahn said, cutting his own hand.

"Fighting it is, then."

(2)

"Kotal Kahn..." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Is this how you greet an emperor?!" Kotal Kahn asked, cutting his own hand.

"Trust me, you would prefer this way better."

(3)

"I insist you support my rule." Kotal Kahn said as a beam of light shines down upon him.

"Kitana taught me to never trust a Kahn." Ichigo said, forming his hollow mask.

"Then die."

(4)

"Mr. Kurosaki..." Kotal Kahn said as a beam of light shines down upon him.

"I'm honor that you know my name, Emperor." Ichigo said, forming his hollow mask.

"I shall honor you in Kombat."


	12. The Infiltrator

Chapter 12: The Infiltrator

 _Jin quickly ran up the stone pillars and leaped in the air towards the emperor. Kotal narrowed his eye as he jumped in the air and grabbed Jin by the neck."I told you that won't work." He said._

" _Maybe, this will." Jin said, pointing the end of his bow with the dragon head at the emperor's gut. He fired a blast the dragon's head at the emperor, causing him to crash to the ground. Jin fell to the ground, landing on his feet._

" _And now, Emperor?" Jin asked, standing over the fallen Outworld emperor._

 _The glow in the mark on Kotal Kahn's body started to fade as the Emperor silently admits defeat. "The charges against you are void." Kotal said. "I say to all that Earth Realm means Outworld no harm." The emperor stood back up to his knees, looking at the ground. "Now kill me. Be done it." Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda walked towards their friend._

" _You're not actually gonna…" Cassie questioned._

 _Jin walked towards the Emperor and said, "Instead of your life, I claim your service." Kotal looked up at the Shaolin. "If Mileena does have the amulet, we can get it from her more easily if we work together." Kotal stood back up to his feet as D'Vorah looked towards him._

" _Emperor, they cannot be trusted." She said._

" _D'Vorah." Kotal said, looking at the bug woman. "Can you not perceive…I am indebted to them." Kotal Khan extended his hand and Jin shook it._

" _You honor us, Kotal Khan." Jin said. "Our gratitude is wide like the ocean."_

" _I'll talk to General Blade." Cassie said. "Tell her about our new…arrangement." Kotal Khan nodded as the alliance was forged._

* * *

Back at the Refugee camp outside of the Special Forces' base, Sonya was talking to Cassie on the phone as she walked the camp with some of S-F solider behind her.

"Thanks for the head's up, Sergeant." Sonya said. "Stay with Kotal Kahn. We'll figure out next steps once I've got Kano locked down."

"Yes, ma'am." Cassie said. "Cage out."

Sonya put her phone back in her pocket as she stopped walking to look around for Kano. "He's still here. I can feel it." She started to walk again until she saw two soldiers carrying a stretcher a body bag on it. "Report…"

"One of the refugees." One of the soldiers said. "Found her near the north perimeter." Sonya's unzipped the bag and saw the dead woman with her tongue shoved into her neck.

"That's one of Kano's 'neckties'." Sonya said as zip the bag up. "Inform Li Mei. Tell her we're investigating." The soldiers nodded and they continued to carry the body away. Sonya took out Raiden as a small hologram of the thunder god appeared from it. "Raiden, what did you find?"

"Shinnok's Amulet is indeed stolen." Raiden said. "Replaced by an exquisite duplicate."

"Damn it!"

Then something happened on Raiden's said, catching the thunder god's attention. "Something's happening." He said. "I'll speak to you once I…" The hologram disappeared before could finish his sentence.

"Raiden?" Sonya called out. "Raiden!" She turned towards her soldiers. "Lieutenant, I need you to take to Fort Charles. Check in with Raiden and report back." The lieutenant nodded as he and the other soldiers walked towards a nearby helicopter. Johnny saw the soldiers leave as he walked towards his ex-wife.

"What's goin' on?" Johnny asked.

"What's your update from Colonel Flagg?" Sonya responded with another question.

"He said, 'Why are you bothering me?' and I said, 'Because my ex-wife is a pain in the…'" Sonya shook her head, walking away from the former actor. Johnny quickly walked up and got in front of her. "Where you goin'? You can't just walk away. I'm in this too."

"Not my decision." Sonya said. "Thank your buddy, Secretary Blake."

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "This is what split us up in the first place. You disappear in your work. Never time for me and Cassie."

"I had responsibilities. Sorry you couldn't be the center of attention."

"There was a time when you cared more about your family than your job, General." Johnny said, walking pass his ex-wife. Sonya let out a quiet sigh and continued to walk toward where Li Mei and Kenshi were standing. In front of them was four lines with Outworld refugees being interviewed.

"You seem to know this Kano intimately." Li Mei said, looking at Sonya.

"Not the word that I'd use." Sonya said. "But yes, I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Shinnok's invasion."

"Why would he return now?" Kenshi asked.

"All is that he's…" Sonya stopped she looked at one of the refugees being interviewed. It was the woman she saw in the body that Kano killed. "…caught." A smirk appeared on her face. "Gotcha." She noticed to the blind swordsman to

"Are you lost?" Kenshi asked. The woman tried to run the other direction but saw Sonya blocking her path. The woman smirked as she poked her arm, transforming into a man with a metal plate over a portion of his face with red eye, a red metal circle on his chest, metal gauntlets on his arms, and wearing blue army pants. It was Kano.

"Hello, love." Kano said. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough." Sonya said, taking out her communicator. "This is General Blade. I need MP's to my location immediately."

"Aw, let's keep this between friends." Kano said as Sonya puts her communicator away. "A trade! Info for freedom."

"I don't negotiate with scumbags."

"Well then…if mother won't play nice…maybe daughter will." That hit Sonya's nerves.

"If you ever…"

"Back off…and all's well." Kano said. "Piss me off…and Cassie's gonna meet Uncle Kano."

"I swear to god I'll kill you."

Sonya charged at the leader of the Black Dragons throwing punches and kicked at him. Kano easily blocked the attacks and firing some punches of his own. Sonya blocked Kano's punches as she grabbed his arm and took him down with a judo throw. Kano quickly get up and threw punches and kick at Sonya. Sonya blocked Kano's attacks and started counter with punches and kicks of her own, hitting the mark. Sonya continued her furry at the Black Dragon leader, pushing him back. Sonya punched Kano several more times, knocking him down.

"Now tell me, where's Shinnok's Amulet?!" Sonya demanded, standing over Kano. Kano's robotic eye started to glow, blinding Sonya. Kano smirked as he headbutted Sonya, He stood back up and punched Sonya in the face, in the gut, and in the face again, knocking her down.

"Sorry love, but I'm afraid I have to cut our time short." Kano said as he reached for one of dagger on his back. "Don't worry, I'll tell little Cassie that you said goodbye when I see her." Kano swung his dagger at Sonya but another blade appeared and intercepting Kano's. Sonya looked up and Ichigo standing between her and the Black Dragon's leader.

"Ichigo…" Sonya said, looking at the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"Sorry I'm late." Ichigo said, looking at the general. "My mission took a little longer than I thought. Don't worry; I'll take care of this guy." Ichigo pushed Kano back with his sword. Kano stopped himself from going back farther, glaring at Ichigo.

"Who are you then?" Kano asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said. "The guy who's gonna to kick your ass."

"Really? You picked the wrong day to stick your nose to grown-up's business, sport. Perhaps, cutting you ear-to-ear to teach you that lesson." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the black dragon's leader as their battle was about to begin.

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Kano

(1)

"Hey there, jackass." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Watch your tongue or I have it!" Kano threatened, putting a piece machinery on his chest.

"I've have your head first."

(2)

"Picked the wrong day." Kano said as a blade come out of his gauntlet.

"You scared for me beating you down?" Ichigo taunted, forming his hollow mask.

"You're going home in a box or two."


	13. Ichigo vs Kano

Chapter 13: Ichigo vs. Kano

" _Now tell me, where's Shinnok's Amulet?!" Sonya demanded, standing over Kano. Kano's robotic eye started to glow, blinding Sonya. Kano smirked as he headbutted Sonya, He stood back up and punched Sonya in the face, in the gut, and in the face again, knocking her down._

" _Sorry love, but I'm afraid I have to cut our time short." Kano said as he reached for one of dagger on his back. "Don't worry, I'll tell little Cassie that you said goodbye when I see her." Kano swung his dagger at Sonya but another blade appeared and intercepting Kano's. Sonya looked up and Ichigo standing between her and the Black Dragon's leader._

" _Ichigo…" Sonya said, looking at the orange haired Soul Reaper._

" _Sorry I'm late." Ichigo said, looking at the general. "My mission took a little longer than I thought. Don't worry; I'll take care of this guy." Ichigo pushed Kano back with his sword. Kano stopped himself from going back farther, glaring at Ichigo._

" _Who are you then?" Kano asked._

" _I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said. "The guy who's gonna to kick your ass."_

" _Really? You picked the wrong day to stick your nose to grown-up's business, sport. Perhaps, cutting you ear-to-ear to teach you that lesson." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the black dragon's leader as their battle was about to begin._

* * *

Ichigo and Kano stood several feet from each other, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Ichigo planted his zanpakuto on the ground and he got into a fighting stance. Kano narrowed his eyes and charged towards Ichigo, throwing a punch at him. Ichigo easily pushed it away as Kano continues to punches and kicks at Ichigo. Ichigo's hand-to-hand combat skills have greatly improved due to his training with Kitana. He continued to block and dodge Kano's shots and started to throw punches and kicks of his own, most of the strikes hitting him. Ichigo threw another punch at Kano but it was caught and Kano threw Ichigo to the ground. Kano took another knife and drove towards Ichigo's throat. But his movements stopped as he saw a bow made of energy formed with an arrow aimed for the red circle on his chest.

"Quick little bastard, aren't you?" Kano snarled.

Ichigo smirked and said, "You haven't seen anything yet." Then Ichigo disappeared from Kano's view, causing the head of the black dragons to widen his eyes. Kano quickly looked behind his shoulder and saw mid-air, slowly falling with his bow aiming at him. Ichigo fired an arrow at the mercenary as Kano threw his knife at him. Ichigo's arrow easily destroyed the knife and continued its course towards Kano. Kano quickly moved out of the way as the arrow crashed to the ground. Ichigo landed on the ground charged towards Kano. He charged toward Kano and the two started to exchange strike with Ichigo getting the upper hand. Ichigo struck Kano several more times before Kano caught one of his punch and headbutted him. Kano kicked Ichigo in chest, sending him back a few feet. Kano launched himself towards Ichigo like a cannon ball, knocking him down. Ichigo tried to stand back up but Kano quickly got him in a headlock and kneed him in gut, causing him to cough up blood. Kano picked Ichigo up by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face, knocking him back down. Kano slowly walked Ichigo, taking out another knife. Ichigo took out his bow again and fired an arrow at the mercenary and Kano quickly dodged it. Kano looked back down at Ichigo only find out that he wasn't in front of him anymore. Ichigo appeared behind Kano and kicked him in the face, knocking Kano down and forcing him to drop his knife. Kano quickly stood back up only to be superkicked by Ichigo and fell back down to the ground again.

"No, we're not done with you." Sonya said, walking towards the fallen Kano. Kano tried to sit up but Sonya kicked him back down. She got on top of Kano and started to choke him.

"Alright…Alright…" Kano said as Sonya is still choking him. "Get off of me!"

Johnny saw what was happening and ran towards his ex-wife. "Sonya, ease up!" he shouted, trying to Sonya off of Kano. Sonya shoved Cage as she went back to choking her most hated nemesis.

"You kill me…never find…amulet!" Kano breathed out as he started to feel his life flash before his eyes.

"Sonya, we need that info." Sonya didn't listen and continued to choke the life out of Kano. "Sonya, don't make this another thing you'll regret." Sonya closed her eyes bitterly as she let the Black Dragon leader go. Kano was coughing, holding onto his neck as he tries to get air back into his lungs.

"Talk!" Sonya demanded.

* * *

Back at Outworld, Kung Jin and Takeda were walking up the stairs to the entrance of Kotal Kahn's palace as Cassie was on the phone, talking to her mother.

"The Kuatan Jungle?" Cassie questioned her mother.

"She's with at least two divisions of Tarkatans." Sonya said. "They're on the move constantly to avoid detection."

"That's not far." Jacqui said, looking at the map on her communication. "Maybe two-hundred kilometers."

"You know what to do."

"Yes ma'am." Cassie said.

"Good luck. Blade out." Sonya said, before hanging up.

"You have new information?" Kotal Kahn said as he and D'Vorah walked towards Cassie and her team. "From Earth Realm?"

"Kano talked." Cassie said. "He gave us details on Mileena's location. She has the amulet, but she's got a lot of protection."

"We will strike immediately."

"Perhaps a two-pronged approach." D'Vorah suggested. "The army will engage Mileena…distract her…while This One retrieves the amulet."

"Not alone." Cassie said. "This One's coming with."

"Stealth is of the essence…"

"Did you not hear me?"

"You may assist in the main strike."

"D'Vorah…" Kotal said, getting D'Vorah's attention. "We will grant their request…and I will finally be rid of Mileena." D'Vorah looked at the emperor and nodded.

To be continued…


	14. Terrifying Secret

Chapter 14: Terrifying Secret

Deep within the Kuatan Jungle, D'Vorah and Cassie ran through Mileena's camp, trying not to be detected as they search for Shinnok's amulet.

"There…" D'Vorah whispered, mentioning towards one of the tents that a Tarkatan and a man with black hair tied in a pony tail wearing a mask over the lower part of his face and purple cape exited. It was Rain. After the Tarkatan left, Cassie quickly ran towards the Edenian, pointing her gun at him as D'Vorah ran on the other side.

"Here to surrender, traitor?" Rain questioned D'Vorah.

"You would speak of treason?" D'Vorah said. "This one knows you desire the throne. Why serve Mileena?"

"I advise her. Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it."

"As both sides diminish, you fill the void."

"That's exactly my plan." Then a woman with mocha skin wearing golden clothing snuck up behind Cassie and grabbed her. It was Tanya. As Cassie struggled to get out of Tanya's grip, Rain kneed D'Vorah in the gut and punched her in the face. "It's a shame you will not see its fruition."

Rain charged towards D'Vorah, throwing a series of punches and kickes at the Kytinn. Unlike the last time, D'Vorah was prepared as blocked and dodged every one of Rain's attacks. She tried to counter by sending her stingers at the Edenian but he swiftly dodged them. D'Vorah opened her stomach and sends them towards Rain. Rain stuck out his hand towards D'Vorah's insect, trapping them in a bubble.

"Nice try, Kytinn." Rain said. "I'm fully aware of your abilities and what your insects can do. But maybe you shouldn't rely on these to do your handy work." Then two stingers appeared behind Rain and stabbed him through the heart and brain, causing his bubble to burst.

"And maybe you shouldn't drop your guard." D'Vorah retorted.

Then Rain's body started to change and turn into water, surprising the Kytinn. Then a fist connected with D'Vorah's face, knocking her back as Rain appeared in front of her, without a scratch on him. D'Vorah charged towards the Edenian. Rain struck his hand out again, trapping D'Vorah in a bubble. Rain ran towards threw a kick at the bubble. The bubble burst around D'Vorah as Rain's kick hit her, knocking her to the ground. D'Vorah jabbed her stinger at Rain and his body dissolve into water. The real Rain appeared behind D'Vorah and trapped her in a bubble again. Then Rain felt something hit him in the stomach, causing the bubble holding D'Vorah to burst and free the Kytinn. Rain looked down and D'Vorah's insects pushing him up into the air. D'Vorah appeared behind Rain and pierced him in the back with her stingers. She pulled the Edenian towards her with her stingers and kicked in the back, cracking his spine and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Your schemes end here." D'Vorah said, walking past the unconscious Edenian.

As D'Vorah was headed towards the amulet, Tanya has Cassie on the ground, punching her repeatedly in the face. She looked at the corner of eye and saw D'Vorah trying to sneak into the tent. She threw a fireball in front of the Kytinn, stopping her in her tracks.

"Leaving without your friend, D'Vorah?" Tanya taunted, walking towards the Kytinn. "Your people believe we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary nature. We just didn't like you."

"The Kytinn do prefer solitude, which I will achieve momentarily." D'Vorah said.

Two stingers came out of D'Vorah's back as she lashed them towards the Edenian. Tanya smirked as she dodged the stingers, charging toward the Kytinn. Once Tanya got close enough, another stinger came out of D'Vorah's back and headed towards her. Tanya quickly dodged the stinger and released a fireball at D'Vorah. D'Vorah quickly dodged the fireball and charged towards Tanya. D'Vorah threw serval punches at the Edenian, only for Tanya to block them and counter with punches of her own. This time, Tanya's punches connected with the Kytinn, pushing her back. D'Vorah jabbed her stingers at Tanya but Tanya grabbed onto them and pulled D'Vorah to her. Tanya leaped and kicked D'Vorah, knocking her to ground. As the Kytinn slowly got back to her feet, Tanya leaped in the air again and kicked D'Vorah in the back of the head. Tanya charged towards a dazed D'Vorah, ready to continue her attack. But D'Vorah's stomach started to open as flies came out of it and surround Tanya. D'Vorah shook her cobwebs loose and flew towards the Edenian, headbutting her in the stomach and sending her into the air. D'Vorah flew above Tanya and jabbed her in the back with her stingers. Then she flew down and kicked Tanya in the head, sending her crashing to the ground and D'Vorah landed on her feet.

"Now two Edenians will die." D'Vorah said, walking towards the unconscious bodies of Rain and Tanya. Two stingers came out of the Kytinn's back, ready to finish them off.

"I know you said you weren't friends but you're not killing them." Cassie said, walking towards D'Vorah after recovering from the beating that Tanya gave her. "The head's fine, by the way."

D'Vorah retracted her stingers and said, "Very well, let us go." Cassie nodded as the two went inside the tent. Inside they saw a chest in the middle of the tent. Cassie quickly ran towards it, trying to find something to pick the lock. "Step aside." D'Vorah lowered her hand at the lock and sent some of her insects inside it.

"That…is really disturbing." Cassie said, grossed out by D'Vorah's action.

"D'Vorah!" A familiar voice shouted, getting their attention. They turned around and saw Mileena charging towards them.

"MtakuFA!" D'Vorah shouted, releasing several insects from her stomach at Mileena, forcing her out of the tent. D'Vorah looked over at Cassie before following the former empress. "This one knew you would not stray far from the amulet."

"You took my throne." Mileena said bitterly. "Now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?"

"Neither was meant for you."

"Who are you to say?! Now I will take something of yours…Your life!"

Mileena charged towards D'Vorah with her sai drawn, trying to stab her with the weapon but D'Vorah blocked every strike with her stingers. Mileena jumped back and threw her sai at the Kytinn. D'Vorah moved her head out of the way of the weapon but she felt something stabbing her in the back. She looked behind her and saw the sai in her back. She turned back towards Mileena but the former empress was gone. D'Vorah quickly took the sai out of her back and looked around for Mileena. She looked up and saw another sai coming towards her. D'Vorah jumped out of the way of the sai but another one appeared and stabbed her right arm. D'Vorah grunted in pain as Mileena appeared in front of her. Mileena charged towards her former servant with two sais in her hands and thrust them towards D'Vorah. D'Vorah quickly took the sai out of her arm and moved out of the way of Mileena's charge. Mileena turned around and kicked the Kytinn in the face, knocking her back and threw another sai. D'Vorah quickly regained her bearings and deflected the weapon with her stingers. She looked up and Mileena disappeared again. Another sai appeared behind the Kytinn and headed for D'Vorah's heart. D'Vorah turned around toward the weapon and deflected it with one of her stinger. Mileena appeared above D'Vorah and quickly descended towards her with a sai. Then a stinger came out of the Kytinn's back and stabbed Mileena in the stomach. D'Vorah pulled the former empress towards her with her stinger and sent her crashing to the ground.

"This one will enjoy your death." D'Vorah said, walking towards the fallen Edenian. Cassie ran out of the tent with the amulet in hand. D'Vorah nodded as the two went back to the camp where Kotal Kahn and the rest of Team Cassie were in.

* * *

"Enough of your prattle." Mileena demanded as Kotal Kahn took his seat. Her mask was removed, showing her Takatan features. "Finish me, that I may join my father."

"You do not deserve death by an emperor's hand." Kotal Kahn said. "I give the honor to my worthy First Minister." The emperor looked over at D'Vorah. The Kytinn smirked as she walked towards Mileena. Mileena snarled as D'Vorah grabbed her by her face. Then D'Vorah kissed her, inserting her insects into Mileena's body as some of them came out of Mileena's mouth and proceed to eat of the flesh on her head. Mileena let out a shriek of pain as her body fell to the ground, lifeless, and pools of blood from her skull and back. "The rebellion is over."

"Well… thanks for that." Cassie said, grossed out over what she and her team just saw. "I know I'll never eat again. With your leave, we're gonna head back to Earth Realm and put the amulet back where it belongs." Kotal smirked and clinched his fist. Then purple rings appeared and tied up Cassie, Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kotal sat up from his chair and said, "Earth Realm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain with me." Kotal grabbed the amulet from Cassie's hand.

"The Reiko accords require you…" Jin said.

"The Accords no longer concern me." Kotal said, cutting the shaolin off. "But you may prove useful…when Raiden comes for this." He looked at his soldiers as they grabbed onto the rings and took the Earth Realmers away.

* * *

A few minutes later, D'Vorah snuck back into the Kuatan Jungle where no one could see her. When she noticed that the coast was clear, she took out a communicator.

"This one deceived them." D'Vorah said into a communicator. "The amulet is in Kotal Kahn's possession."

"You can retrieve it?" A voice echoed out of the communicator in question.

"He trusts no one else to transport it."

"Keeping you to the Outworld throne these many years has proven most fortuitous, D'Vorah." The voice said as a hologram of the owner walked towards the Kytinn. It was Quan Chi. "They never suspected one of their own to be a disciple of our lord."

"This one lives to serve Shinnok." D'Vorah said, bowing to the sorcerer.

"You have done well." Quan Chi said. "Now bring it to me."

"Without delay, Quan Chi."

* * *

In the Netherrealm, Quan Chi opened his eyes, cutting off the communication with D'Vorah as he walked towards his group of Revenants. The revenants were Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Sindel.

"What news from Outworld?" Liu Kang asked his master.

"Shinnok will soon be freed." Quan chi answered. "We make for my fortress." Liu Kang nodded as Quan Chi and his revenants ride their horse through the Netherrealm.

* * *

Back in Outworld, D'Vorah and some of Kotal Kahn's servants stepped off of the ship with the amulet secured in a chest. Then D'Vorah stopped walking and turned towards the servants.

"Is there a problem?" One of them asked.

"There are two problems." D'Vorah said, spraying acid in the soldiers' faces. They fell on the bridge in pain as the acid melted their skin, killing them in the process. D'Vorah opened up the chest and grabbed the amulet. She stood back up and walked away, ready to give the item to Quan Chi.

To be continued…

* * *

Interaction: Ichigo vs. Mileena

(1)

"Mileena." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Sister's boyfriend." Mileena said.

"Kitana's right. You are crazy."

(2)

"Your rebellion ends here." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"You will help me reclaim my throne." Mileena said.

"Let me fix that hearing problem."

(3)

"Ichigo." Mileena said, lowering her mask and twirling her sai.

"Stay away from Kitana." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"I'll make you forget all about her."

(4)

"A toy? How adorable." Mileena said, lowering her mask and twirling her sai.

"Zangetsu is anything but a toy." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"We'll see, won't we?"

(5)

"Ichigo." Mileena said, lowering her mask and twirling her sai.

"Stay away from Kitana." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"Yes, let's keep this between us."

* * *

 **H** **ey guys, Rico 94 here. I'm back at last. Sorry for the unexpected hiatus but this story is back on now. I hope you like the fight scenes. It's been a while since I wrote one so I'm little rusty. There a poll on my profile about which Bleach you want me to make interactions and fatalities for against the MKX characters. Make sure you guys check it out. Until next time, see ya.**


	15. Escape

Chapter 15: Escape

 _The Kytinn smirked as she walked towards Mileena. Mileena snarled as D'Vorah grabbed her by her face. Then D'Vorah kissed her, inserting her insects into Mileena's body as some of them came out of Mileena's mouth and proceed to eat of the flesh on her head. Mileena let out a shriek of pain as her body fell to the ground, lifeless, and pools of blood from her skull and back. "The rebellion is over."_

" _Well… thanks for that." Cassie said, grossed out over what she and her team just saw. "I know I'll never eat again. With your leave, we're gonna head back to Earth Realm and put the amulet back where it belongs." Kotal smirked and clinched his fist. Then purple rings appeared and tied up Cassie, Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda. "What the hell are you doing?!"_

 _Kotal sat up from his chair and said, "Earth Realm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain with me." Kotal grabbed the amulet from Cassie's hand._

" _The Reiko accords require you…" Jin said._

" _The Accords no longer concern me." Kotal said, cutting the shaolin off. "But you may prove useful…when Raiden comes for this." He looked at his soldiers as they grabbed onto the rings and took the Earth Realmers away._

* * *

Back in Earth Realm, Jackson "Jax" Briggs walked towards his tractor in his barn. As he started to repair it, Sonya walked towards the entrance, seeing an old friend.

"Your wife told me I'd find you in here." Sonya said.

"You and Vera have a nice chat?" Jax said to his old friend as he went to get more tools.

"Always." Sonya looked at the tractor Jax was working on. "Is that a National? I haven't seen one this…"

"You didn't come here to discuss farm implements." Jax said, cutting Sonya off.

Sonya sighed and said, "All right, I'll cut to the chase. I need your help."

"My help?" Jax questioned as Sonya walked towards him.

"I know. I don't have any right to…"

"You knew what I wanted."

"Jacqui volunteered. She came to me."

"I know." Jax sighed.

"Listen, I get why you didn't want Jacqui joining S-F. Why you retired. I mean, if I had to live with memories of being one of Quan Chis' thugs? I would've eaten a gun a long time ago."

"Well you know Vera. She never would've allowed that. So what is it you need help with? The Outworld refugees?"

"Worse, it's Shinnok's Amulet. Mileena has it."

"Damn."

"And we've gotten word from Sareena that Quan Chi has resurfaced in the Nether Realm."

"He shows his face after twenty-five years…just as Shinnok's Amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence."

"That's why I need you. You're Quan Chi expertise. We wouldn't reactivate your commission. You'd be an observer." After Sonya said, Johnny Cage walked up to the barn's entrance.

"Cage." Jax said, looking at the former actor.

"Jax." Cage said, walking towards his ex-wife and his friend.

"What is it?" Sonya asked.

"Just wanted to see if maybe…"

"You could help close the sale?" Jax said. "Yeah, because that worked out so well last time."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"We need you, Jax." Sonya said. "Help me capture Quan Chi. None of us is safe if he gets near that amulet."

"So where's Jacqui in all of this?" Jax asked, concerned about his daughter.

"She's in Outworld. With Cassie's team, recovering the amulet."

"She'll be fine." Cage said. "We expect to hear 'mission accomplished' from them soon." After Johnny said that, Ichigo

"Who's this?" Jax asked, looking at Ichigo. "One of your new recruits?"

"In a matter of speaking." Sonya said. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He just returned from Outworld a few days ago. He's helping us stop Quan Chi." Jax looked Sonya and then looked over Ichigo, seeing a look of determination the young man's eyes.

* * *

Back in Outworld, Cassie and her team were all locked in their individual jail cells after being betrayed by Kotal Kahn.

"So what you guys think?" Jacqui asked. "They gonna kill us?"

"They would've done it by now." Takeda said.

"Unless Kotal Kahn's planning on having us as 'guests' at the Koliseum." Jin said.

"Well if they don't kill us, my mom will." Cassie said. "Me at least."

"Tough being the general's daughter?" Takeda asked.

"You have no idea."

"I do." Jin said. "My great-whatever grandfather took down Shang Tsung and saved Earth Realm. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?"

"That was six hundred years ago."

"And yet you think it happened yesterday."

"Yeah, no pressure there." Jacqui said.

"I've trained all my life…can fight my way of nearly anything." Cassie said. "But still I feel like a second-rate Cage."

"At least you grew up with people expecting things from you." Takeda said.

"I thought you and your dad were best friends." Jacqui exclaimed.

"We are now. He was a no-show for a long time."

"I can relate."

"What was that like growing up?" Jin questioned. "Having an ex-revenant father?"

"Jin…" Takeda said, thinking Jin poking fun again.

"No, I'm asking. That couldn't have been easy."

"He was just a bit over-protective." Jacqui said, "When I joined S-F, Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He thought it'd go smoother."

"I'll never forget that day." Cassie said, remember that moment as well. "My dad came home with a broken jaw." Then the team heard the sound of footsteps above them as someone tried to unlock the hatch leading to the cells.

"All right, I got this." Takeda said.

"You've got what exactly?" Cassie asked confused.

Takeda smirked and said, "Trust me." The hatch opened up and one of the guards slowly walked down the step and a basket of bread in his hand.

"Away from the bars." The guard said and Cassie's team did exactly what they were told. The guard walked towards the jail cells. He tossed a piece of bread to Cassie, Jin, and Jacqui. When he reached Takeda's

Takeda reached into the guard's pockets and took out of the keys. He opened his cell door and ran towards the others.

"How'd you do that?!" Jacqui asked shocked as Takeda opened her cell door.

"I overloaded his senses." Takeda said as he unlocked Jin's door.

"Being the son of a telepath has its perks." Jacqui said as she left her cell.

"I didn't use to think so." Takeda unlocked Cassie's cell and Team Cassie quickly ran to the deck of the Emperor's ship. As they got to the deck, they saw Reptile, Erron Black, and Ermac tending to the men that D'Vorah killed before leaving with Shinnok's Amulet.

"This is D'Vorah's work." Reptile said, looking the dead soldiers.

"No argument there." Erron said. "Only she could create would like these."

"That D'Vorah is full of surprises." Takeda whispered.

"The question is, is she working with anyone else?" The mercanry looked at Reptile and noticed that he was sniffing the air for something. "What is it?"

Team Cassie ducked deeper into the ship, trying to not to be seen. "Damn!" Takeda cursed. "He's made us."

"Ok guys, standard diamond formation." Cassie said. "Takeda, you're on point. Jacqui, bring up the rear. Kung Jin, air cover."

"You got it." Jin said, taking out an arrow.

"It's the Earth Realmers!" Reptile shouted. "D'Vorah freed them!" Cassie, Takeda, and Jacqui ran off the ship as Jin fired an arrow in front of the Kahn's men. The arrow exploded, creating a smoke screen. Team Cassie continued to charge through the smoke. Takeda stand off against Reptile as Cassie and Jacqui started to fight Ermac and Erron Black. Reptile's body slowly faded until he was out of Takeda's field of vision. Takeda looked around but the zataran was nowhere to be found. Reptile appeared in Takeda, preparing to throw a punch at him but Takeda struck him first. Reptile stumbled back before turning invisible again. Takeda looked for Reptile again but couldn't find him. Reptile appeared behind Takeda, hoping to strike him this time. Takeda quickly turned around and blocked Reptile's punch, countering with one of his own. As Takeda was about to strike again, Reptile disappeared from his sight again. Takeda looked at his surroundings, trying to locate the zataran. At the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the barrels on the bridge was being pushed into the sea. Takeda closed his eyes, trying to his telepathic power to find Reptile. At that moment, Reptile appeared behind him, throwing a punch towards the telepath. Takeda blocked the attack and kicked Reptile back. Reptile disappeared and Takeda closed his eyes again. Reptile charged towards Takeda, only for the telepath to turned and punch him in the face. Reptile disappeared from Takeda's view again. Reptile reappeared, lashing his tongue at Takeda. Takeda grabbed the tongue with his hand and pulled Reptile towards him with it. Takeda punched the zataran hard in the face, forcing him to the ground and knocking him out.

"One down and two to go." Takeda said, running to help his friends. Erron Black hit Jin in the side, and then he sweeps his legs under him and knocked on the ground. The mercenary as Jin's bow disappeared, pointing his gun at the shaolin. Takeda quickly wrapped his whips around Erron's feet, send him to the ground. Then he used his whips and threw the mercenary towards the ship.

"When we get back, you're teaching me that." Jin said, being helped up to his feet.

"Deal." Takeda said. "Go help with Ermac. I've got this." Jin nodded as he ran to help Cassie and Jacqui. Takeda turned around and saw the mercenary charged towards him. Takeda ducked under him and then turned to face him.

"You think you can handle me alone?" Erron taunted. "You're either brave or foolish." Takeda narrowed his eyes at the mercenary as he drew his metal whips.

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Reptile

(1)

"The little lizard…" Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"I will tear your flesh." Reptile threatened.

"An angry lizard at that."

(2)

"Get lost, Reptile." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"It is unwise to threaten me." Reptile said.

"Get lost or get killed!"

(3)

"A Zatarn?" Ichigo questioned, drawing his zanpakuto.

"The last Zatarn." Reptile corrected.

"Prepare to be extinct."

(4)

"Shall we begin Kurosaki?" Reptile asked, appearing before Ichigo.

"I'm ready for you." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"We shall see."

(5)

"You've one chance to depart." Reptile threatened, appearing before Ichigo.

"If I don't?" Ichigo questioned, revealing his hollow mask.

"You'll have my teeth at your throat!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, Rico 94 here. I hope you like this chapter because there's plenty more where that came from. Here are the current results from my poll: Grimmjow - 7, Yoruichi - 6, Kenpachi - 5, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Halibel - 4, Nel - 3, Orihime, Kisuke, Zangetsu, Byakuya, Soi Fon, and Starrk - 2, Uryu and Chad - 1. Poll is still open, so check it out when you can.**


	16. Clash in Outworld

Chapter 16: Clash in Outworld

 _Erron Black hit Jin in the side, and then he sweeps his legs under him and knocked on the ground. The mercenary as Jin's bow disappeared, pointing his gun at the shaolin. Takeda quickly wrapped his whips around Erron's feet, send him to the ground. Then he used his whips and threw the mercenary towards the ship._

" _When we get back, you're teaching me that." Jin said, being helped up to his feet._

" _Deal." Takeda said. "Go help with Ermac. I've got this." Jin nodded as he ran to help Cassie and Jacqui. Takeda turned around and saw the mercenary charged towards him. Takeda ducked under him and then turned to face him._

" _You think you can handle me alone?" Erron taunted. "You're either brave or foolish." Takeda narrowed his eyes at the mercenary as he drew his metal whips._

* * *

Erron Black charged towards Takeda, taking out his pistols to fire at his opponent. Takeda lashed his whips at the charging mercenary but Erron jumped out of the way. He aimed his pistols at Takeda and fired at him. Takeda quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding the bullets as Erron landed on his feet. Takeda got to his feet, only to find two guns pointed at his face. He quickly leaned back as the two guns fired their bullets, nearly avoiding them. Erron smirked under his mask as he stomped on Takeda's chest, forcing him to the ground. Takeda coughed up blood when his back hit the bridge. He winched in pain, trying to move Erron's boot off of him but to no avail. The mercenary took out an object that looks like a bone from an animal he killed, sharpened to the point like a spear. He lowered it towards Takeda's face, but Takeda quickly grabbed hold to the mercenary's wrists to stop. But Erron's weapon slowly continued to inch towards Takeda's face. Takeda wrapped a whip around Erron's foot and pulled it forward, making his opponent fall backwards as he quickly stood back up. Erron quickly regain his barring as he stumbled back from Takeda's quick move. Then Takeda wrapped his whip around Erron's neck and quickly got behind him, kicking him in the back. He used the whip to knock the mercenary to the ground back first. He kicked Erron in the face with the heel of his foot, knocking him out.

"Brave or foolish, I'm alive." Takeda said as he ran to help out his friends.

Ermac hit Jin with a pulse of his energy and forced the shaolin to the ground. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Jacqui charging towards him but easily pushed her back. Cassie took out her gun, only for Ermac to blast it away. Then he used his magic to lift Cassie in the air. Takeda snuck up behind Ermac and grab onto him, forcing him to release Cassie.

"Let's see what's worth learning in there." Takeda said, using his telepath abilities on the construct. His eyes widen as he backed away from Ermac. "So many minds…trapped inside."

"We exist to serve." Ermac said. "Bound by Shao Kahn's magic."

"The chaos…the voices…"

"We are many…you are one. Your abilities pale before us."

Takeda drew his whips and lashed them at Ermac. Ermac easily blasted the metal whips with his magic energy, only to find Takeda charging towards him. He blasted Takeda with a pulse of his magic energy, sending him to the ground. He used his magic again to pick Takeda up in the air, like he did with Cassie, and threw him through the wooden crates behind him. Takeda groaned in pain as he struggled to get back to his feet. He looked up and saw Ermac slowly walking towards him. As Takeda got to one knee, Ermac used his magic again to force him back down to the ground. When Takeda hit the ground, a small device fell from his battle suit and rolled towards Ermac. Takeda saw the device near Ermac and pressed a button on one of his gauntlets. Orange blade of light appeared from one end of the device as it leaped in the air, slashing Ermac in the chest in the process. Takeda slowly got back to one knees as he drew one of his metal whips. He quickly wraps the whip around Ermac's neck towards pulled the fusion of souls towards him. When Ermac was near him, Takeda quickly leaped up and punched him in the face with his free hand, knocking the fusion of souls to the ground.

"I think I've had enough of Outworld." Takeda said, walking towards his friends.

"I'm starting to get why my dad retired." Jacqui said.

"We have to find D'Vorah and get the amulet." Cassie said.

"Let's go." Jin said, looking at the unconscious servants of Kotal Kahn. "They won't be out long." Cassie nodded as she and her team quickly fled the scene.

* * *

After regaining consciousness, Reptile, Erron Black, and Ermac went back to the Kahn's palace and told Kotal what has transpired. "D'Vorah?" Kotal said, not believing what he has heard. "And the Earth Realmers?"

"She stole the amulet, then helped them to escape." Erron Black said.

"She betrayed to the Thunder God." Reptile said.

"You wound me, D'Vorah." Kotal said, and he turned to his men. "Prepare the legions. We go to Earth Realm. We will wrest back the amulet from that devil Raiden."

* * *

"We're all in one piece." Takeda said in the communication. "No one seems to be tailing us."

"Have you been able to determine where D'Vorah was headed?" Kenshi asked.

"We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood."

"Damn!" Jax's voice rang from the communicator.

"Dad?" Jacqui said, surprised to her father's voice

"She's coming here." Jax said. "To Quan Chi. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan Chi had it built when we were getting ready to invade Outworld."

"Great." Cassie exclaimed.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Jacqui asked. "Why are you in the Nether Realm?"

* * *

"Well now who's being overprotective?" Jax asked, walking through the Nether Realm with Kenshi and Ichigo.

"I know you think that you have things to make up for, but…" Jacqui said worried.

"I'm doing this for Sonya. She's family."

"That's why I'm worried."

"You don't have worry about him, Jacqui." Ichigo said into the communicator. "Me and Kenshi will make sure that nothing bad happens to him."

"Ichigo?!" Cassie exclaimed. "What are you doing in the Nether Realm?!"

"Your mother asked me to help out around here." Ichigo said. "Besides, there's certain someone help I want to meet face-to-face." Ichigo hands the communicator back to Jax.

"I'll be fine." Jax said. "You stay here, y'hear?"

"You stay safe too." Jacqui said. "I love you. Briggs out."

"Briggs out." With Jax cut off communications with the group in Outworld.

"Feeling better?" Kenshi asked. "Or worse?"

"I'm not sure." Jax said. "Maybe both."

"They'll be fine." Ichigo said.

"The Question is, will I be?" Jax said as the three continued to walk.

"We have good crossfire position." Kenshi said. "But why is it Quan Chi travels by conventional mean?"

"He seems unable to fully use his magic." A new voice said. Ichigo looked at the voice came from and saw Sareena walking towards them. "He's weaker than when I was…in his service."

"Sareena's dead on." Jax said. "He doesn't have Shinnok as a power source. He's still Quan Chi, though." Kenshi nodded as the three took cover with Sareena and some of the Special Force soliders.

"I realize you agreed to guide and observe." Kenshi said. "But you are welcome to assume any role you wish."

"I'm too rusty. I don't wanna jeopardize the mission."

"He approaches." Sareena said, getting Jax and Kenshi to take cover behind a rock.

Ichigo looked over the rock he's hiding behind and saw several horses coming towards his direction. 'So that's Quan Chi.' He thought, remembering what Kitana told him of her time under Quan Chi's control. Then he looked the people riding on the horses behind him, they have orange veins on their bodies and orange lifeless eyes. 'Those must be the revenants.' The soldiers got into their positions as Jax narrowed his eyes, looking at the man who once controlled him.

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Ermac

(1)

"So many spiritual pressures in one place." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"We are a collection of spirits." Ermac said.

"Not for long, you are."

(2)

"A being of magic?" Ichigo questioned, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Bestowed by Shao Kahn." Ermac added.

"Only for a few minutes."

(3)

"Curious?" Ermac asked as energy flowed through his hand.

"Do you have any reaper's souls?" Ichigo asked, revealing his hollow mask.

"Not yet."

(4)

"Identify yourself." Ermac demanded as energy flowed through his hand.

"The one who frees 10,000 souls." Ichigo answered, revealing his hollow mask.

"Die, boastful one!"

* * *

Ichigo vs. Jax

(1)

"Mr. Briggs." Ichigo greeted, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Don't have time for this, Ichigo." Jax said, hitting his fist together.

"This will only take a second."

(2)

"What are we waiting for?" Ichigo asked, drawing his zanpakuto.

"You to change your mind." Jax said, hitting his fist together.

"Fat chance."

(3)

"Great." Jax said, lighting his cigar.

"What's wrong, old man?" Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask. "Lost your touch?"

"Let's knock some of that rust off."

(4)

"Ichigo..." Jax said, lighting his cigar.

"Ready for this, Jax?" Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"Bring it on."


	17. Gaining Mobility

Chapter 17: Gaining Mobility

"Now!" Kenshi ordered. The soldiers began to fire their weapons at Quan Chi and his revenants, forcing them to stop. One of the bullets hit the horses that Kung Loa was on, causing the former Shaolin to fall off of it. Sindel jumped off and ducked for cover from the bullet. She fired a purple ball of energy at one of the soldiers near Jax, killing him. Stryker took out of his gut and shot another soldier in the head. One of the soldiers shot the horse Quan Chi was on, causing Quan Chi to fall off. Liu Kang quickly got off his horse and ran to the sorcerer's aid. Kabal charged towards the soldiers, cutting the head off of one of them.

"Shit!" Jax cursed. Kenshi and Ichigo quickly ran from their hiding spot and joined the battle. Liu Kang tried to pick up the fallen sorcerer to escape. As he was doing that, he saw some of the soldiers charging towards him and Quan Chi. The former shaolin release a fireball at the soldiers, burning them to a crisp. Liu Kang and Kung Lao picked up Quan Chi and started to flee from the battlefield. Jax stood up from his spot and followed them.

"Do not interfere, Jackson Briggs." Kung Loa said, walking towards his former ally. "Go back into hiding."

"Hiding?" Jax questioned. "I guess I have been."

Kung Loa charged towards Jax, throwing several punches and kicks at the former S-F Major. Jax blocked most of the revenant's strikes and came back with some punches of his own, knocking Loa back a few inches. Loa took off his hat and started to swing it at Jax, trying to cut with the blade of rim of the hat. Jax quickly move out of the way, trying to avoid getting touched by the blade. Then Kung Loa tossed his hat at Jax, who quickly moved out of the way. Loa charged towards Jax again, throwing more strikes at him as his hat turned around and headed Jax's head. Jax pushed Loa back as he turned around and saw the bladed hat coming towards him. He quickly ducked, avoiding getting cut by the hat as Loa caught it with ease. Jax turned back towards the former Shaolin, only for Loa to kick him in the face. Loa charged towards the former S-F Major, trying to press on his advantage. But Jax grabbed Loa by his collar and lifted up over his head, punching him several times in his face with his free hand. Jax let go of the collar and gave Lao an uppercut to the jaw, knocking the former Shaolin unconscious as he hit the ground.

"That knocked some of my rust off." Jax said. Then he looked behind his shoulder and saw Liu Kang and Quan Chi trying to escape. He picked up the nearest gun he could find and aimed at Liu Kang. Before he could pull the trigger, he hit by a force of wind which send him tumbling off the bridge that he and Kung Lao just fought on. Jax quickly grabbed onto the bridge with one hand, looking down at the sea of lava below.

"Jax!" Ichigo shouted, looking at the retired S-F major holding on to the bridge for dear life as one of the revenants walked towards him. He looked back and quickly moved out of the way of a tomahawk that was towards him. He glared at the Revenant Nightwolf, who was preparing to throw his tomahawk again. "Damn it, I don't have time for this!" Ichigo charged towards the revenant as that battles con

Jax looked up at the person who attacked him and narrowed his eyes. It was Sindel, the woman who killed him the first time which resulted in him being one of Quan Chi's slaves. Sindel laughed as she stomped on Jax's metal figures. As she was about to stomp on Jax's fingers again, Jax grabbed her leg and pulled her down with him. Sindel quickly stretched her hair around a rock close to her, keeping her and Jax from falling. She pulled herself back onto the bridge by her, bringing Jax with her. As the two got back on the bridge, Sindel retracted her hair as Jax got in a fighting stance.

"Welcome home, Jackson Briggs." Sindel said.

"This hell is not my home." Jax retorted.

"Then why be fool enough to return?"

"I got a family to protect."

"Quan Chi reunited me with my family as short as the reunion was. He'll do the same for you." Sindel said, firing a purple energy ball as Jax. Jax quickly avoided the energy ball and charged towards the former Edenian Queen. He started throwing punches at Sindel but the revenant easily blocked and dodged them. Sindel kicked Jax in the gut, pushing him back. She then released a loud screech at him, knocking him to the ground. Sindel smirked as she slowly walked towards Jax until she was standing over him. She lifted her foot over his neck. As she was about to stomp down on it, Jax quickly grabbed her foot with his metal hand. He pushed Sindel's leg back, knocking her to the ground as he quickly got to his feet. Sindel got back to her feet and charged toward Jax. Before she could attack, Jax quickly kneed her in the face. Then he picked Sindel up and power bombed to the ground. He grabbed the legs of Sindel, flipping her over his head and back on the ground.

"Quan Chi's not helping you." Jax said, walking past the former Edenian Queen. Jax looked at the damage that the revenants did to the S-F soldiers as some of them carried the corpses out of the area while others tended to the injured. "Mother of God…"

"We've lost many." Kenshi said, leaning on the rock due his injury. His shin was burned during the battle. "The rest are wounded."

"And our "friends"?"

"The tide turned against them." Sareena said. "They fled."

"How you three doin'?" Jax asked.

"I'm fine." Kenshi lied. He tried take a step but ended falling back towards the rock.

"That's what I thought." Jax turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, stopping Jax in his tracks.

"I'm gonna bag me a sorcerer." Jax said, shocking Kenshi and Sareena.

"Alone?!" Kenshi exclaimed.

"You'll be killed!" Sareena warned.

Jax looked at his three friends and said, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"In that case, I'm coming with you." Ichigo said, walking towards Jax.

"You're sure about this, Ichigo?" Jax asked.

"Yeah and besides, I said that someone that I want to face." Ichigo said. "The last I saw him during that little skirmish back there, he was getting away with Quan Chi." Jax narrowed his eyes, knowing Ichigo was talking about Liu Kang.

"Alright, let's go." Jax said as the two left for Quan Chi's fortress.

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Kung Lao

(1)

"Trying to prove yourself against me?" Ichigo asked, drawing his zanpakuto.

"I am not attempting to." Kung Lao said, throwing his hat and catching it.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

(2)

"Kung Loa." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto

"This won't be painless." Kung Loa said, throwing his hat and catching it.

"I was about say that to you."

(3)

"A challenger?" Kung Lao said, getting into a stance.

"Unlike any you've face." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"That means you actually have skill."

(4)

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Kung Lao said, getting into a stance.

"Liu Kang's inferior." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"A mouth in search of a fist."


	18. Ichigo vs Liu Kang

Chapter 18: Ichigo vs. Liu Kang

" _Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, stopping Jax in his tracks._

" _I'm gonna bag me a sorcerer." Jax said, shocking Kenshi and Sareena._

" _Alone?!" Kenshi exclaimed._

" _You'll be killed!" Sareena warned._

 _Jax looked at his three friends and said, "It wouldn't be the first time."_

" _In that case, I'm coming with you." Ichigo said, walking towards Jax._

" _You're sure about this, Ichigo?" Jax asked._

" _Yeah and besides, I said that someone that I want to face." Ichigo said. "The last I saw him during that little skirmish back there, he was getting away with Quan Chi." Jax narrowed his eyes, knowing Ichigo was talking about Liu Kang._

" _Alright, let's go." Jax said as the two left for Quan Chi's fortress._

* * *

In Quan Chi's fortress, Quan Chi was sitting in a chair, trying to regain as much strength as he can. "In your weakened state, is it possible for you to release Shinnok?" Liu Kang asked.

"I am more than capable." Quan Chi said.

"And D'Vorah? Are you certain she is capable?"

"She will bring the amulet to me."

"And we'll be waiting for her." A new voice said, getting Liu Kang and Quan Chi's attention. Liu Kang looked behind his shoulder and saw Jax and Ichigo standing several feet from them.

"Jackson Briggs, what a pleasant surprise." Quan Chi greeted his former servant.

"There's nothing about it." Jax said, walking towards Quan Chi.

"So you returned to Raiden?" Liu Kang said. "Well a fool only follows fools." Liu Kang launched a fire ball at Jax.

Jax quickly side-stepped the attack and continued his approach. "Raiden did his best. He saved Earth Realm."

"He murdered me!" Liu Kang released another fireball at Jax, who dodged it again.

"That isn't true." Liu Kang fired another fireball at Jax and he moved out of the way again.

"You do not care! He stole everything from me!" Liu Kang launched another fireball at Jax. This time, Jax deflected it with his metal arm, much to the surprise of Ichigo and Quan Chi. "You do not deserve to join us." Liu Kang fired more fireballs at Jax, only to be deflected by Jax's metal arms. "Instead you will learn…there are worse things than death."

"Bring it on…" Jax said. Before Jax could make a move

"Let me handle this guy, Jax." Ichigo said, looking at the former S-F Major. "You deal with baldly over there." Ichigo turned his attention to Liu Kang. "So you must be Liu Kang. A certain someone we know told me a lot about you." Liu Kang widens his eyes when Ichigo said that.

'Who is he talking about?' Liu Kang thought. 'Was it Raiden? No, it must be…' Then a picture of Kitana popped into the former Shaolin's mind. A smirk appeared on his face. "I see. This me, this certain someone, has she told how to defeat me?"

"No, she didn't. She didn't have to. I'll find out by taking you on myself."

"So you wish to battle me?" Liu Kang questioned as Ichigo got into a fighting stance. "How foolish…" Liu Kang charged towards Ichigo, throwing several punches and kicks at the orange haired reaper. Ichigo blocked most of the former champion's strikes but some of the strikes connected, causing him to stagger back. Liu Kang kicked Ichigo in the face, knocking him back a few feet.

"Is that the best you got?" Ichigo said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"I'm just getting started!" Liu Kang shouted, launching a fireball at Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly drew his zanpakuto and put in front of him as a shield as the fireball hit the blade, causing an explosion. Ichigo skidded back several feet out of the smoke. His eyes widen as another fireball came towards him. He swung his zanpakuto upwards, releasing a blue wave of energy from it. The two attacks collided with each other, creating another explosion. Liu Kang jumped out of the smoke with both of his fists engulfed in flames, throwing more punches at Ichigo. Ichigo tried to avoid the revenant's strike until one of them hit him in the gut and the other to his face, sending him crashing into a wall. Liu Kang smirked as he slowly walked towards Ichigo.

'Damn, this guy is as good as Kitana said he was.' Ichigo thought, looking at the approaching revenant.

"You can." A voice said in Ichigo's head, causing the orange haired reaper to widen his eyes. "There's still a way you can win. I'll help you. Just follow my instructions." Liu Kang stopped his approach when he saw Ichigo lifting his sword and pointing it at him with his eyes hooded by his bangs.

"So you still wish to fight." Liu Kang said, engulfing his fists in flames. "Very well…" Then black energy started to come out of Ichigo's blade. "What's this?"

"Ban…kai…" Ichigo shouted as the black energy surrounds his body. When the black energy disappeared, Ichigo's appearance changed. He now wears a black long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with red-lining that is closed at his chest. His sword is now a small long sword with midnight black blade with a guard that has four bent prongs and a chain dangling with the base of the hilt. As Liu Kang was about to take a step, Ichigo instantly disappeared his sights.

Then a slash appeared on Liu Kang's shoulder, surprising the former Shaolin as Ichigo appeared behind him. Liu Kang grunted in pain, grabbing his shoulder. 'So fast…' Liu Kang turned to face the reaper but Ichigo wasn't there. He looked around for Ichigo but couldn't find him. As he kept looking around, he saw a wave of black energy coming towards him.

"Nice try!" He shouted as he jumped out of the way. Then his eyes widen as he looked behind his shoulder and Ichigo above him. Ichigo swung his sword down, sending another black wave of energy at the former Shaolin. Unable to react in time, the black wave hit Liu Kang and sent him crashing to the ground. Ichigo landed on his feet and saw that Liu Kang was down for the count.

"I wish I could help you, Liu Kang." Ichigo said as he and Jax walked towards Quan Chi.

Quan Chi slowly stood up from his chair as he saw the two quickly approaching him. "Jax…" he said. "There is no need for hostility."

"Just stop talking!" Jax shouted. Jax hit the sorcerer with an uppercut, sending him flying towards the wall and knocking him out. "It's good to be back." Jax reached into his pocket and took out his communicator. "Kenshi, we got him."

"Excellent work." Kenshi said.

"I'm staying here. D'Vorah's on her way. You and Ichigo need to get Quan Chi to Sonya. She'll make him spill his guts." Jax looked at Ichigo, who nodded in response. Ichigo grabbed the unconscious sorcerer, dragging him out of his hideout and out of the Nether Realm.

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Lui Kang

(1)

"Kitana told me a lot about you." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Has she told you how to defeat me?" Liu Kang asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"She doesn't have to."

(2)

"The former champion…" Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"My skills remain sharp." Liu Kang said, getting in a fighting stance.

"They need to be."

(3)

"Kitana told me a lot about you." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"She didn't tell you everything about me." Liu Kang said, getting in a fighting stance.

"She doesn't have to."

(4)

"Do you know me?" Liu Kang asked as one of his fists is engulf in fire.

"Kitana warned me not to confront you." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"I'll show you why."

(5)

"So Kitana has found another." Liu Kang said, engulfing his fist in fire.

"This one is better than the first." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"Prove it."

* * *

Ichigo vs. Quan Chi

(1)

"So you're Quan Chi." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Here to pledge your service?" Quan Chi asked, throwing the head of a demon away.

"Fat chance, sorcerer."

(2)

"This is where your plans end." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Can you comprehend my plans?" Quan Chi asked, throwing the head of a demon away.

"I didn't have to. I just need to stop them."

(3)

"Can you overcome my sorcery?" Quan Chi asked, getting off of his horse.

"There's one way to find out." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"Very well…"

(4)

"Raiden's servant." Quan Chi said, getting off of his horse.

"He's probably a better master than you." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"Let's continue after your death."


	19. Terror! Turmoil at the Camp

Chapter 19: Terror! Turmoil at the Camp

 _Quan Chi slowly stood up from his chair as he saw the two quickly approaching him. "Jax…" he said. "There is no need for hostility."_

 _"_ _Just stop talking!" Jax shouted. Jax hit the sorcerer with an uppercut, sending him towards the wall and knocking him out. "It's good to be back." Jax reached into his pocket and took out his communicator. "Kenshi, we got him."_

 _"_ _Excellent work." Kenshi said._

 _"_ _I'm staying here. D'Vorah's on her way. You and Ichigo need to get Quan Chi to Sonya. She'll make him spill his guts."_

* * *

Back in Earth Realm, Johnny Cage and Kenshi carried up a cuffed Quan Chi through the Refugee Camp in one of the containment units.

"Sit!" Kenshi said as he and Cage sat the sorcerer down on a bench and two other Special Forces soldiers cuffed his feet as well.

"I'm guessing it's not your first time in cuffs." Johnny joked. "What's your safe word?" Quan Chi glared at him as he and Kenshi walked out of the unit with the soldiers behind him and the door closed shut.

"Advise Secretary Blake that Quan Chi is in custody." Sonya said to one of the soldiers. "We'll be moving him to the supermax facility at Fort Charles within the hour."

"Yes ma'am." The soldier said as he walked away.

Sonya turned around and saw Johnny, Kenshi, and Ichigo walking towards her. "You three stand guard. Prison transfer will be here in twenty."

"Oh, now she trusts me to babysit." Johhny said.

Sonya gave Johnny a sight glare as she took out her communicator. "Cage, report."

"We haven't caught up to D'Vorah." Cassie said. "We had her tracked to the Makeba Cliffs, but then her trail went cold."

"Damn…"

"Jacqui thinks D'Vorah's unique physiology may allow us to pinpoint her location. She's retooling her smart-comm to track D'Vorah's pheromones."

Unknown to the four, several figures sneaked through the shadows of one of the containment units, spying on them. In front of the group was Hanzo Hasashi, the man formerly known as Scorpion.

"On my command only." Hanzo said to one of his followers. "Wound…do not kill." Ichigo widen his eyes sensing another presence in the area. He looked over at Kenshi, who nodded at him, sensing the presence as well. That presence is very familiar to the blind swordsman.

"We're looking at…two hours?" Cassie said through her Smart-comm.

"Sergeant, your team doesn't have two hours." Sonya said. "We need her found immediately."

"Sonya…" Johnny whispered, getting his ex-wife to calm down.

Sonya sighed in defeat and said, "Cassie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your team back here. We need to re-group and re-deploy."

"Yes, ma'am." Cassie said as the communication was cut off.

"They're doing their best." Johhny said.

"I know." Sonya said.

"General, we got a visitor." Kenshi said. Sonya looked behind her shoulder and saw Hanzo walking towards them.

"You two are friends, right? Did he tell you he was coming?"

"Nothing…" Kenshi answered. Sonya nodded and walked towards the leader of the Shirai-Ryu.

"General…" Hanzo greeted Sonya with a bow.

"Master Hasashi, I hadn't receiving word you were coming." Sonya said.

"I will have Quan Chi."

"We have things under control. You can…"

"He must die." Hanzo said.

"Raiden needs him." Sonya insisted. "Without Quan Chi, we can't restore Liu Kang and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were?"

"Only Quan Chi concerns me." Before Hanzo could take another step, Sonya put her hand on his shoulder to stop him as Kenshi, Johnny, and Ichigo quickly walked towards with several S-F soldiers pointing their guns at the Shirai-Ryu's leader.

"Don't do this Hanzo." Sonya warned. "I'll put you down."

"Then we are at an impasse." Hanzo said. "Semeru!" Then several member of Hanzo's clan appeared out of the shadows started to attack the S-F soldiers. As the fight between the Shirai-Ryu and the Special Forces began, Hanzo knocked Sonya's hand off of his shoulder and the two started to exchange blows. Sonya tried to hit Hanzo but the former Scorpion easily blocked and dodged every one of her strikes until he connected with one of his own, pushing the General back. "Quan Chi is mine."

Hanzo charged towards Sonya and started to throw some punches at the General. Much like what Hanzo did to her; Sonya blocked and dodged Hanzo's strikes. As she tried to counter with her own, Hanzo managed to evade her attack and hit with some of his own strikes. Sonya wiped some of the blood off of her lip and charged towards the Shirai-Ryu master, throwing a punch at him. Hanzo blocked Sonya's punch but didn't block the second. Sonya continued to punch Hanzo in his face, pushing him back. Sonya threw a kick at Hanzo's face but the former Scorpion caught her by the leg. However, she lifted her free leg up and kicked Hanzo in the back of the head. Hanzo released his grip on her as Sonya quickly regained her footing. As Sonya was charging toward Hanzo again, he quickly recovered and hit her with a knee to the jaw. Hanzo kicked her in the gut, sending her to the ground and knocking her out.

"I wish you no harm, General Blade." Hanzo said as two members of the Shirai-Ryu picked up the unconscious general and carried her away. Hanzo continued to march his way to the containment unit that Quan Chi was locked up in. Before he could reach the unit, he felt something push him hard into it and lift him up into the air. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Kenshi using his telekinesis with Sento.

"Call off your men, Hanzo!" Kenshi shouted at his friend.

"If you value our friendship, you will give me Quan Chi." Hanzo said. Kenshi gritted his teeth as he tossed Hanzo into an army vehicle. Kenshi charged towards his friend, ready to strike again with his sword. Hanzo launched his kunai at the swordsman, who slid underneath the weapon to avoid it. Then Hanzo charged towards Kenshi and speared him to the ground, forcing him to let go of his sword. Hanzo let back to his feet and saw that his friend was unarmed. "Withdraw… Without Sento, you are vulnerable."

Then Johnny Cage charged towards him, knocking Hanzo away from Kenshi. Cage towards several punches and kicks at the Shirai-Ryu leader but Hanzo blocked them and hit the former actor with a palm strike to the face. Cage tried to punch Hanzo again but they were blocked again and Hanzo kicked him in the gut. This time Cage tried going for Hanzo's gut but Hanzo blocked the strikes again and took Cage's feet from under them. The former actor hit the ground in frustration and he got to his feet.

"Just like old times…" Cage said, charging towards Hanzo. He tried to kick Hanzo in the face but it was easily caught and pushed it away. Johnny turned around hit Hanzo with back kick to the jaw. He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down to knee him in the face. Then Cage let go Hanzo and back-flipped from the Shirai-Ryu master as his foot kicked in the jaw again. As Johnny charged toward him again, Hanzo threw his kunai and chain at the former actor. Cage quickly moved out of the way of the kunai and continues his charge. He threw several punches and kicks at Hanzo, who blocked every one of them. Johnny threw a kick towards Hanzo's face but he caught it. Johnny kicked Hanzo in the stomach with his free leg, pushing the Shirai-Ryu leader back and making him let go off Cage. Then Hanzo threw another kunai with chain at Johnny's chain, wrapping them together with the chain. Hanzo pulled Cage to the ground with the chain and threw him to the army, knocking him out.

Hanzo retracted his weapon and continued to walk towards the containment unit. As he was getting closer to the unit, he sensed someone was sneaking up behind him. He drew his sword and turned towards his attacker as the sound of blades colliding fills the air. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he started to clash swords with neither giving the other an advantage. Ichigo slashed his sword horizontally at the Shirai-Ryu's leader but Hanzo quickly jumped back, avoiding the blade.

"Sorry I can't let you get any to closer to Quan Chi." Ichigo said.

"You don't know what you're dealing with." Hanzo said. "Quan Chi must pay for what he's done." Hanzo charged towards Ichigo and the two crossed blades again, pushing each other back. Hanzo charged towards Ichigo and swung his sword down at him. Ichigo quickly blocked with his sword only for Hanzo to kick him in the gut, pushing him back. Hanzo sheathed his sword and started throw punches at Ichigo. The orange haired reaper ducked under Hanzo's strikes and started to counter with punches of his own. Hanzo blocked most of Ichigo's punches but some of them managed to hit. Ichigo tried to kick Hanzo but he blocked it and punched Ichigo in the jaw. Ichigo stumbled back a few feet as Hanzo charged towards him and hit with a knee to the face. Then he punched Ichigo in the side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Only Quan Chi's death will abate my anger." Hanzo said as his men carried Johnny and Ichigo away and he continued to walk towards the containment unit that Quan Chi was locked in.

"Hanzo, no!" Kenshi pleaded. "You've earned great trust for the Shirai-Ryu. Do not squander it by murdering a withered sorcerer!"

"That withered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering." Hanzo said, remembering what Sub-Zero revealed to him about the murder of his family. The truth that the one who killed them was Quan Chi, from a deal he made with the Lin Kuei in the past. Then Hanzo and Sub Zero made a truce, ending the feud between the Lin Kuei and Shirai-Ryu.

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Scorpion

(1)

"I heard that you used to work for Quan Chi." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"I fight for Earth Realm now." Scorpion said as his hands are engulfed in flames.

"Can you back it up?"

(2)

"Your origins are that of Outworld." Scorpion said as his chain unravels in his hand.

"I was born and raised in Earth Realm." Ichigo said, revealed his hollow mask.

"Very well…"


	20. The Reanimated Shinnok

Chapter 20: The Reanimated Shinnok

 _"General, we got a visitor." Kenshi said. Sonya looked behind her shoulder and saw Hanzo walking towards them._

 _"You two are friends, right? Did he tell you he was coming?"_

 _"Nothing…" Kenshi answered. Sonya nodded and walked towards the leader of the Shirai-Ryu._

 _"General…" Hanzo greeted Sonya with a bow._

 _"Master Hasashi, I hadn't receiving word you were coming." Sonya said._

 _"I will have Quan Chi."_

 _"We have things under control. You can…"_

 _"He must die." Hanzo said._

 _"Raiden needs him." Sonya insisted. "Without Quan Chi, we can't restore Liu Kang and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were?"_

 _"Only Quan Chi concerns me." Before Hanzo could take another step, Sonya put her hand on his shoulder to stop him as Kenshi, Johnny, and Ichigo quickly walked towards with several S-F soldiers pointing their guns at the Shirai-Ryu's leader._

 _"Don't do this Hanzo." Sonya warned. "I'll put you down."_

 _"Then we are at an impasse." Hanzo said. "Semeru!" Then several member of Hanzo's clan appeared out of the shadows started to attack the S-F soldiers._

 _"Hanzo, no!" Kenshi pleaded. "You've earned great trust for the Shirai-Ryu. Do not squander it by murdering a withered sorcerer!"_

 _"That withered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering." Hanzo said, remembering what Sub-Zero revealed to him about the murder of his family. The truth that the one who killed them was Quan Chi, from a deal he made with the Lin Kuei in the past. Then Hanzo and Sub Zero made a truce, ending the feud between the Lin Kuei and Shirai-Ryu._

* * *

The Shirai-Ryu members opened the containment unit and dragged the weakened Quan-Chi out of it as Johnny, Sonya, Ichigo, and Kenshi look on with their hands tied up. "Unbind him." Hanzo ordered. One of Hanzo's followers nodded as he unlocked Quan-Chi's cuffs.

"Scorpion, we can…" Quan Chi said before Hanzo knocked him down with a fist to the face.

"My name is Hanzo Hasahi!" The former Scorpion shouted. He picked Quan Chi by his armor with a murderous glare on his face. "You killed my wife! My son! And then you burrowed your way into my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored!"

"Your family…I…" Hanzo brought the sorcerer to his feet and shoved him back.

"Quiet, sorcerer! Nothing can help you now!" Hanzo charged towards the sorcerer, throwing several punches at him. Quan Chi tried to block some of them but couldn't block all of them in his quickened state. He stumbled back a few feet after taking another hit from his former servant. Quan Chi conjured as much magic that he could in his hand and fired a blast of energy at Hanzo. Hanzo easily moved out of the way and hit the sorcerer in the gut with a knee. Then he hit Quan Chi in jaw with an uppercut, knocking him to the ground.

"At last, you feel my pain!" Hanzo said. Quan Chi struggled to his knees as Hanzo kicked him back down again. Hanzo then started to punch the sorcerer repeatedly.

"Scorpion, stop!" Sonya shouted, trying to interfere but was stopped by the Shirai-Ryu members. Before he could throw another punch, a portal opened up in front of him and D'Vorah came out of it.

"Quan Chi!" D'Vorah shouted as she took out her stingers. Hanzo drew one of his swords and charged towards the Kytinn. D'Vorah jabbed one of her stingers at Hanzo but he easily sliced it off. But she stabbed him in the shoulder with the other one, bringing the Shirai-Ryu leader to one knee as she ran over to Quan Chi.

"Amulet…" Quan Chi said weakly as D'Vorah sat him up. Before the Kytinn could grab Shinnok's amulet, the sorcerer was ran through by a blade. D'Vorah looked at the direction of where the blade came from and saw that it was connected to a chain that Hanzo is holding.

"Get over here!" Hanzo shouted, pulling Quan Chi towards him with the chain.

"No!" D'Vorah shouted as Hanzo picked up Quan Chi with the chain in one hand and a sword in another.

"noh ri noh…I ti stoh day…" Quan Chi chanted quietly as D'Vorah threw the amulet towards him. "meezdik nykoma…nikon I ay…koda…humh…" As the sorcerer caught the amulet, Hanzo swung his sword and cut his off. A sly smile appeared on Quan Chi's face as close for the last time.

"Blood for blood." Hanzo said, letting the chain that holds the rest of the sorcerer's corpse. "Your debt is paid." Then the green gem on the amulet started to glow and energy started to erupt out of it.

"Shit!" Cage cursed.

"Free us now!" Sonya shouted as the Shirai-Ryu member quickly began to untie the four they've captured. The energy emitting from the amulet died down as a figure picked up the object with a smirk on his face. It was Shinnok. Hanzo charged towards the dark elder god, trying to cut him down from behind but Shinnok used the power of his amulet and hit him with a blast from the item. He looked at the four charging towards struck them with a blast from his amulet as well.

"How small they are." Shinnok said. He looked at the Kytinn, who slowly walked toward him.

"This one greets Lord Shinnok." D'Vorah said, bowing before Shinnok.

"Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earth Realm, behind their defenses."

"Quan Chi deceived them. He allowed himself to be captured. He knew they would bring them here." Shinnok looked over the headless corpse that was once his servant.

"It's a pity he did not live to see his work completed." He then looked over Johnny Cage, who groaning in pain. "There will be no surprises from you, Mister Cage. Bring him." D'Vorah nodded as he walked over to the fallen actor.

"Leave him alone!" Ichigo shouted, using his zanpakuto hold himself up.

"Still standing, I see?" Shinnok said, smirking at the orange haired reaper. "

"I'm going to stop you, no matter what." Ichigo lifted his sword and pointed it at Shinnok and D'Vorah. "Ban…" Before he could finish, he was hit by another blast from Shinnok's amulet. Ichigo's sword fell to the ground as he skidded several feet on it. As he struggled to get back to his feet, a stream of energy came out of the amulet and forced him back to the ground. Ichigo screamed in pain, feeling the energy hitting his body. Soon Ichigo's vision turned black as he lost consciousness. A portal opened up as Liu Kang with some of the revenants walked out of it and towards Shinnok.

"Praise be to Lord Shinnok." Liu Kang said, bowing to the dark Elder God.

"Let us be on our way." Shinnok said.

"There is an Earth Realm force in the Nether Realm."

"I am aware. They will be neutralized." A portal opened up in front of Shinnok as he led his revenants through it. After the portal disappeared, another one opened as Cassie and her team exited out of it. What they saw was something they didn't want to see.

"Oh shit…" Cassie whispered as she ran to her mom. "Mom? Where's Dad?"

"Shinnok…" Sonya said weakly.

"Mom, Mom…where'd they go?" As Sonya was about to answer her daughter's question, she passed out. "Mom?!"

"Your father…" Hanzo said, getting Cassie's attention. "Shinnok's prisoner…at the Sky Temple." Then Hanzo lost consciousness. Ichigo groaned in pain as he used his sword to hold himself up.

"Ichigo…" Cassie said, looking at the orange haired reaper worryingly.

"Don't worry about me, Cass." Ichigo said. "I'll be fine. Right now, we need to find a way to get your father back."

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Shinnok

(1)

"You don't belong here." Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

Shinnok destroyed the demon in front of them and said, "You question me?"

"No, I end you."

(2)

"Shinnok…" Ichigo said, drawing his zanpakuto.

Shinnok destroyed the demon in front of them and said, "Here to pledge your service?"

"Not in this or any leftime."

(3)

A pair of bone hands popped out of the ground as Shinnok emerged from the smoke. "Mr. Kurosaki." He said, blowing the smoke away.

"Ready to be impressed?" Ichigo asked, revealing his hollow mask.

"Absolutely…"

(4)

A pair of bone hands popped out of the ground as Shinnok emerged from the smoke. "You can defeat an Elder God?" he asked, blowing the smoke away.

"We'll see, won't we?" Ichigo asked, revealing his hollow mask.

"Your soul will burn."


	21. Target: Raiden

Chapter 21: Target: Raiden

At the Sky Temple, Bo Rai Cho sat near the entrance as he took a swig from his flask. When he put the flash away, Raiden appeared before him with a flash of lightning. "Raiden! Raiden, my old friend." Bo Rai Cho said, greeting the elder god.

"Master Bo Rai Cho." Raiden said, greeting his friend. "I am pleased to see you. It has been many years."

"Too long, yes, too long. We old warriors need to stick together, eh?"

"Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances precipitate your arrival?"

"Yes, yes, I'm concerned that Shinnok may return. I've been trying to contact you. I feared the worst."

"When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's Amulet, he left behind a snare." Raiden said as the two went the Sky Temple and walked towards the Jinsei Chamber. "Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms. I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber and regain my strength."

"You are close to recovering it then?" Bo Rai Cho questioned. "Shinnok's Amulet?"

"I do not know. Disabling Kano's snare demanded my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will confer with General Blade."

"If only we could have destroyed Shinnok during the last war. If only he was mortal…" The two stood in front of the chamber's entrance as Raiden opened the doors. Once they entered, Bo Rai Cho widens his eyes at what he saw. It a pool of energy in the middle of the chamber with giant rocks orbiting around a large blue orb like planets around the sun. "Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves."

"I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Quan Chi's magic binds the soul of many we hold dear." Raiden answered. "Capture him and we can force him to release them."

"Liu Kang and Kung Lao restored?" Bo Rai Cho said, thinking about his two former students. "I suppose it is possible…"

"As long as Quan Chi lives. I've long regretted losing our comrades' souls to Nether Realm's evil. Kung Lao and Liu Kang…they were like sons. I would move the Heavens to bring them back to the light." Raiden stepped inside the blue orb as energy began to return to his body as he remembers the time when he, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao free the Shaolin masters before the tournament against Shao Kahn began. Then the chamber started to shake as pieces of rumble fell the ceiling. Raiden looked up and saw a hole in the chamber's ceiling and an injured Bo Rai Cho began dragged back by someone. "Bo Rai Cho!"

Shinnok threw Bo Rai Cho to the ground and fired a blast from his amulet at him, knocking him unconscious. As Raiden came out of the Sky Temple, He saw Bo Rai Cho lying on the ground as the revenants surrounds the Thunder God.

"Yet another one of your allies falls to me." Shinnok said. "When he dies, I will claim his soul."

"You know not his power." Raiden said. "His soul cannot be subjugated."

"Shall we kill him, Lord Shinnok?" Liu Kang asked.

"Not yet." Shinnok said as D'Vorah took the captured Johnny Cage into the Sky Temple. "He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me."

"I would not boast of victory prematurely." Raiden said as Shinnok walks away.

"I have already won, Raiden."

The Sky Temple's door closes and the revenants started to circle around Raiden like a pack of hyenas as raindrops started to fall. As they stopped, Raiden kicked Sindel away and knocked Smoke back. Before he could press on with his advantage, Liu Kang punched him in the face and kicked him to the ground. As Raiden tried to stand up, Kung Lao punched him in the face and knocked him back down again. He kicked the Thunder God in the face as Liu Kang stomped on his back. Then Sindel and Smoke joined them as they all started kicking him. Then Kung Lao picked up Raiden and put him in a choke hold as Liu Kang cracked his knuckles, ready to get more shots in to the Thunder God. Raiden grabbed onto Kung Lao's arm as lightning coursed through his hands, shocking the former shaolin. Kung Lao released his grip and quickly jumped onto the roof behind him. Raiden put his hand down on the wet ground, channeling the electricity from the ground to the revenants and electrocuting them. Kung Lao jumped down from the roof as Raiden picked up his hat and put it back on.

"Kung Lao…desist!" Raiden shouted.

"I serve Shinnok and the Nether Realm." Kung Lao said.

"Because Shao Kahn murdered you..."

"It was something you allowed to happen. I will not be passive in your demise."

Kung Lao charged towards Raiden, throwing several strikes at the Thunder God. Raiden blocked some of Lao's strikes and connected with some of his own, knocking him back. Lao quickly recovered and threw another punch at Raiden but it was blocked as well. Raiden punched Lao several times in his gut and one more in the face. The former shaolin stood his ground and kicked Raiden in the face, causing him to stumble back. Then Lao started punching Raiden rapidly in the gut, pushing the Thunder God back. Lao leaped up in the air and kicked Raiden in the side of the head. Raiden stumbled back a few steps before felling to one knee. Lao ran towards Raiden, trying to strike him again. Raiden saw the former shaolin approaching and fired a bolt of lightning at him, electrocuting Lao and knocking him out.

"You deserved a better fate." Raiden said. Liu Kang snuck up behind Raiden and hit him in the back. He tried to hit him again but Raiden blocked it. Raiden tried to hit a few strikes of his own back Liu Kang blocked and dodged them with ease. Liu Kang struck Raiden in the gut several times and kicked him in the face, knocking him down to one knee. Raiden got back on both feet and looked at his former ally. "This is not your destiny, Liu Kang."

"More visions, Raiden?" Liu Kang taunted bitterly. "Do you still see the future?"

"The visions are gone. But I know what should be."

"I was put here by your hand."

"An accident that haunts me to this day." Liu Kang charged towards Raiden, trying to punch him in the face again but Raiden in the lightning. Raiden appeared behind Liu Kang and struck him in the back this time. Liu Kang tried to throw a punch at the Thunder God but Raiden blocked it and kicked him in the gut, knocking him back a few feet.

"I should thank you." Liu Kang said, getting him to his feet. "You freed me. The Elder Gods you blindly serve? I will help Shinnok end their rule."

Liu Kang launched a fireball at Raiden, who responded by firing another bolt of lightning. The two attacks connected and cancelled each other out. Liu Kang took advantage of this and charged towards Raiden, punching him in the face and knocking him off balance. Raiden tried to strike back but Liu Kang caught it and punched Raiden in the face again, knocking him back a few inches. The former shaolin kicked Raiden in the face, knocking him to the ground. Raiden used his arms to push himself up but Liu Kang kicked him in the gut, knocking him on his back. Liu Kang slowly walking towards the Thunder God as struggled to pick himself up off the ground. The former shaolin balled his fists as Raiden managed get to one knee. Liu Kang's fist was engulfed in fire as he threw it at Raiden's head but Raiden disappeared in flash of lightning. Raiden appeared behind Liu Kang and hit him with an open palm strike, sending his lighting into him. Liu Kang yelled in pain feeling the electricity coursing through his body and fell to the ground.

"I regret that our paths have led us here." Raiden said as he prepares to head back into the Sky Temple. As he took a step, he wrenched in pain. He looked down at the wound on his side and saw blood coming out of it. Raiden ignored the pain and continued towards the Jinsei Chamber.

* * *

Inside the Jinsei Chamber, D'Vorah was covering Johnny Cage's body with sticky fluid coming from her mouth as Shinnok stepped closer to the Jinsei itself. Shinnok put his hand into the orb of energy and a red-orange aura began to come out of it. Raiden walked inside the chamber in saw what the former elder god was doing.

"You will defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!" Raiden shouted. Shinnok looked at the Thunder God approached him as he brought his free hand and closed it. Then a skeleton-like hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Raiden, causing him to cry out in pain. Shinnok closed his hand again, bringing more pain to him.

"We have battled for eons, Raiden." Shinnok said. "Now finally, it ends." Shinnok stepped inside of the Jinsei as the red-orange aura covered his whole body. Then the Jinsei turned a red-orange color as the energy coming from it went through the roof of the sky temple and reached for the sky.

At the Lin Kuei temple, Sub Zero quickly ran to the outside of the temple and saw the clouds quickly turning red-orange with widen eyes. At the Refugee Camp in the Special Forces base, the refugees from Outworld saw the sky changing color and started running for their lives. "C'mon!" One of the soldiers shouted. "Let's go! Move it!" Inside the base, Kitana watched in shock at the sky changing, knowing terrible is about to happen.

Inside the Jinsei, Shinnok laughed as his body started to change into a more demonic being with his amulet inside of his stomach. "Yes…" he said. "Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earth Realm's power."

"No, Shinnok…" Raiden said weakly. "Even now…others will come to defeat you."

To be continued…

* * *

Interactions: Ichigo vs. Raiden

(1)

"You need something?" Ichigo asked, drawing his zanpakuto.

"I wish to study your powers." Raiden said as lighting coursed through his hand.

"When did I become your test subject?"

(2)

"Why are you here, Raiden?" Ichigo asked, drawing his zanpakuto.

"I'm here to protect Earth Realm." Raiden said as lighting coursed through his hand.

"Then it's time that it got some new protection."

(3)

"Your training with Kitana is complete?" Raiden questioned as lighting coursed through his hands.

"She taught everything I know." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"Then this will be your final test."

(4)

"You confront me, Ichigo?" Raiden questioned as lighting coursed through his hands.

"You're going too far Raiden." Ichigo said, revealing his hollow mask.

"Impossible if Earth Realm is in danger."

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I'm taking a little break from The Huntress of Fairy Tail to finish up this story. And just a little spoiler, there's going to be more Bleach character coming to this story soon. Make sure you check out the poll on my profile and vote. Until next time, see ya.**


	22. Battleground

Chapter 22: Battleground!

 _Inside the Jinsei Chamber, D'Vorah was covering Johnny Cage's body with sticky fluid coming from her mouth as Shinnok stepped closer to the Jinsei itself. Shinnok put his hand into the orb of energy and a red-orange aura began to come out of it. Raiden walked inside the chamber in saw what the former elder god was doing._

" _You will defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!" Raiden shouted. Shinnok looked at the Thunder God approached him as he brought his free hand and closed it. Then a skeleton-like hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Raiden, causing him to cry out in pain. Shinnok closed his hand again, bringing more pain to him._

" _We have battled for eons, Raiden." Shinnok said. "Now finally, it ends." Shinnok stepped inside of the Jinsei as the red-orange aura covered his whole body. Then the Jinsei turned a red-orange color as the energy coming from it went through the roof of the sky temple and reached for the sky._

 _At the Lin Kuei temple, Sub Zero quickly ran to the outside of the temple and saw the clouds quickly turning red-orange with widen eyes. At the Refugee Camp in the Special Forces base, the refugees from Outworld saw the sky changing color and started running for their lives. "C'mon!" One of the soldiers shouted. "Let's go! Move it!" Inside the base, Kitana watched in shock at the sky changing, knowing terrible is about to happen._

 _Inside the Jinsei, Shinnok laughed as his body started to change into a more demonic being with his amulet inside of his stomach. "Yes…" he said. "Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earth Realm's power."_

" _No, Shinnok…" Raiden said weakly. "Even now…others will come to defeat you."_

* * *

"We land in fifteen minutes." Cassie said. She, Ichigo, and her team were the only one aboard one of the military planes heading for the Sky Temple. "We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance."

"Why not go straight there?" Takeda asked.

"It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase from our reality." Kung Jun explained. "It can't be reached by conventional means." Takeda looked down and sighed.

"What?" Jacqui said, looking at Takeda.

"It's just us. No one's coming to help. We either pull this off or…"

"We will get it done." Ichigo said, getting the

"Are you sure you wanted to come with us in your condition?" Cassie asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Then an alarm was set off in the plane as the team saw a red cloud quickly covering the sky.

"By the…What is that?!" Jin shouted as he and Cassie got up from their chairs.

"I don't know." Takeda said. "But it's headed right for us."

"Elder Gods have mercy…" Then the plane started from the turbulence that was hitting it.

"Buckle up, people!" Jacqui said. "I gotta put her down." Cassie and Jin nodded as they quickly went back to their seats and Jacqui landed the plane into the forest. After the plane landed, Cassie and Ichigo went up to one of the wings of the plane to see what damage had been done to it as Jacqui took out her smart-comm to measure the distance between and the Sky Temple. "Looks like the Temple entrance is fifteen clicks that way."

"A moonlight walk in the woods." Takeda said, walking up to his girlfriend. "Another time, it would be relaxing."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for outdoorsy."

"My mother and I lived near a forest a lot like this. Really takes me back."

"After we wrap this up, we should go." Before Takeda could accept her invitation, the two heard a noise coming from the plane and ran over to Cassie.

"Fuck me!" Cassie shouted in frustration. "We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads."

"Then let's get going." Jacqui said. "We're almost out of time." Then a portal opened up not too far from the plane as Kotal Kahn stepped out of it along his army.

"What are they doing here?" Jin asked.

"Looking for the amulet, I bet."

"We have to tell them about Shinnok and call a truce." Takeda said. But Kotal Kahn wasn't in mood to listen as he glared at Cassie's team.

"Bring them to me!" he shouted as his soldiers charged towards them.

"…or not." Ichigo said.

"The woods! C'mon!" Jacqui said. Ichigo and the others nodded as they ran deep into the woods, away from the Outworld emperor and his men. Once they were out of view, Kotal Kahn and his men slowly walked through the woods

"They quiet. Sneaky…" Ferra said.

"Ermac…" Kotal said, looked at the

"We sense them." Ermac said. "But the forest teems with souls."

"Yes…So close…" Reptile said. Then explosions erupted behind them as trees fell on top of the Kahn's soldiers. Cassie threw grenades at the army as Ichigo and Jin fired arrows. Jacqui fired electric blasts from her gauntlets at the tree, causing them to fall on the soldiers.

"Divine fire and earth!" Kotal shouted. As Jacqui continued to fire at the trees to make them fall on Kotal Kahn's army, Reptile climbed up the tree until he got on a high enough branch.

"I see you…" Reptile said.

Takeda looked over at Jacqui and saw Reptile getting ready to jump. "Jacqui, look out!" he shouted as Reptile jumped down and landed on her. Takeda quickly rushed to her aid but the Zatarn spit acid onto his eyes. Takeda fell to the ground, holding his eyes. Reptile turned his attention back to Jacqui, who punched him in the chest and knocked him off of her.

"You hurt him…you'll answer me!" Jacqui said, charging towards Reptile. Reptile tried to punch Briggs but she blocked it and punched in the face, knocking him back. Jacqui continued to punch the Zatarn, making him lose his balance. Reptile quickly regained his footing and threw a kick at Jacqui. Jacqui ducked under the kick and started to punch Reptile repeatedly in his ribs and gave him in uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying. She quickly leaped up to where the Zatarn was and punched in his back, firing a blast from her gauntlet to send him crashing to the ground. Jacqui landed on her feet and glared at the fallen Zatarn. "Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile."

Jacqui quickly ran over to Takeda, who was rubbing his eyes in pain. "Stop! You'll need water." She took out a canteen of water and leaned Takeda's head back. She started pouring the water into his eyes. "Can you see?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Takeda said. "It's fuzzy but…" Jacqui poured more water into Takeda's eyes.

"Better?"

Takeda's vision started to clear up and he saw Jacuqi smiling at him. "Beautiful…" Their moment was ruined when the tree behind Takeda was lifted from the ground. They look behind the tree and saw Ermac glaring at them.

"Hold that thought." Jacqui and Takeda quickly moved out of the way as Ermac threw the tree at them. They ran through the forest with Ermac firing blasts of energy at them. They came to a complete stop when saw Kotal with some of his men walking towards them. They looked behind their shoulder and saw that Ermac caught up to them.

"Lady's choice." Before Jacqui could respond, Ichigo appeared in front of them with his sword drawn, facing Kotal Kahn.

"Ichigo…" Jacqui said surprised.

"You two can handle the flying mummy over there." Ichigo said. "I'll deal with the Kahn." Takeda and Jacqui looked at each other and nodded as they charged towards Ermac. Ichigo looked at Kotal Kahn and charged towards him. Kotal Khan grabbed the hilt of the spiked weapon on his back and the two weapons clashed. The both of them glared at each other as they clashed blades several times with neither one giving an inch.

"We know that D'Vorah is here." Kotal Kahn said. "Where is the amulet?"

"The situation has changed." Ichigo said, trying to explain what happened as the two separate from each other.

"Do not fling your spittle at me." Kotal Kahn and Ichigo clashed swords again with neither giving the other an advantage. Kotal punched Ichigo in the gut and kicked him back a few feet. "I will kill you now!"

"Shinnok's been freed. He is at Raiden's Sky Temple. He's already Earth Realm's life force."

Kotal Kahn looked up at the red sky and saw Ichigo was talking about. "The heavens boil…" he said. "Earth Realm is lost."

"Not if we work together."

"I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your heads and gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses." Kotal Kahn swung his weapon at Ichigo, who quickly blocked with his sword. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he pushed back the Outworld emperor back.

"You should help us, not fight against us."

"It is too late for Earth Realm. Shinnok is now its master." Kotal swung his spiked weapon at Ichigo several more with the reaper blocking each one. Kotal swung his sword one more time at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it with his sword but the force put into the attack send him crashing through the trees behind him.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as energy erupted from where Ichigo landed. Ichigo charged towards the Outworld emperor with his new long midnight blade and the two crossed blades. Kotal Kahn widens his eyes as he felt the power coming from Ichigo's blade pushing him back.

'Such power…' Kotal thought as Ichigo used that power coming from his blade to push the emperor back. Kotal Kahn skidded back several feet before stopping himself. He looked up and saw two black waves of energy heading towards him. The emperor put up his weapon as it collided with the energy waves as he was getting pushed back again. Kotal gritted his teeth as the marks on his body started to glow. He let out a fierce battle cry as he tried to cut through the waves and an explosion erupted. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the smoke started to clear and showed Kotal Kahn on his knees as he was breathing heavily and his body damaged from the attack.

"That's enough." Erron Black said, pointing his pistol at Ichigo as he and the rest of Kotal Kahn's men surround Ichigo and the others.

Cassie pulled the trigger on her gun to find out it's out of ammo. "Fuck me!" she shouted, putting the gun away and putting her fists. Torr picked up Takeda and tossed him to the ground. Jacqui quickly ran over to her boyfriend and helped him to his feet.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream." Jacqui said.

"You have odd dreams." Takeda said.

"Chattel…You die tonight." Kotal said. He looked over at his men. "Nitah!" As his army closes in on Cassie's team, a large amount energy was felt in the army and caused everyone to stop moving.

"What's going on now?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I don't know but look up at the sky." Jin said. Cassie and the others looked up at the sky and saw a rip opened in the red sky and row of shoji doors appeared with five figures standing behind them. The doors opened up and the five figures stepped out of them. All of them are wearing black kimonos with three of them wearing a white coat over them. Also all of them are armed with swords. The one in the middle was a man long red hair that was tied up and had a maroon headband hiding a tattoo. It was Renji Abarai. On his right was a man with short black hair and his coat have a high collar with a golden trim. It was Byakuya Kuchiki. Next to him was a kid with messy white hair, a turquoise scarf around his neck and a chain across his chest holding his sword on his back. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya. To Renji's left was a man with long black spiky hair passing his shoulders, with an eye patch on his right eye and a scar going through his left. He's also holding a sword that looks wore down and chipped as if it's been through many battles. It was Kenpachi Zaraki. Next to him was a man who was bald with red marking around his eyes, the sleeves on his kimono torn off with a golden shoulder on his right arm. It was Ikkaku Madarame.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Some of the soul reapers have entered the MKX world and more Bleach are coming in the later chapters. Hope you guys like this chapter. There's still a few days left to check out the poll on my profile and vote. Until next time, see ya.**


	23. Reinforcements Arrive

Chapter 23: Reinforcements Arrive

 _A rip opened in the red sky and row of shoji doors appeared with five figures standing behind them. The doors opened up and the five figures stepped out of them. All of them are wearing black kimonos with three of them wearing a white coat over them. Also all of them are armed with swords. The one in the middle was a man long red hair that was tied up and had a maroon headband hiding a tattoo. It was Renji Abarai. On his right was a man with short black hair and his coat have a high collar with a golden trim. It was Byakuya Kuchiki. Next to him was a kid with messy white hair, a turquoise scarf around his neck and a chain across his chest holding his sword on his back. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya. To Renji's left was a man with long black spiky hair passing his shoulders, with an eye patch on his right eye and a scar going through his left. He's also holding a sword that looks wore down and chipped as if it's been through many battles. It was Kenpachi Zaraki. Next to him was a man who was bald with red marking around his eyes, the sleeves on his kimono torn off with a golden shoulder on his right arm. It was Ikkaku Madarame._

* * *

"Ok, who are they?" Cassie asked looking at the new arrives.

"I don't know." Takeda said. "Whoever they are, they're not from Earth Realm. They're not from Outworld or the Nether Realm. I hope that they're friendly."

Kotal Kahn looked up and glared at the soul reapers. "What is the meaning of this?!" he growled. "Are they allies of these Earth Realmers?! Regardless, it will not save them in the end." He turned his soldiers and gave the order to attack. As Torr was about to attack, he was pushed back by the top end a segmented blade."What?!" Kotal Kahn looked up and saw the Soul Reapers descending the battlefield. Once they landed on the ground, the Kahn's soldiers charged towards them. Renji landed in front of Ichigo as he retracted his blade. He lashed his sword at his soldiers, cutting them down.

"You guys should get out of here when you still can, especially you Ichigo." Renji said, causing Ichigo to widen his eyes. Renji looked back at Cassie's team. "We got things covered here."

"How do you…" Ichigo asked shocked before he was cut off by Cassie.

"Come on, Ichigo." Cassie said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "We need to head to the Sky Temple and fast. We have to find Shinnok and stop him." Ichigo looked at the soul reapers fighting and gritted his teeth, following Cassie and the others. Renji watched the orange haired reaper leave and smirked.

"I guess no matter where he is he always gets into trouble." He said. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Torr throwing a punch at him with his giant fist. He quickly disappeared out of view, avoiding the attack.

"Where he go?!" Ferra shouted, looking for the soul reaper lieutenant.

"Look behind you!" Renji shouted, causing Ferra and Torr to turn around towards the red haired soul reaper. Renji lashed his sword down at the duo. Torr jumped out of the way of Renji's attack and charged towards the lieutenant.

* * *

Ermac saw Cassie's team and quickly went after them. Then he started to charge up as much physic energy he could get and condense it into a ball, firing at the Earth Realmers.

"We got trouble behind us!" Jacqui shouted, looking at the attack coming towards them.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" A wall of sakura pedals appeared above the Earth Realmers, blocking Ermac's attacks as an explosion erupted on them. Ermac looked his shoulder and Byakuya with the sakura pedals surrounding him. Ermac fired an energy blast at Byakuya, who blocked it with his shikai.

* * *

Erron Black looked at Ichigo and his team running and pointed his pistol at Ichigo's head. "You're not going anywhere." He said, getting ready to shoot.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorimaru!" Erron looked behind his shoulder and saw a dragon made of ice coming towards. He jumped out of the way as the dragon crashed into the ground. He turned around and saw Toshiro with his sword drawn. "Sorry but if you want to them, you'll have to go through first."

"Fine by me, kid. You'll learn to never bring a sword to a gun fight."

* * *

Ikkaku slashed the last soldier that was charging at him. "Come on, I thought you guys were better than this." He said disappointed. Then a ball of acid was launch towards Ikkaku's head and Ikkaku quickly move out of the way. Ikkaku looked where the attack came and saw Reptile stepping out of the shadows. "Looks like I forgot one. Can you put more of a fight like your little friends here?"

"You'll find out soon enough, boy!" Reptile snarled, glaring at Ikkaku.

"Bring it on, Lizard Man!" Ikkaku shouted, charging towards Reptile.

* * *

Kenpachi looked at his opponents surround him with a sadistic smile on his face. "Now then, which one of you is the strongest?" The soldiers glared at the Squad 11 captain and charged towards him. That was a mistake as Kenpachi easily cut every one of them down. One of the soldiers tried to sneak up behind the captain and tried to cut him with weapon. The soldiers widen his eyes with fear when it no effect on him. Kenpachi looked his shoulder at the scared soldier."Hey, you were trying to cut me, weren't you?" Kenpachi grabbed the soldier's weapon and lifted him up. "Well not with this dull thing. I don't have time to waste on maggots like you!" Kenpachi cut the last soldier in half with his sword and threw the upper half to the ground. He turned toward Kotal Kahn who looked at his men disapprovingly. "I guess you're the last one left. Judging by how you were ordering them around, you must be their leader. I hope that you're more entertaining than your lackeys here."

"All of my soldiers defeated so easily." Kotal Kahn said bitterly as the masks on his body started to glow. He looked over at Kenpachi with a murderous glare. "Now you wish to challenge me after slaughtering my men. Very well then, you shall die by my hands!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kenpachi said excited. "Let's get this started!" He and Kotal Kahn charged towards each other and weapons collided.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. I know that it's short but the next chapter will have all of the fights so it'll be longer. Check out my poll on my profile and until next time, see ya**


	24. Everyone's Struggle to the Death

Chapter 24: Everyone's Struggle to the Death

Kenpachi and Kotal Kahn charged towards each other and their blades collided. Kotal Kahn broke the contact and started to swing his weapon at Kenpachi. Kenpachi kept that sadistic grin on his face as he blocks every one Kotal's attacks with ease. Kenpachi dodged the emperor's last attack and jabbed his sword towards his face. Kotal Kahn quickly pushed the captain's sword away with his spiked weapon and swung it down onto Kenpachi's shoulder. But the blade stopped when it came in contact with the captain's shoulder and it didn't look like it affected him at all.

"Most people usually try to avoid my blade." Kotal said, narrowing his eyes at the captain.

"Yeah well, my way is a lot more fun." Kenpachi said. "This cut is nothing more than a little scratch." Kenpachi put his sword underneath the emperor's weapon and pushed it off of him. Kenpachi swung his sword towards the emperor. Kotal blocked the attack but the force behind it pushed him back.

"Oh come on, you can't beat Kenny if you gonna fight in a level like that!" A little girl's voice shouted as the owner came out of the back of Kenpachi's jacket. It was a little girl with pink hair, wearing a black kimono with a sword strapped on her wrist. It was Yachiru. "If you want to give Kenny a good fight, you'll have to do better than that!"

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi shouted, looking at his lieutenant. "I thought I told you to stay hidden!"

"But it's true!" Yachiru exclaimed. "This fight is no fun to watch unless he's giving it his all."

"I know that." Kenpachi looked back at Kotal Kahn. "Beside we're just getting started. I have a feeling go into full power soon." He looked at Yachiru. "Yachiru, I need you to get off. I must rampage."

"Ok!" Yachiru said happily as she jumped off Kenpachi's back. Kenpachi looked back at his lieutenant and saw that she gotten a safe enough distance from the battle.

"Now then…" Kenpachi said, looking back at the Outworld emperor. "Where were we?"

"So, you want to battle with my full strength correct?" Kotal questioned as his body started to glow. "Be careful what you wish for." He charged towards the Squad 11 Captain and swung his sword down. Kenpachi blocked with his sword but the force from the attack pushed him back a little. Kotal Kahn continued to swing his weapon at Kenpachi, pushing him back even more until one of them attack slashed him in the shoulder.

The sadistic grin returned to Kenpachi's face as blood started to come out of his injured shoulder. "There you go. That's more like that! Come at it with everything you got!" Kotal Kahn and Kenpachi's blades clashed again with neither one of them giving an inch.

* * *

Erron Black aimed his pistol at Toshiro and started firing at him. Toshiro charged towards the mercenary, avoiding every one of his bullets. As he was avoiding the bullets, he dragged the blade through and left a trial of ice behind. Once he got in a close enough range, he swung his sword at the mercenary. Erron Black reached behind his back and took on a bone craved weapon, making it clash with the captain's sword. Toshiro pushed the mercenary back and launched a dragon made ice at him. Erron Black took out a glass orb filled with sand and threw it into the dragon's mouth. He shot at the orb, causing it to explode. The sand started to come out of the dragon, causing it to break apart. Toshiro took that opportunity and charged towards the mercenary. As the Squad 10 Captain get closer, Erron Black picked up some dirt on the ground and throwing it in his eyes. Toshiro took a step back, rubbing his eyes. The mercenary smirked as he got back and pointed his gun at the captain's head. He pulled the trigger as the bullet went through Toshiro's head.

"That takes care of that." The mercenary said as he looked over towards Byakuya and pointed his gun at him. Before he could pull the trigger, Toshiro appeared behind him and swung his sword down on him. Erron looked behind his shoulder and saw that the captain was still alive, jumping back from his attack. "What?!"

"You honestly didn't think that it would that easy, did you?" Toshiro questioned as the 'Toshiro' that Erron shot turned into ice and shattered. Erron narrowed his eyes as he grabbed another sand filled glass grenade and threw it to the ground, causing it to explode. Toshiro look around as the area gets covered in a dust cloud. Erron re-loaded his guns and firing bullets at the captain. Toshiro slashed his sword horizontally, releasing a stream of ice from the tip of the blade. The ice froze the bullets and dispelled the dust cloud. After the dust was lifted, the mercenary was nowhere in sight. Then he felt a barrel of a gun tapping the back of his head.

"It's over, kid." Erron Black said. "Put down the sword unless you like to have bullet going through your head."

Then an idea popped into Toshiro's head. "Very well then…" He pointed his zanpakuto to the ground and jabbed it blade first. Then a small trail of ice formed the blade and connected with the trail he made trapping the mercenary's feet in the ice. Erron Black looked down and saw ice started to cover his legs and come up to the rest of his body.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, hitting the ice with his fist but the ice wasn't breaking. He looked his hand and saw that ice started to cover it too. "What's going on?!"

"Hyorimaru is the most powerful snow and ice type zanpakuto." Toshiro said, pointing his zanpakuto as the mercenary. "Simply hitting this ice will prove ineffective and those guns of yours won't help you." Erron narrowed his eyes as he pointed the free gun down at the ice trapping his body and start firing bullets at it but with no effect. "Earlier you said earlier that I shouldn't bring a sword into a gun fight. I believe you got it backwards. You should never bring a gun into a sword fight." Erron glared at the captain as he pointed his gun at his head. Before he could pull the trigger, ice completely covered his hand and gun.

"Damn it!" Erron Black cursed as the rest of his body was covered in ice.

* * *

Renji lashed his shikai down towards Torr, who blocked it with the metal covering his fist. "Stomp and smash, Torr!" Ferra shouted as her companion pushed the zanpakuto away and charged towards its owner. Torr lowered his fist at Renji but the lieutenant quickly flash-stepped a few feet away before he could get hit. Ferra drew the blades from her gauntlets as Torr charged towards the lieutenant. Renji tried to retract his zanpakuto quickly but the brute grabbed him before he could finish.

"Damn!" Renji cursed, trying to wriggle free from Torr's grip. Ferra drew her blades again as she stabbed the red headed lieutenant in the shoulder. Renji wrenched in pain as the crazed girl took her blade out of his shoulder and the brute threw to the ground. Renji gripped his shoulder as he stood back up. "Ok, that hurt. But is that all you got?!" Renji lashed his zanpakuto again wrapping it around one of Torr's hands. "Now I got you!" Torr lowered his free hand down on Renji's shikai, breaking it. Renji widen his eyes as Torr tore of the part of the zanpakuto wrapped on his hand and destroyed what left of it.

"Nice try, skinny!" Ferra taunted as Torr punched Renji hard in the gut, sending him crashing through one of the trees behind him. Torr charged towards Renji again. A smirk appeared on Renji's face as pieces of Zabimaru started to float around them. "What's big idea?!"

"I'm far from done!" he shouted as he rammed Zabimaru's handle to the ground. "Higa Zekko!" The pieces of the zanpakuto flew towards Ferra and Torr, piercing the both of them. Renji sat up as Ferra and Torr fell to the ground. "Don't ever underestimate me or my Zabimaru."

* * *

As some of the battles have ended, Byakuya and Ermac were still having their stare down. "You have many spirit energies with you, all fighting for a way to escape." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes at Ermac.

"They will fail as will you." Ermac said. "We are a collection of spirits. And yours will join our collection."

"I see." Byakuya tightly gripped his zanpakuto. "In that case, I know what must be done. I must defeat you and release the spirits within you."

"We are many. You are one. We know that you are powerful but your power pale before us."

"We shall see. Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya's blade disappeared and transformed into sakura pedals.

To be continued…


	25. The Strongest vs The Strongest

Chapter 25: The Strongest vs. The Strongest

" _It's over, kid." Erron Black said. "Put down the sword unless you like to have bullet going through your head."_

 _Then an idea popped into Toshiro's head. "Very well then…" He pointed his zanpakuto to the ground and jabbed it blade first. Then a small trail of ice formed the blade and connected with the trail he made trapping the mercenary's feet in the ice. Erron Black looked down and saw ice started to cover his legs and come up to the rest of his body. "Earlier you said earlier that I shouldn't bring a sword into a gun fight. I believe you got it backwards. You should never bring a gun into a sword fight." Erron glared at the captain as he pointed his gun at his head. Before he could pull the trigger, ice completely covered his hand and gun._

" _Damn it!" Erron Black cursed as the rest of his body was covered in ice._

" _Nice try, skinny!" Ferra taunted as Torr punched Renji hard in the gut, sending him crashing through one of the trees behind him. Torr charged towards Renji again. A smirk appeared on Renji's face as pieces of Zabimaru started to float around them. "What's big idea?!"_

" _I'm far from done!" he shouted as he rammed Zabimaru's handle to the ground. "Higa Zekko!" The pieces of the zanpakuto flew towards Ferra and Torr, piercing the both of them. Renji sat up as Ferra and Torr fell to the ground. "Don't ever underestimate me or my Zabimaru."_

* * *

Ikkaku looked around the area, searching for Reptile. As he was fighting the Zatarn, the battle was overwhelming in Ikkaku's favor. Knowing that he was losing, Reptile vanished from his sight and Ikkaku was looking for him ever since.

"How long do you plan on hiding?!" He shouted irritated. "Come out and fight me like a man!" Ikkaku looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Reptile appeared a few meters away from the 3rd seat as he formed a green ball in his hands. He smirked as he launched the ball at Ikkaku. Ikkaku quickly jumped out of the way as the ball one of the nearby trees. Ikkaku widen his eyes when he saw some of the tree melt away from the acid. As Ikkaku landed, Reptile charged towards him and slashed his claws at him. Ikkaku quickly blocked with Hozukimaru but Reptile spat some of his acid onto a part of the shikai where the blade is located and easily broke through it. He kicked Ikkaku in the gut, sending him back a few feet. Ikkaku stopped himself, glaring at the Zatarn. He looked down at the shikai and that the blade is gone.

"Now what can you do?" Reptile taunted. "Without your weapon, you're completely defenseless."

"You think so, huh?!" Ikkaku said, placing Hozukimaru on the ground. He looked at the Zatarn with a smirk on his face, cracking his face. "Well then, I guess I have to do this job by hand. Bring it on, if you think you have the guts."

Reptile narrowed his eyes as he charged towards Ikkaku. "You'll regret challenging me boy!" Ikkaku grinned as he charged at the Zatarn. Reptile punched Ikkaku in the face who responds with a punch of his own. The two exchanged punches with each other with each punch connecting and neither one giving an inch. Reptile narrowed his eyes in frustration, seeing that the soul reaper wasn't faltering from the hits he's receiving. The Zatarn spat more acid at Ikkaku, aiming for his eyes. Ikkaku quickly put his arms up in defense as the acid covered them. He grunted in pain from the burning acids on his arms. Reptile took advantage of the opportunity and punched Ikkaku hard in the gut and kicked in the face, knocking him back. As Reptile charged towards Ikkaku again, the 3rd seat gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw and head-butted him hard in the skull, knocking the Zatarn unconscious.

"Man that stuff burns." Ikkaku said, looking at his arms as he picks up Hozukimaru. "I'm lucky it didn't melt my arms off. You're crafty, I'll give you that much. If you ever want a rematch, come and find me."

* * *

Byakuya walked towards Ermac calmly. Since their battle, all of Ermac's attacks have blocked by Senbonzakura's pedal-like blades. "You do realize, do you?" he said. "None of your attacks can touch me nor get anywhere near me."

"That's where you're wrong." Ermac said, using his magic to bind the Squad 6 Captain and lift him up in the air. He sends a pulse of energy towards Byakuya but Senbonzakura's pedals appeared in front of him and absorb the blow. Then pedal-like blades headed towards Ermac. Ermac quickly his energy to bind the blades heading for him and blast them away, releasing Byakuya in the process.

"I see…not only do use those spirits as an energy source of your attacks, you use them to defend as well. Just how many souls do you hold?"

"We hold the might of thousands! All of them bestowed by Shao Kahn's magic!"

Byakuya's zanpakuto returned into its blade form as he appeared behind Ermac, trying to strike him down. Ermac quickly turn around and send a pulse of energy at Byakuya, pushing him back. Ermac, not giving Byakuya chance to get his bearings, fired a ball of magic energy at him.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"Byakuya fired a blast of blue energy at Ermac's attack, causing both of them to explode on contact. From the smoke, another blast of kido was fired at the fusion of souls. Ermac fired another blast of magic energy at the kido, creating an explosion. Then Byakuya appeared in front of Ermac, swinging his sword at the fusion of souls. Ermac stuck his hand towards Byakuya's face as the captain got closer to him. An explosion erupted and Byakuya jumped out of the smoke, showing the effects of the attack. Before he could do anything, he was caught and bound by Ermac's magic again. The smoke cleared and showed Ermac was unharmed.

"It's over, intruder." Ermac said, lifting the captain into the air as he floats in the air also. "Now your soul will our collection!"

Byakuya tried to move a part of his body but couldn't with Ermac's magic holding him. All he could do tighten the grip of his sword. That gave him an idea. Byakuya let go of the grip of his sword and let it fall to the ground. The sword faded away as it touched the ground. "Bankai…" Then two rows of giant blades came out of the ground.

"What is this?" Ermac questioned, looking at the giant blades. The blades dissolved into sakura pedals, surrounding Ermac and trapping in a sphere and forced him to release the captain.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…" Byakuya's voice sounded off in the sphere. "This is Senbonzakura's billion blades. They trapped their enemy within a sphere and cut them from every direction. If you have an army of thousands within you as you claimed, how will they fare if a billion swords cut them down?"

Ermac gritted his teeth in anger as he puts every bit of psychic energy to try stopping Byakuya's attack. "No!" He shouted. "We refuse to be defeated like this!"

"Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" The sphere lit up as it exploded, destroying everything in its path. The pedal like blades vanished as Byakuya reappeared and saw Ermac still standing but with several cuts throughout his body. Then Ermac fell to his knees and collapsed. Byakuya lifted his arm and his zanpakuto reformed in his hand in its sword form as he put it back in its sheath.

* * *

Kenpachi and Kotal Kahn continued to clash with each other and Kenpachi was enjoying every second of it. His eye patch was off so he couldn't hold back in this battle any longer. His body was filled with cuts from Kotal Kahn's weapon and blood was coming out of them fast. Kotal Khan was in no better condition. Aside the damage he took from his battle with Ichigo, he has cuts on his body from Kenpachi as well. With every slash he got from Kotal Kahn, he came back with more force more before.

'He's just as bloodthirsty as Mileena, maybe even more.' Kotal thought, avoiding another swung of the captain's sword. He swung his blade at Kenpachi again, who blocked it with his sword. Kotal grabbed Kenpachi's face and lifted the captain. Kenpachi widen his eyes in shock, feeling some of his energy leaving his body as the emperor threw him back several feet. Kenpachi skidded back until he stopped himself only to see Kotal lower his weapon down on Kenpachi, cutting him again. Kenpachi smirked as he swung his sword of Kotal again. Kotal blocked it with his weapon but the force put behind the swing pushed him back several feet. Kotal fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Don't tell me you're done." Kenpachi said. "We're just getting started."

"As much I would want to this battle to continue, I'm afraid this is where we end it." Kotal Kahn said as blue aura surrounds his body. "I'll cut you down with this one strike."

"So you're putting everything you've got in this last attack." Yellow aura surrounds Kenpachi's body. "That's fine by me! Bring it on!"

They stood there for a few seconds waiting to know what happens next. The two charged towards each other and time seemed like it slowed down. When they got close to each other, time returned to its normal speed as they swung their weapons at each other. They passed each other waiting for the other to fall. Then a cut opened up on Kenpachi's chest, dropping the captain to one knee. Kotal Kahn smirked at that results but it quickly disappeared and a huge cut opened up on his chest, causing him to collapse. Kenpachi stood back up and looked over at the fallen emperor.

"Thanks for a good fight." Kenpachi said with his trademark smile. "It was fun."

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. More Bleach characters are coming in the next chapter. There's a poll on my profile. You still have all of this week and next week to vote. Until next time, see ya.**


	26. The Battle of the Sky Temple Begins!

Chapter 26: The Battle of the Sky Temple Begins!

With the battles in the woods finished, Cassie and her team finally arrived at the sky temple. Once they arrived, they've noticed three figures near the temple's entrance. It was D'Vorah with Liu Kang and Sindel. They hid near the edge of the cliff, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Lord Shinnok is nearly finished." D'Vorah said. "Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible."

"The invasion can then proceed." Sindel said. "Raiden and his allies will be unable to offer resistance."

"Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear." Liu Kang said. "Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. As his command, we'll unleash them on Earth Realm." D'Vorah smirked as she went back into the sky temple. As she left Kung Lao and Smoke walked toward their fellow revenants. "Have you found Raiden's portal to the heavens?"

"Yes, but his wards protect it." Kung Lao said. "We can't break through."

"That is unacceptable." Sindel said. "After Earth Realm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance: invade the heaven and destroy the Elder Gods."

"Come." Liu Kang said as he walked away with Kung Lao and Smoke following him. Cassie and the others widen their eyes at what they overheard.

"Make war on the Heavens?!" Takeda whispered shocked. "If Shinnok can take down the Elder Gods…"

"End of the universe." Jacqui whispered. "Got it."

"Kung Lao…" Kung Jin said, looking at his cousin. "To see him like this…"

"We'll all be hanging around the Nether Realm water cooler if we don't pull this off." Cassie said. "C'mon." As Cassie took another step forward, Takeda fell through the small gap between him and Jin but quickly grab hold to a nearby rock. "Takeda!" Jacqui quickly stuck her hand out trying to grab Takeda's. However, that got Sindel's attention. Cassie looked at Jin and Ichigo as the three got out of hiding and confronted the former Queen of Edenia. Jin was the first to charge towards Sindel, trying to hit her with his bow but she easily blocked every attempt and kicked the Shaolin back. Ichigo charged at Sindel threw several punches towards the former Queen. She blocked most of Ichigo's strikes but one of them connected, knocking her back. Ichigo threw another strike but Sindel blocked and hit Ichigo in the face, knocking him back.

"Has Kitana ever told you what I did to her friends?" Sindel questioned. "I killed them all in the blink of an eye."

"And your own daughter…" Ichigo added. "You're proud of that?"

"We are bounded in death. You will join us…and I will give you a proper upbringing." Before she could attack, Cassie came up from behind and threw a few punches at the revenant. Sindel quickly turned around and blocked each strikes and pushed her back. The former Queen looked at her left and Kung Jin loading his bow with his arrow. She looked to her right and saw Ichigo drawing his sword. She looked to her front and saw Cassie charging towards her, throwing another punch.

As the battle continues, Jacqui continued to reach for Takeda, who was slowly losing his grip on the rock that's keeping him from falling. Takeda lost his grip but Jacqui grabbed onto his hand and pulled him up.

"I owe you one." Takeda said as he and Jacqui stood back up.

"I'll remember that." Jacqui said as she and Takeda jumped over the step and joined the battle. Sindel kicked Jin in the chest, causing him to hit the gong behind him and knocked him out. Ichigo charged towards Sindel, swinging his sword at her. She dodged every swing and hit the orange haired reaper in the head, knocking him back towards Cassie. As Ichigo regained his footing, Jacqui and Takeda ran towards Sindel, blocking her from behind.

"Thanks for the assist." Cassie said.

"Anytime…" Jacqui said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Tick tock, ladies…" Takeda said. Cassie charged towards Sindel but was easily knocked back. Jacqui and Takeda charged at the revenant, trying to attack her. Sindel blocked both of their attacks and pushed them back. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She fired a purple energy at Takeda, causing him to crash into the wall of the temple behind him. She fired another ball at Jacqui, knocking her to the ground and knocking her out.

"No!" Cassie shouted, charging towards the revenant. Sindel saw her coming and released a loud screech, knocking her to the ground. Ichigo charged towards Sindel, throwing several punches and kicks at her. Sindel blocked most of Ichigo's strikes and tried to connect with some of her own. Ichigo blocked her attacks and kicked her in the gut, pushing her back. As Ichigo was about to press on with his advantage, Sindel released another loud screech at the reapers. Ichigo held her ears close, trying to block out the sound but it did very little. The Edenian Queen fired another ball of energy at Ichigo, knocking him to the ground.

"Well then, it looks you'll be the first to join us." Sindel said with a smirk, walking towards Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to stand back up but was knocked back down from a kick in the gut. She stood over the fallen reaper, lifting her foot up so the point end of her heel was above Ichigo's throat. Sindel lowered her heel down at the throat but an orange shield appeared between them, stopping the former Queen.

"What the…" Ichigo asked shocked, looking at the shield. "Where did this come from?!"

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" A new voice shouted as a blast of blue energy came out of nowhere, hitting the former Queen and knocking her away from Ichigo. Ichigo widens his eyes as two figures appeared in front of him. One of them was a girl with a black hair, wearing a black kimono, holding a pure white sword with a white ribbon coming from the end of the hilt. It was Rukia Kuchiki. The other was a girl long orange hair, wearing a white shirt and a long light brown skirt. It was Orihime Inoue.

"What the fuck?!" Cassie said shocked. "Who are they?"

Rukia looked towards Ichigo and saw the shocked expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You looked surprised to see us Ichigo."

"Who are you two?!" Ichigo asked shocked as he got back to his feet. "How do you know my name?!"

Rukia and Orihime looked at the orange haired reaper surprised. Then Rukia remembered what they were told before arriving. "That's right. You're not the same Ichigo we know."

"The same Ichigo you know?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Never mind that now, just head inside!" Rukia turned towards Sindel. "I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked. Rukia looked at the blonde behind her and nodded. "Then we'll leave it to you." With that said, Cassie ran into the Sky Temple. Ichigo looked at Rukia and Orihime for a few more seconds before following Cassie inside.

Rukia and Orihime watched them leave with a small smile on her face. "That fool, he always manage to find trouble wherever he goes." She said.

'Even though he's a different person, he's still the same Ichigo that we known for a long time.' Orihime thought, watching Ichigo going inside the Sky Temple.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Sky Temple, Liu Kang was leading Kung Lao and Smoke towards the portal that connects the Sky Temple to the Heavens. As they were walking, Liu Kang looked up and saw a volley of arrows heading towards them.

"Move!" he shouted as he and the other two revenants jumped out of the way of the reishi arrows. When the arrows hit the ground, they created a cloud of dust in front of them. A blast of blue energy was fired out of the cloud, hitting Smoke and sending him crashing through a wall. "Who's there?! Show yourselves!" Then two figures stepped out of the shadows. One of them has black hair, wearing an all white uniform with glasses, and holding a bow in his hand. It was Uryu Ishida. The other was a tall tan skinned male with brown hair as his bangs cover one of his eyes, wearing a gray short sleeved shirt with black jeans, and black armor covering his right arm with a shield near his hand. It was Yastutora Sado.

"And just who are you?" Kung Lao questioned as he and Liu Kang getting in a fighting stance.

* * *

"Hold on, we'll help you." Takeda said as he and Jacqui slowly got to their feet.

"I appreciate it but in the state you're in, you'll just get in the way." Rukia said. Then she looked at Orihime. "Orihime, do you think you can heal their wounds?"

"You can count on me." Orihime nodded. Rukia nodded and turned back towards the former Edenian Queen.

"Are you sure you don't their help?" Sindel taunted. "Or are you that willing to die first? At this point, it no longer matters. Earth Realm now belongs to Lord Shinnok. And soon the rest of the realms will follow."

"That's what you think." Rukia said, getting Sindel's attention. "If I know Ichigo, no matter what realm he's in, he will find a way to stop you and this Shinnok." She pointed her zanpakuto at Sindel. "As of right now, this is where your ambitions end."

Inside the sky temple, Ichigo and Cassie ran through the halls of the temple to find the Jinsei Chamber and stop Shinnok.

To be continued…


	27. The Difference in Power

Chapter 27: The Difference in Power

Inside the Jinsei Chamber, Shinnok continued to take in Earth Realm's energy while the bone hand holding Raiden drains him of his energy. Johnny Cage groaned in pain as D'Vorah's bugs eat away the skin on his face.

"They taste your flesh." The Kytinn said. "Burrow deep. Inside you, they will grow and gnaw your innards."

Ichigo and Cassie ran inside the chamber and saw the transformed Shinnok in the middle of the now red Jinsei. "Whoa…" Ichigo said, looking the elder gods. Cassie looked over to the Kytinn and saw what was happening to her father.

"Dad!" Cassie shouted, getting D'Vorah's attention as she charged towards them. Ichigo tried to kick the Kytinn in the face but it was quickly blocked. Cassie tried to punch D'Vorah in the face but the Kytinn blocked and punched Cassie in the gut. D'Vorah took out one of her stingers and jabbed into Ichigo's shoulder. Cassie threw another at D'Vorah but she moved out of the way. She jabbed her stinger at Cassie but she caught it. D'Vorah retracted it and punch Cassie in the gut and then in the face.

"First father, then daughter…" D'Vorah said. "Will they taste the same?"

"Hey bug lady!" Ichigo shouted, getting in a fighting stance. "Cassie's not the only one you need to worry about!"

"Ichigo, I can handle her!" Cassie shouted. "You have to that crap off of my dad." Ichigo was about to protest but saw the determination in Cassie's eyes. He nodded and quickly ran towards Johnny.

Cassie looked back at the Kytinn and charged towards her. She threw several punches at D'Vorah, who easily blocked them. D'Vorah took both of her stingers and jabbed them at Cassie. The blonde Cage quickly moved out of the way but D'Vorah punched Cassie in the face and kicked her in the gut, knocking her back. The Kytinn jabbed one of her stingers and stabbed Cassie in the shoulder. She pulled Cassie towards her with her stinger and hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Cassie groaned in pain, holding her injured shoulder as she tried to get to her feet. D'Vorah smirked as she walked towards Cassie. As she took out two more stingers, she grabbed Cassie by her neck and picked her up. Before she could do anything, Cassie kicked the Kytinn in the gut and got out of D'Vorah's grip. Cassie charged towards D'Vorah, punching her several time in the gut and kicked her in the face. D'Vorah took several steps back. Before she could attack, Cassie charged in and kicked her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You're the bug?" Cassie said. "I'm the windshield." She quickly ran towards her father, trying to get the substance that D'Vorah put on him in off.

* * *

Orihime got herself, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin in a safe distance as she used her Shun-Shun Rikka to heal their injuries. "Hey, you sure your friend can handle Sindel by herself?" Kung Jin asked.

"Of course, I am." Orihime said confidently. "Rukia's strong. I'm sure she'll be ok. She wouldn't let someone like that beat her that easily."

"This is where our ambitions end, you say." Sindel said, looking at Rukia. Then a full blown laugh escaped from the former Queen's lips.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's clear that you have no idea of what you're up against. And you say that Ichigo will stop Lord Shinnok's plans? The same fate will befall him and Earth Realm as a mere matter of minutes, they will both be destroyed. As for you, you join us in Shinnok's service!" Sindel released a loud screech towards the lieutenant, creating an explosion. The revenant smirked, thinking that she got the soul reaper. But that smirk faded when she sensed Rukia appearing behind her.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said, activating her shikai. Then a circle appeared under Sindel's feet. "Sode no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Sindel quickly jumped out of the circle as a tower of ice was formed where she was and shattered almost soon after. "It appears that you're the ones that don't know who they're dealing with." Sindel narrowed her eyes as she fired a purple ball of energy at the lieutenant. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia fired a blast of blue energy at Sindel's attack as the two collided, creating an explosion.

Sindel jumped out of the smoke and charged towards Rukia, She threw serval punches at the lieutenant, who quickly dodged every one of them. The revenant tried to kick Rukia but she jumped back, avoiding the attack. Sindel unleashed a loud screech at Rukia but she quickly used the Flash Step as the sound wave destroyed the wall behind her.

"Hold still, coward!" Sindel shouted in frustration. Her eyes widen as she looked over her shoulder and saw the Soul Reaper behind her.

"Is this still enough for you?" Rukia asked, charging up a red ball of spirit energy and pointed it at the revenant's face. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Rukia fired the ball of sprit energy at Sindel, hitting her in the face and knocking to the ground. The members of Cassie's team looked on shocked as one of Shinnok's revenants was getting overpowered by this complete stranger.

"You'll pay for that! No one makes a fool out of me!" Sindel fired several purple energy ball at Rukia, who dodged them all with her Flash Step. After dodging the last energy blast, Rukia saw Sindel charging towards her again.

"Tsugi no Mai…" Rukia stabbed the ground four times and pointed her sword at Sindel. "…Hakuren!" Rukia pointed her sword at the former Edenian Queen and released a huge blast of snow and ice, engulfing her in the huge white wave. When the wave settled down, Sindel and the ground below her were encased in ice.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Sky Temple, Uryu and Chad were still at a standoff with Liu Kang and Kung Loa. "Just who might you be?" Kung Lao asked the two new comers. "Two of Raiden's severants?"

"We're not affiliated with anyone." Uryu said. "We heard about what you and your pals are planning to do with this place and we're putting a stop to do it."

"Is that so?" Liu Kang questioned. "In that case, you two will die here by our hands." Uryu and Chad prepared themselves as the former Shaolin charged towards them.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Three chapters left! I'll try to post the final chapters of this story as soon as I can. Thank you everyone for reading. We're almost done. Until next time, see ya.**


	28. Another Ichigo?

Chapter 28: Another Ichigo?

Outside of the sky temple, Orihime was just finished healing the rest of Cassie's team. When her Shun-Shun Rikka disappeared, Jacqui, Jin, and Takeda were ready to head inside to help out Cassie and Ichigo. Before they could go inside…

"Hey, did I miss anything?" A familiar voice said, getting everyone's attention. A smile appeared on Orihime and Rukia's faces when they saw who it was as a look of absolute shock was on Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda's face.

"What the…" Takeda said.

"No way…" Jacqui said.

"Is that…" Jin said.

"It's about time you got here." Rukia said, looking behind her shoulder at the figure.

* * *

Uryu jumped out of the way as Kung Lao's bladed hat was thrown at him. As the hat was returning to its owner, Uryu quickly fired several arrows of the former shaolin. Kung Lao grabbed his hat and jumped out of the way of the Quincy's arrows. The former Shaolin charged towards Uryu, throwing a punch at him but Uryu disappeared. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Uryu preparing to fire more arrows at him. Kung Loa tossed his hat at Uryu again. Uryu jumped out of the way of the projectile and prepared to fire his arrows again. But before he could fire them, Kung Lao disappeared. Then he felt something hit him in the back and sent him crashing to the ground. Uryu struggled in a little but got to his feet as he saw the former Shaolin behind him. Before he could react, Lao tossed his towards the Quincy again. Uryu quickly grabbed something from his back pocket and blocked the bladed weapon, sending it back to the revenant. Lao grabbed his hat and saw Uryu armed with a thin glowing light blue blade.

"I see that you've decided to change weapons." Kung Lao said, looking at the blade. "Regardless, it will not save you now!" Kung Lao prepared to throw his bladed hat again.

"That's where you're wrong." Uryu said. "Take a look at that hat."

The revenant looked his hat and saw that a piece of it was cut. "Impossible!" He said shocked. "How could one a sword do this to my hat?!" Then a blue aura was seen coming out of the hat and towards the glowing blade. "What is this?!"

"Seele Schneider cuts the bonds of reishi and makes it easier to steal."

Kung Lao narrowed his eyes at the Quincy and towards him. "Damn you!" he shouted.

"Also Seele Schneider isn't a sword." Uryu said, putting the bladed weapon on his bow like it was an arrow and fired it at Kung Lao, hitting him in the chest. The glowing blade disappeared as the former Shaolin Warrior fell to the ground.

* * *

Inside the Jinsei chamber, Ichigo and Cassie quickly started to the sticky substance off of Johnny Cage's body. "Hey…Punkin…" Johnny said weakly, looking at his daughter.

"I'm a little too old for 'Punkin'" Cassie said.

"No…Get…Shinnok…"

"But…"

"I love you…" Then he looked over at Ichigo. "Take good care…of my daughter…Ichigo." With that, Johnny lost consciousness.

"Dad…" Cassie said.

"So you are the issue of Johnny Cage." Shinnok said, looking at Cassie. "How fitting that I exterminate his entire line."

"If you want to get to them, you have to through me first!" Ichigo shouted with his sword drawn as he points it at Shinnok. "Bankai!" Smoke surrounds Ichigo as he charged the former Elder God. A black blade was seen coming out of the smoke, coming towards Shinnok. But the former Elder God grabbed the blade with his hand, surprising Ichigo.

"What an amusing power you have, boy." Shinnok said to the shocked reaper. "However…it pales in comparison to me." Shinnok punched in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Then he grabbed the reaper by the face and tossed him to the wall behind him. Cassie charged towards Shinnok and started throwing punches at him. Shinnok easily blocked most of Cassie's strikes but the ones that did connect had no effect on him. He punched Cassie in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Yes, that's better." Shinnok said, pleased with his work. "Watch Miss Cage, as I rend your father's flesh." Shinnok stuck his hand at Johhny as a stream of energy erupted from and hit the former actor, causing him to scream in pain. Cassie struggled to her feet, glaring at the former Elder God. "This is what await those who defy me: excruciating, exquisite death." He fired another stream of energy of Johnny.

"You son of a bitch!" Cassie shouted as she stood back up with green aura covering her body. Shinnok fired another stream of energy at Cassie. Cassie covered her face with her arms, trying to shield herself. But much to Shinnok's surprise, his attack isn't having much effect on her as she cancelled the blast. She looked at the green aura flowing through her body. "Holy shit! It really does run in the family!"

"Your father's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!" Then a surge of spiritual pressure went through the chamber as an explosion erupted between Shinnok and Cassie, causing her and Ichigo to cover their eyes as the smoke cover the area. "What is this?" The smoke slowly started to clear and showed a figure standing in it. "Who are you?" Ichigo and Cassie widen their eyes in complete shock. The figure has spiky orange hair, wearing a black kimono, and wields a large clever of a sword.

"I'm Ichigo…" The figure said, glaring at Shinnok. "…Kurosaki."

Cassie and Ichigo looked at the figure in complete shock when he identified himself as Ichigo Kurosaki. "Did he say…that he's Ichigo?" Cassie questioned. She looked at her Ichigo and saw that he was just as shocked as her. "There's no way. What the hell is going on here?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you say?" Shinnok said, looking at the new Ichigo. "

"I take it that you're the one who's behind that's all of this." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes at Shinnok as he tightened the grip of his sword. "Then you're the one that I'm here to take down."

To be continued…

* * *

 **One chapter left. The final two fights, Chad vs. Liu Kang and Ichigo vs. Shinnok will take place in the final chapter. Sorry I haven't post new chapters for this story in months. I'm going to finish this story before the week is out. Until next time, see ya.**


	29. A True Ending

Chapter 29: A True Ending!

" _Your father's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!" Then a surge of spiritual pressure went through the chamber as an explosion erupted between Shinnok and Cassie, causing her and Ichigo to cover their eyes as the smoke cover the area. "What is this?" The smoke slowly started to clear and showed a figure standing in it. "Who are you?" Ichigo and Cassie widen their eyes in complete shock. The figure has spiky orange hair, wearing a black kimono, and wields a large clever of a sword._

" _I'm Ichigo…" The figure said, glaring at Shinnok. "…Kurosaki."_

 _Cassie and Ichigo looked at the figure in complete shock when he identified himself as Ichigo Kurosaki. "Did he say…that he's Ichigo?" Cassie questioned. She looked at her Ichigo and saw that he was just as shocked as her. "There's no way. What the hell is going on here?"_

" _Ichigo Kurosaki, you say?" Shinnok said, looking at the new Ichigo. "_

" _I take it that you're the one who's behind that's all of this." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes at Shinnok as he tightened the grip of his sword. "Then you're the one that I'm here to take down."_

* * *

"El Directo!" Chad shouted, firing a blue energy at Liu Kang. Liu Kang launched a fireball at the Fullbringer's attack but it was quickly overpowered. The former champion cursed under his breath as he quickly jumped out of the way, causing the attack to hit the wall behind him. Liu Kang charged toward Chad, engulfing his fists in flames and throwing a punch at him. Chad blocked the punch with his hand but grunted in pain from the burn. The former Shaolin took advantage of this and started throwing more strikes with flaming fists at Chad. Chad dodged most of the former shaolin's strikes but the ones that did hit burned him a little due to the flames coming from his fists. As Chad throw a punch at Liu Kang, the former shaolin jumped back and fired another fireball, creating an explosion when it hit the Fullbringer. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Chad unharmed by Liu Kang's attack and both of his arms changed forms.

"What?!" Liu Kang exclaimed in shock. Chad's right arm is still covered the black fluid like armor but a shield formed from his elbow to his hand. His left arm is covered with a white fluid like armor with red marking on it and spike coming out of his shoulder.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Chad said, looking at his right arm and then looked at his left. "And Brazo Izquierda del Diablo."

"I see. You're full of surprises. However…" Flames engulfed Liu Kang's fist again. "It wouldn't be enough to save you!" The former shaolin another fireball at Chad but he deflected with right arm. Liu Kang gritted his teeth in frustration as he threw more fireballs at Chad. Chad calmly walked towards the former shaolin, dodging every one of the fireballs as five disk of spirit energy formed on his fingertips.

"La Muerte!" Chad punched Liu Kang in the gut. Cracks began to form on the wall behind Liu Kang and formed into a huge skull as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Back in the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden slowly started to open his eyes. He looked over Shinnok and saw a man wearing a black kimono, has messy orange hair, and holding a huge cleaver of a sword over his shoulder. Then the Thunder God thought back to when he found Kano's snare.

* * *

(Flashback)

Somewhere in another realm, a man with blond hair covered by a white and green striped hat and wearing a black kimono stood before Raiden with Kano's snare in his hand. "Is this what you're looking for?" the man said, handing the snare to the thunder God. Raiden looked down at the snare and saw that it was destroyed. "There was unusual amount of hollows appearing lately and they were attracted to this object. So I had to destroy it as soon as possible."

"It seems that Kano's snare has already caused a disturbance." Raiden said, using his lighting to destroy what's left of the snare. "When I arrived to this realm, my objective was to locate the snare and disable it. But it appears you've beaten me to it. For that, I thank you."

"It was no problem." The man said. "If you ever find yourself in a bind, I know a Substitute Soul Reaper who will be able to help you out."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Raiden looked at the new Ichigo that just appeared and saw him starring down a surprised Shinnok. 'I see. This man must be who he was talking about.' The Thunder God thought. 'The amount of power coming from him…it's unlike any I sensed before. He could be the one to stop Shinnok.'

"You're the one who will take me down?" Shinnok repeated, looking at the new Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "Don't make me laugh, boy." The former Elder God prepared to fire a stream of energy but Ichigo beat him to the punch and appeared in front of him, slashing his blade down towards him. Shinnok quickly grabbed the blade but was feeling the power behind the attack. He pushed the blade back and tried to punch Ichigo but he easily dodged it. Shinnok started to threw more punched at the orange hair substitute but Ichigo stepped forward and slashed him in the shoulder. Cassie and the other Ichigo looked on in awe at the new Ichigo and how he is taking it to Shinnok. Shinnok stepped back a few feet as blood slowly came out of the cut made by Ichigo, glaring at him. He fired a blast of energy at the substitute. Before Ichigo could counter, a black wave of energy was fired from behind him and connected with Shinnok's attack, creating an explosion. Then Cassie and her Ichigo appeared in front of the orange haired new comer.

"What you guys are doing?" Ichigo asked, looking at the two.

"You didn't think we would just our asses doing nothing, did you?" Cassie said with a smirk.

"Yeah and besides, we've a score to settle with him." The other Ichigo said, getting ready to attack. "Ready for this, Cass?"

"Let's go!" Cassie shouted as the two charged towards the Elder God. Ichigo started the assault as he started swinging his sword at Shinnok. The former Elder God dodged every swing but when he was about to hit Ichigo, he jumped out of the way and Cassie kicked him in the face with the green energy wrapped in her leg. Then Cassie started to throw more strikes at the former Elder God, each one connecting and pushing him back. He glared at the daughter of Cage and pushed her back, firing another energy stream at her. Before the attack could reach her, the new Ichigo appeared in front of them, blocking the attack with his blade. He let out a loud yell as he defects the blast away. Ichigo lifted his sword up and blue spirit energy started to surround his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said, lowering his sword and launched a wave of blue energy at Shinnok, engulfing him in the blast. When the smoke cleared, the former Elder God was seen unconscious.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" Raiden said as the two Ichigos ran towards the Thunder God. "Put me…in the Jinsei."

"What?" The Ichigo that knows Raiden said. "But you're…it'll kill you!"

"It must be cleansed. Hurry…" The two Ichigos looked at each other and nodded as they quickly destroyed the skeleton hand that was holding Raiden. They picked the Thunder God and walked towards the Jinsei. When they got close to it, Raiden floated to the middle of the Jinsei as he started to chant. "Eruni no…kami was, watashi wa chi…joka shimasu…wa joka shimasu…" Electricity coursed through his body as he sends a stream of electricity at the unconscious Shinnok. Shinnok's body started to glow as it returned back into it original form. Raiden wrenched in pain as he sends his energy into the Jinsei. Outside of the temple, the red clouds that covered the sky started to separate and disappear.

* * *

Kitana stepped outside and saw the sky started to clear. A smile appeared on her face as one thought entered her mind, 'You did it, Ichigo.'

* * *

Jin, Takeda, and Jacqui looked up at the sky and saw it returned to the way it was as the sun shines down on them. They looked towards Rukia and Orihime and noticed that they're gone.

* * *

"Is he alive?" Cassie asked.

"Barely, I'll help him." Ichigo said. "Help your father."

"And to think…I was worried when you started dating…"

"Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?"

"Funny…Beautiful…Saves the world…My work here is done." Cassie looked at her father with a small smile. She looked behind her shoulder at the two Ichigos and noticed that one of them was gone.

"This way!" Sonya's voice rang in the Chamber. "It's in here!" Sonya ran into the chamber with several of the S-F soldiers. "Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah! And get the medic!" She quickly ran over to Johnny and Cassie. She looked at her ex-husband and saw what happened to him. "We'll fix you up. Help is in the way."

"You shoulda seen it." Johnny said. "Ichigo and Cass, they wiped the floor with Shinnok."

"I believe it." Sonya said, looking at her daughter and over at Ichigo proudly. "And you…you did a great job with your team, Johhny."

"You hear that, Cass? She called me 'Johnny'. "

"I thought she might." The three looked at each other as one family again.

* * *

"Too long have I allowed Earth Realm to endure the horrors of war." Raiden said. He's now wearing a gold armor version of his version of his clothing and Shinnok's amulet on the right side of his chest. His eyes are orange like one of the revenants. "Time and again, we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution and demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. As the new ruler of the Nerther Realm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earth Realm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarters given." Raiden reached into his bag and took out Shinnok's head and tossed it on the floor. "Shinnok was an Elder God, impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death." With that said, Raiden disappeared in a flash of lighting. Liu Kang looked at the former Elder God's head, with Raiden's warning in his mind.

The end…

* * *

 **There's the story, you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thanks Flipkicks, the original writer of the story, for letting me take over. If you haven't any of Flipkicks, you should because they're good. I will be getting back to my other stories starting next week. If you were waiting for a new chapter of Bleached Lyoko, Substitute Soul Reaper vs. Jaegers, and Huntresses of Fairy Tail, then you won't have to wait much longer. If nothing out of the blue happens, you'll see new chapters of these stories starting either Tuesday or Wednesday. There's a poll on my profile right now about the start of the Fairy Tail versus Series. Vote if you guys can because there will be new choice every Monday and the poll closes on March 5** **th** **with the new story coming on March 12** **th** **. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
